Broma De Mal Gusto
by Izga
Summary: Ella era la muchacha más inteligente, necesitaba lentes y por lo tanto esa era una de las razónes para que se burlaran de ella. Un día llega un chico nuevo, este también empezó a burlarse pero luego ella decide hacer algo para parar todo, un cambio de imagen. El chico se termina enamorando de ella…
1. Capítulo 1

**¡Mis criaturas del señor!:3**

 **He regresado con más para ustedes, espero y les guste mi nueva historia**

 **Sin más que decir…**

 **A leer se ha dicho:3**

* * *

 _ **Broma De Mal Gusto.**_

 _ **Capítulo 1.**_

* * *

Mi nombre es Sakura Haruno, soy la chica más estudiosa de mi escuela. Tengo apenas 17 años de edad y cruzo la preparatoria en Konoha, dentro de poco me graduare con las mejores calificaciones de mi grado, o mejor dicho de mi generación y por lo tanto TODO EL MUNDO me hace burla por ello, nadie soporta a las "Mataditas" como soy yo. Soy algo seria, casi no tengo amigos pues todo aquel que llegue a hablarme sufre grabes consecuencias, es decir burlas tras burlas, pero hay personas en las que les importa un demonio lo que los demas le digan o le hagan y esos se llaman verdaderos amirgo y ellos son: Ino Yamanaka, Hinata Hyüga, Saí Akasuna y Naruto Uzumaki; ellos son mis unicos amigos en toda la preparatoria y siempre estan dispuestos a dar la cara por mí al igual que yo por ellos. No espero nada a cambio, solo me gustaría… Ser un poco como los demás, que los muchachos me tomaran en serio y me dejaran de decir cosas como: Tabla, Inutil, entre muchas cosas más. En pocas palabras que me dejen de hacer bullying.

Era el primer día de clases, mi ultimo año en la preparatoria. Estaba alistandome. No sabía ni porque ni para que lo hacia pues nadie se fijaría en mí, pero de todos modos lo hacía, era un extraño habito que había tomado desde siempre.

-¡Sakura!-Me llamaba mi mamá desde la cochera-¡Baja, se te ara tarde!

-*¿Y si decido ir caminando este año?*-Me dije yo misma mirandome aun en el espejo, lucia bien o eso era lo que yo pensaba

-¡Hey!-Alguien abrio la puerta de mi habitación

-Tonto, se toca-Dije a regañadientes a mi hermano mayor

-Lo siento, solo es que mamá me mando a apurarte-Dijo el tonto de Sasori, él tambien era "superdotado" pero se hace estupido con las materias todo por quedar bien con los bagos de sus amigos-Dice que si no bajas ahora te iras caminando a la escuela

-Dile que se marchen sin mi…-No le di importancia a lo que estuviera haciendo

-¿No piensas ir frente?-Dijo algo extrañado Sasori

-Sí, es solo que… Este año me ire caminando o en mi bicicleta, necesito hacer ejercicio

-Bueno… Ya lo necesitabas de todos modos-Y cerro la puerta lo más rápido que pudo

-*Hermanos, agradezco que solo tengo uno y que es dos años mayor que yo. Un par de meses se ira de la casa*-Solto un pequeño suspiro

Escuche marchar el auto de mamá y por lo tanto la casa estaba sola

-Vamos Sakura, este año te ira bien, conoceras gente nueva y haras amigos nuevos, has entrenado durante estas vacaciones defensa así que… No te pueden hacer nada-Tome mi mochila y baje las escaleras

-¡Hey, Sakura!-Escuche que me llamaban desde la cocina, era mi padre

-P-Pense que ya se habían ido todos-Le informe algo asustada

-No, yo entrare un par de horas más tarde, ¿No vas a desayunar? El…

-Lo sé, lo sé… El desayuno es lo más importante del día-Lo interprete, mi padre solo solto una pequeña sonrisa

-Vamos, te llevo. Llegaras tarde, o y no se te olviden tus lentes-Mire la barra y ahí estaban, los tome y me los puse

-No… Me ire caminando, además no esta tan lejos la escuela, nos vemos luego-Me acerque a él y le di un beso y salio corriendo de la casa

El camino a la escuela era agradable en estas temporadas, hacia algo de viento y eso hacía que las flores de mi vecina hicieran que su dulce aroma recorriera toda mi calle. Estaba a punto de llegar a la esquina cuando me tome con un muchacho. Cabello oscuro, ojos color igual o mucho más oscuros, piel blanca… Todo un principe. Me quede mirandolo por un par de segundos, de aquí a que el semaforo me o nos sediera el paso, él hizo lo mismo, no me quito la vista de ensima. Me puse totalmente nerviosa y al parecer él tambien lo había notado pues simplemente sonrio.

-Hola…-Dijo él, su voz vaya que era varonil

-H-Hola…-Le devolvi el saludo

-Veo que vas a la preparatoria

-¿C-Como lo sabes?-El muchacho apunto asia mí

-Por tu vestimenta, ese es su uniforme

-S-Sí…

El semaforo nos dio paso, el tipo se me quedo mirando

-¿Puedo acompañarte?-Dijo muy amable

Yo simplemente asenti y ambos fuimos asía la escuela. Algo me decía que estaba mal y que era muy extraño que un sujeto viniese asía a mí y muy cortes me acompañara asia la escuela. Comence a caminar un poco más rápido cuando vi a tan solo una cuadra la preparatoria, mire sobre mi hombro y me decidi a confrontarlo

-¡¿Acaso me quieres secuestrar o robar?!-Le grite furiosa, el tipo se me quedo mirando de pies a cabeza

-¿Acaso te has visto en un espejo?-Dijo descortesmente, me miro de pies a cabeza-Pero que tonto, como puedo preguntarte eso… Mira niñita…

-¡No soy ninguna niña!-Le grite furiosa

-Como se… Para empezar si quisiera secuestrarte sería a alguien mucho más bonita que tú, jamás, ni estando loco me fijaría en alguien como tú y si me disculpas…-Paso a un lado de ella-Tengo que ir a clases-Y se retiro

Lo mire subir las escaleras y pasar el porton, vaya que ese muchacho era guapo, todo un galan. No llevaba puesto el uniforme pues traia pantalon de mezclilla, una camisa blanca y una chamarra color negro; era obvio que era nuevo.

-*Vaya tipo…*-Subi mis lentes-*Jamás pense que se comportaría así conmigo, se miraba tan… Amigable y cortes*-Camine asía la entrada

Entre a la preparatoria, estaba por ir a mi salpon cuando mire a Hinata e Ino, ambas me saludaron con las manos, me acerque a ellas

-Hola Ino, hola Hinata…-Las salude

-¿Sucede algo frente?-Me pregunto Ino

-No, ¿Por qué?

-E-Esque te vimos llegar con un muchacho-Contesto Hinata

-¿Es el nuevo verdad frente?-Me pregunto Ino mientras me giñaba un ojo

-A-Al parecer sí-Dije algo sería-Pero que descortes es-Dije algo molesta pues con tansolo pensar en lo ocurrido asía que la sangre me hirbiera

-¿Por qué lo dices Sakura?

-Porque… *¿Acaso te has visto en un espejo? Pero que tonto, como puedo preguntarte eso… Mira niñita

-¡No soy ninguna niña!

-Como se… Para empezar si quisiera secuestrarte sería a alguien mucho más bonita que tú, jamás, ni estando loco me fijaría en alguien como tú y si me disculpas… Tengo que ir a clases*-Me acorde de lo sucedido-Porque… Me trato muy mal y ya no quiero hablar más sobre ese tipo, mejor vamos a clases que se nos ara tarde y no tomaremos un buen lugar

-Sí, cerca de los chicos guapos-Le dio un pequeño golpe a Hinata con su codo

-Yo paso, mejor me mantengo alejada de ellos

-¡No, frente!-Prostesto como niña chiquita Ino-Por favor, este es nuestro ultimo año

-Si Sakura… Debes de dejar de darles importancia a esos estupidos-La apoyo Hinata

-Mira si tan solo me dejaras arreglarte un poquito… Todo sería diferente, tal vez hasta trairias a todos esos detrás de ti, por tu atencion…

-No Ino, no pienso hacerlo

-Ahg… Como quieras, entonces tendras que aguantar toda tu vida con esos estupidos insultos

Ino se fue furiosa camino asía el salón de clases, Hinata y yo nos quedamos ahí mirandola como se alejaba

-¡Ino!-Le grite-Ni siquiera sabes en que salón nos toco-Miramos como Ino se volvia con nosotras

-Lo sé…-Dijo al estar frente a nosotras-Ya, vamos a ver en donde

-Y-Yo sé en donde-Dijo Hinata-Es en el segundo piso, salón A14

-Perfecto, vamos, no perdamos tiempo-Dije emocionada

Las tres caminamos asía el salón y entramos, aun no había entrado el profesor por lo cual dimos gracias, miramos nuestros futuros lugares, tomamos asiento y como por arte de magia entro nuestro maestro

-Buenos días… Mi nombre es Kakashi Hatake y sere su nuevo maestro de ciencias, por favor tomen asiento

-Sakura…-Me susurro Ino en el oído-Vaya que nuestro maestro es guapo, con él vaya que sacare puros 10

-Ino, por favor-La regaño Hinata

-Bueno clase, primero que nada me gustaría informarles que tendran un nuevo compañero y como estoy enterrado todos aquí se conocen así que él sera el unico en presentarse-El profesor se dirigio asía la puerta, tomo la perrilla y la abrio-Pasa por favor joven

-Sakura ¿No sera el nuevo con el que te topaste?-Me pregunto Ino, yo solamente nege con la cabeza sin quitar la vista de la puerta

-*Que no sea él, que no sea él, que no sea él… Por favor, por favor, por favor que no sea…*-Cerre los ojos, no quería saber si era o no él

-Muchachos…-Escuche llamarnos, pero seguia con los ojos cerrados fuertemente-Él es…

* * *

 **Criaturas… Eso es todo por hoy, espero que me apoyen con este nuevo proyecto. Como veran esta historia se trata de que Sakura subre bullying por casi toda la preparatoria y ella lo tiene que afrontar como de lugar.**

 **Cuentenme… ¿Han sufrido por bullying? ¿O han visto a alguien hacerlo a otra persona? En lo personal no me ha tocado a mí y mucho menos he visto**

 **¿Qué harian en ese caso? O.o**


	2. Capítulo 2

**¡He vuelto con más criaturas!:3**

 **No tengo nada que comentar solo que espero y disfruten de la historia.**

 **A leer se ha dicho…**

* * *

 _ **Broma De Mal Gusto.**_

 _ **Capítulo 2.**_

* * *

-Bueno clase, primero que nada me gustaría informarles que tendran un nuevo compañero y como estoy enterrado todos aquí se conocen así que él sera el unico en presentarse-El profesor se dirigio asía la puerta, tomo la perrilla y la abrio-Pasa por favor joven

-Sakura ¿No sera el nuevo con el que te topaste?-Me pregunto Ino, yo solamente nege con la cabeza sin quitar la vista de la puerta

-*Que no sea él, que no sea él, que no sea él… Por favor, por favor, por favor que no sea…*-Cerre los ojos, no quería saber si era o no él

-Muchachos…-Escuche llamarnos, pero seguia con los ojos cerrados fuertemente-Él es…

-Sasuke Uchiha-Escuche su voz

-Mierda…-Solte sin pensarlo

-¿Sucede algo señorita?-Abri los ojos y Kakashi sensei estaba parado enfrente mio

-Haruno y eh no, esta todo bien-Mire sobre el hombro de Kakashi sensei y era él

En toda la preparatoria, de 15 grupos de tercer grado y él estaba ahí, parado frente al grupo y mirandome directamente con una gran sonrisa burlona

-*No me puede estar pasando esto a mí*-Le quite la vista de ensima al estupido ese llamado Sasuke

-Bien, Sasuke… Puedes tomar asiento en donde quieras

Mire por todo el salón, había varios lugares solos incluyendo uno frente a mí, pero ese no era problema pues sabía que despues de todo lo que el mocoso ese me dijo no se centaría enfrente de mí

¡Grave error al pensar eso!

El estupido se sento al frente de mí, miro sobre su hombro y solto una pequeña risa

-Buenos días H-A-R-U-N-O-Y miro asía el frente como si nada

La rabia me consumio, no podía evitarlo. Ino me tomo de mi hombro y me dio un pequeño papel, lo abri y este decía

-Esta guapo frente, todo un galan-Decía la pequeña nota, la tome de nuevo y se la devolvi

-Lo que tiene de guapo, lo tiene de idiota-Dije algo fuerte para que lo escuchara, pero Ino solto una pequeña sonrisa-¿Qué sucede?-Dije sin entender

-Frente… Aceptastes que es guapo-Solto otra pequeña sonrisa

Me puse a pensar y era cierto, había admitido que ese sujeto era guapo, pero eso no le quitaba lo estupido, patan y prepotente. No le dije anda así que simplemente me sente bien.

Las clases se fueron de volada, Kakashi sensei nos enseño mucho el día de hoy. La campana sono, era hora de descanso

-Bien…-Dijo Kakashi acomodando su escritorio-Pueden salir

Todos se pararon y fueron saliendo poco a poco, como era costumbre siempre salia al ultimo con Ino y Hinata

-Frente, te vemos en el comedor. Tenemos que ver al chico nuevo-Miro sobre mi hombro y ahí estaba él

-Pff… Como gusten-Las vi salir del salón

Termine de acomodar mis cosas y meterlas a mi mochila y sali de ahí. Me dirigi asía el comedor cuando me tope con un monton de muchachos, todos me miraban algo extraño, intente pasar por un lado de ellos

-¿A dónde vas Haruno?-Me dijo uno de los muchachos

-A donde se me pegue la gana idiota

-Uyyy… Calmada pequeña bruja-Me tomo de mi cabello, yo le arrebate la mano-Solo te queríamos hacer compañía

-No, gracias estupido

-Oye… Mi nombre es Deidara y no "Estupido"

-Bien… Que me importa tu nombre, compermiso-Intente pasar entre ellos pero uno me quito la mochila-¡Oye! ¡Damela!

-Primero atrapame nerd…-Y salieron corriendo de ahí unos cuantos, Deidara me tomo de la mano

-No te vas a escapar de mí tan facilmente pequeña-Se acerco de mi-Primero te hago solamente mía, porque todos se burlan de ti si eres tan linda-Me quito los lentes-Pero tan tonta y estupida-Y tambien salio corriendo de ahí

-¡Lo unico que me faltaba!

Y salí corriendo detrás de ellos lo más rápido que pude para poder alcanzarlos y así fue, los alcanze en el patio tracero

-Miren… La niña corre rápido-Dijo Deidara algo burlón de mí

-¡Hay! Pero que lastima nerd, no es suficiente correr rápid pequeña estupida-Me dijo otro de ellos, no lo supe identificar por la falta de mis lentes-Oh, pero que descortes soy… No puedes mirarme pero te dire mi nombre, soy Suigetsu y los demás-Mire alrededor mío, algo que era bastante estupido pues no miraba ni una caca-Los de ellos no importan mucho verdad

-¡¿Por qué me dicen sus nombres?!-Dijo algo molesta

-Oh mi querida nerda, para que vayas y le digas a la directora sobre nuestro nombre-Me dijo lo que parecia ser Suigetsu sonriendome

-¡Hay pero ni los directores te hacen caso muñeca-Y todos rieron

Mire asía Suigetsu, quien tenia mi mochila y luegi mire asía donde provenia la voz de Deidara, los lentes los tenía en su bolsa del pantalón

-¿Quieres que te tratemos bien?-Se acerco Deidara a mí, me miro directamente a los ojos-Defiendete Sakura, defiendete por una vez en tu patetica vida, no esperes a tu heroe porque nunca va a venir…

-¡Se valiente Haruno y quitame la mochila!-Me grito Suigetsu

Aparte la vista de Deidara y me dirigí asía donde se encontraba Suigetsu pero al momento de poder tomar la mochila este la alejaba más de mí, los demás solo se burlaban de mis estupidos y pateticos esfuerzos por tratar de recuperar la mochila. Deidara era el unico en estar serio, este solo miraba como me molestaba más y más.

-¿Qué Sakura?-Dijo divertido Suigetsu

-¿Te rindes Haruno?-Dijo detrás de mí Deidara

Algo me lleno de valor para voltera a verlo y mirarlo a los ojos, este se me quedo mirando al igual un par de momentos

-JA-MÁS-Y volte a ver a Suigetsu

Lo intentaría con todas mis fuerzas, me avalanzaría asía él, era mi ultimo intento y sabía perfectamente que si no lo lograba arrebatarle mi mochila ellos serían capacez de molestarme toda una vida, o al menos lo que restaba de la preparatoria. Estaba acuestión de nada de tomar mi mochila cuando alguien tomo la mano de Suigetsu, todos voltearon a ver a ese alguien, incluyendome. Me esforce por ver de quien se tratace

-¡Largate de aquí nuevo!-Le ordeno Deidara

-Este no es asunto tuyo Uchiha-Dijo Suigetsu mientras se soltaba de su agarre

El Uchiha como ellos lo llamaron, le arrebato mi mochila, nadie le quitaba la mirada de encima, pero este ni les prestaba la más minima atención, este me miraba directamente a… Mí. Trage saliva y trate de sonreir un poco

-¿Es tuya Haruno?-me pregunto seriamente, sin quitarme un momenro la vista de ensima

-No estupido…-Le dijo amargamente Deidara-Pelea por la mochila y los lentes de su amiga-Agrego, Sasuke lo miro. Podría jurar que con odio

-No te pregunte a ti, sino a ella-Y volvio a mirarme

-Mira Uchiha, no te metas en problemas-Lo amenazo Sigetsu. Sasuke lo miro ensima de su hombro-Mejor largate y no te haremos nada

Sasuke simplemente sonrio muy amablemente, luego volvio a mirarme

-¿Es tuya?-Volvio a pregunatar

-¡¿Estas idiota o qué Uchiha?!-Le grito Suigetsu y lo tomo del hombro para que lo volteara a ver, pero ni siquiera lo movio

Sasuke miro la mano de Suigetsu en su hombro lo golpeo fuertemente en la nariz, todos se quedaron asombrados al ver a Sasuke tirar a Suigetsu con un solo golpe y una sola mano

-No me vuelvas a tocar y lo mirmo va para ustedes-Les advirtio a los demás, luego me miro a mí una vez más-¿Es tuya?-Me vovio a preguntar

-S-Sí…-Dije algo nerviosa y me costo mucho tragar saliva

-Bien… Hasta que respondes niñita estupida-Sonrio un poco

El Uchiha tomo mi mochila con ambas manos sin quitarme la vista

-Que lastima que sea tuya, señorita Haruno…-Agrego sin quitar la sonrisa de su rostro

-¿P-Por qué lo d-dices? *Esto no va a acabar bien*-Por primera vez ese sujeto me hizo dudar de mis propias palabras

-Jemmp…-Sonrio ampliamente y…

* * *

 **Lamento la demora criaturas, pero mi mamá esta remodelando mi casa y es todo un mugrego y teníamos que estar limpiando a casa rato, pero ya pude escribir un poco**

 **Espero que les este gustando mi nuevo proyecto…**


	3. Capítulo 3

**Mis criaturas del yisus…**

 **¡He regresado con más para ustedes!**

 **Espero en verdad de todo corazón que les este gustando y sino pues díganmelo… Si quieren que le agregue algo más…**

 **Bueno…**

 **A leer se ha dicho...**

* * *

 _ **Broma De Mal Gusto.**_

 _ **Capítulo 3.**_

* * *

El Uchiha tomo mi mochila con ambas manos sin quitarme la vista de ensima

-Que lastima que sea tuya, señorita Haruno

-¿P-Por qué lo d-dices? *Esto no va a cabar bien*-Por primera vez ese sujeto me hizo dudar de mis propias palabras

-Jemmp…-Sonrio ampliamente y miro la mochila en sus manos

-Oh no, ni se te ocurra Uchiha-Le adverti al darme cuenta de sus intenciones

-Vamos, tomala-Me ordeno lo más tranquilo que pudo

Me acerque a él dudosa, me acerque tanto que pude ver lo oscuro de sus ojos y persivir su colonia que llevaba.

-Tomala Haruno-Me dijo al estar cerca-No te atres a quitarmela-Mire asía todos lados, todos los que antes se burlaban de mí, ahora solo miraban-Vamos Haruno, no tengo tu tiempo-Me extendio la mochila

Extendi la mano y tal como me lo espere, este la abrio y la volteo haciendo que todo saliera de ella. Todos comenzaron a reirse, yo solamente me quede ahí

-¿Qué?-Me dijo Sasuke aguantando la risa-¿Pensaste que te la daría¡-Yo simplemente trage saliva-Claro que no NER-D-Y me lanzo la mochila ya vacia

Todos comenzaron a tirar de carcajadas y a alabar a Sasuke.

-¡Hay podre de ti Sakurita!-Se acerco a mí Suigetsu con manchas de sangre en su ropa y en su nariz

-Nadie te ayudaría frentona-Me dijo Deidara tomando un mechón de mi cabello, yo le di un manazo, este tiro mis lentes

-Tal vez nadie, pero se me defender sola y me las pagaran un día, todos ustedes par de idiotas

Mire a todos, pero a quien odiaba con todas mis fuerzas era a Sasuke

-Debí de habermelo imaginado Uchiha-Le dije sin quitarle la vista de encima

-¡Deja de verme!-Me ordeno furioso-No tienes derecho de hacerlo-Se acerco a mí y me empujoasiendo que cañera al suelo

-*Tranquilizate Sakura, todo a su tiempo*-Me puse de pie y vi como todos se retiraban celebrando al Uchiha.

Me acerque en donde estaban mis cosas y las empeze a recoger lo más rápido que pude, me puse los lentes y al momento de hacerlo mire un montoncito de piedras pequeñas y decidi jugar lo mismo que ellos, la tome y sin pensarlo tanto se la lanze al Uchiha, este detuvo sus pasos y volteo a verme, yo de inmediato tome mi mochila del suelo ya con mis cosas y salí corriendo de ahí lo más rápido posible.

-¡Sakura!-Mire a Hinata e Ino al frente de mí

-¿Qué te paso frente?

-Pues lo que pasa es que ese tal Sasuke Uchiha es igual o peor que los estupidos de Deidara y Suigetsu-Dije algo molesta y cansada de tanto correr

-¿Quiénes son ellos?-Dijo Hinata algo curiosa

-Ellos… Son una bola de estupidos que molestan a cualquiera-Respondío por mi Ino

-Sí, y ahora tienen a un nuevo integrante-Comente más molesta

-¿Así?-Empezamos a caminar por un pasillo-¿De quien se trata frente?

-Del Uchiha, ese estupido e engreido

-Y muy guapo frente, no me cansaría de estar entre sus fuertes brazos y entre otra cosa…-Solto una pequeña risa picara Ino

-Jemmp…

-¿Qué sucede Sakura?-Me pregunto Hinata quien había ignorado completamente el comentario de Ino-¿Por qué venías corriendo?

-Porque la pandilla de Deidara me ataco antes de llegar a la cafeteria, me quitaron mi mochila y los lentes, salieron corriendo asía el patio tracero y ahí me trate de defender y cuando estaba por arrebatarles mi mochila llego Uchiha…

-Y te ayudo con esos estupidos y de recompenza te pidio salir con él-Dijo muy emocionada Ino, Hinata y yo solo nos quedamos mirandola

-¿Qué no me escuchaste Ino?-Dije algo molesta

-Bueno, bueno… No, pero ¿Entonces? ¿Qué paso?

-Llego él y le quito de las manos la mochila a Suigetsu. Todos solo mi miraron, y-yo al principio pense que me la daría pero ¡NO! Solo me tiro tosas mis cosas y me la arrojo a la cara y se fuero todos alavandolo a él

-Al parecer era como su iniciacion con ellos Sakura, a-ahí esta mi primo Neji, solo que molesta a hombres, al parecer tú solo…

-Soy como un jugete para ellos, eso es lo que soy, pero ya basta de tantas burlas-Dije sumamente molesta

-¡Cierto! Ahora mismo me va a escuchar esa bola de vaquetones-Dijo igual de molesta Ino

-¿Qué piensas hacer Ino?-Dijo algo preocupada Hinata

-Vamos…-Agrego Ino-Vamos a hablar con ellos y sino se las veran con nosotras-Ino tomo a Hinata de la mano y a jalones se la llevo

-¡Ino, Ino, Ino! ¡No vayan!-Les grite pero ninguna de las dos me había escuchado

Solte un suspiro, admiraba a Ino por su valentía pero yo tambien lo sería y al final dejaria atrás todas las burlas. Ya era ora de clases e iba algo tarde así que me puse en camino cuando choque con alguien

-¿Qué no vaya a donde Haruno?-Sí, exacto. Era él

-Uchiha…-Dije entre dientes-¿Qué quieres aquí?Este no me contesto solo se me quedaba mirando como un diota, bueno ya era un idiota pero me miraba aun más, ¿Me explico?-¡¿Por qupe me miras?!-Le grite furiosa pero este solo me siguio mirando

Mire alrededor y venía solo, luego volví a mirarlo en su rostro tenía una sonrisa dibujada, una ¿Calida sonrisa? Retrocedi pero tope con pared, lo volví a mirar y este avanzaba asía a mí en cuestion de nada estaba a centimetros de mí, podría sentir mi corazón en mi garganta. Él tomo un mechon de mi cabello y empezo a jugar con él, escuchamos pasos , él miro asía un lado luego volvio a mirarme tomo mis lentes y se acerco un poco más a mi rostro. Sentí mi cora arder y al parecer asía era y él lo había notado

-Jemmp…-Sonrio Sasuke un poco

Volvimos a escuchar pasos, este simplemente retrocedio un poco cuando ví a alguien grabando a un par de centímetros de nosotros. Volví a verlo, él tomo mis lentes con ambas manos y los rompio en dos pedazos, los tiro al suelo y de la anda otro muchacho salío y comenzo a pisarlos

-¿Apoco creiste que te besaría Sakura?-Dijo uno voz un poco lejos de mí

-¿Deidara?-dije dudoza y los ojos entre cerrados tratando de poder mirar bien pero era imposible

-Oh, perdón. No me acordaba que no podías ver de lejos-Se burlo de mí

-Vamos Haruno-Era Sasuke esta vez y lo sabía por su voz de galan de novelas-Alguien como yo, ¡JAMÁS TE BESARÍA!-Y comenzo a reírse

Mire ciertas manchas borrosas alejarse a excepcion de una

-Jamás me vuelvas a retar-Escuche su estupida voz

-¿O sino qué?-dije sin miedo a la mancha habladora

-O sino…-Mire como se acerco a mí oido, yo simplemente cerro los ojos-Pagaras las consecuencias SA-KU-RA

Abrí los ojos muy lentamente para ver de quien se trataba, pero si mi cerebro no me engañaba se trataba deñ Uchiha pero cuando las abrí completamente NO HABÍA NADIE.

-Esto no es cierto, no pueden hacerme esto…-Sent´omo las lágrimas comenzaban a salir, no me pude mantener de pie por más tiempo u caí al suelo-No voy a aguantar, no puedo con más burlas, ya no-Cerre os ojos nuevamente y me tape con las manos mis rostro

-Oye…-Escuche una voz, alguien estaba ahí susurrandome y me quite o trate de quitarme las manos-No, no, no-Me tomo de las manos-No te las quites, no sería nada bueno que me vieras

-¿P-Por qué?-Dije nerviosa sin quitarme las manos-¿P-Por qué no quieres?

-Mira… No hay nadie aquí más que tú y yo-Me susurro un poco más bajo

-N-No entiendo-Dije confusa y escuche como suspiraba

-No quiero que me veas para que nadie sepa quien te ayudo porque…

-Lo sé, lo sé… Alguien te podría molestar por ayudar a la nerdad, entiendo…. Pero ya me canse de estar así con las manos

-Perdona, d-deja te pongo algo

Y así lo hizo, me puso lo que al parecer era un pañuelo

-*Huele… Rico, pero se me hace algo… Familiar*

-Bien, ¿Tienes un respuesto en tu casillero?

-S-Sí, eso creo ¿Qué piensas hacer?

-Dejarte cerca de tu casillero para que tomes tus lentes y vayas a clases, así que andando

Me tomo de la mano, estaba algo fría, grande y debos delgados. Trate de tocar un poco más su mano pero de la nada nos detuvimos

-¿Qué haces?-Susurro algo molesto

-N-Nada, ¿P-Por qué lo d-dices?

-Por nada, deja de tratar de ver o averiguar quien soy, es mejor para ambos

-Bien, pero dime tu nombre, te juro que no averiguare, por tu bien y el mío

-Me llamo sabvgsdu…-Dijo entre dientes

-¿Cómo?

-Such… Y ya, es todo lo que sabras y apurate que ya sonara la campana

Apresuramos él paso, le dí el numero de mi casillero

-Bien, llegamos-Me llevo asía la puerta de mi casillero-Ahora, escucha. No te vayas a quitar el pañuelo hasta que escuches la campana, ¿Entendido?-Solo asenti-Bien, nos veremos luego y por cierto, pienqie q-que eres… Linda-Sentí su mano tocar mi rostro, era lindo sentir eso

Escuche pasos alejarse y de la nada la campana toco. De inmediato me quite el pañuelo para cuando trate de mirar bien ya se encontraban todos afuera de los pasillos

-Hey…-Me tocaron el hombro y de inmediato volte-¿En donde estabas? Faltaste a la quinta clase frente

-L-Lo siento *Esa es la voz de Ino sin duda*

-¿Y tus lentes Sakura?-Escuche la inconfundible voz de Hinata

-Me los rompio Uchiha y un extraño me ayudo a llegar aquí

-Hablando de él… Tampoco llego a la clase, bueno si entro pero salío de volada y ya no regreso

-Pero yo tengo una excusa y él no

-Y hablando de excusa… ¿Y ese pañuelo?

-Es… Mío-Mentí

-Es algo feo, mejor ven, vamos a ver si tienes otros lentes de respuesto

Ino busco en el casillero y afortunadamente si había otro par

-*Vamos Sakura, tendras que acostumbrarte a esto… Ese tal Sasuke te hara la vida miserable y eso… Lo tienes que aceptar*-Tome los lentes de la mano de Ino y me los puse

* * *

La semana paso volando y los problemas crecieron pues Sasuke y lo que ahora era su pandilla pero gracias a dios era fin de semana y eso significaba

-¡Adios problemas!-Dije acostandome en mi comoda cama

-¡Hey Saku!-Me hablo Sasori detrás de la puerta-¿Puedo pasar?

-Pasa…-Me cente al borde de la cama, Sasori entro-¿Qué sucede?

-Mamá quiere que hable contigo sobre lo que paso en la escuela

-¿Qué pasa con eso?

-Bueno…-Tomo asiento enfrente de mí-No me gusto para nada que te rompieran tus lentes y mucho menos que te pusieran una mano encima… Eres mi hermana y solo yo puedo tocarte y molestarte-Dijo en tono amable y jugueton

-Calmate Sasori, solo paso eso…

-¿Quién hizo toso eso Sakura?-Ahora se escuchaba molesto

-F-Fue el U-Uchiha… S-Sasuke Uchi-ha

-Ese… E-Ese estupido idiota me las pagara-Estaba por ponerse de pie pero yo lo tome de la mano-Sakura, sueltame por favor-Vi la rabía en sus ojos y eso de cierto modo me asustaba

-No, no te voy a soltar Sasori

-Sakura, tiene que pagar ese idiota por lo que pasaste

-¿Qué? Nadie nos vio *O al menos eso creo yo*

-De todos modosm él y todos los de su pandilla necesitan saber que no estas sola

-Sasori Haruno… No estoy sola y lo sé pero no quiero meterte en problemas ¿Entendido?

-Sakura…-Se acerco a mí, tomo mi rostro y se me quedo mirando-Mi Sakura yo…-La puerta se abrio de la nada

-¿Qué pasa aquí?-Era mi padre, solte a Sasori y corri asía sus brazos-Sakura, hija lo siento mucho. Tuve que salir de viaje pero tu madre me comento lo que te hicieron y vine lo más rápido que pude

-Lo sé, mamá me dijo que te salio de la nada ese viaje

-Y tú-Le dijo mi padre a Sasori-¿Por qué no la defendiste?

-En eso estoy

-¡Ya basta!-Dije algo molesta-Tu no vas a ser nada y es lo ultimo que digo Sasori Haruno-Tome mis audifonos y mi celular y salí de mi cuarto

* * *

 **Bueno criaturas se los adelante porque mañana es mi graduación y no se si me dara tiempo de subirles el capítulo así que espero que les alla agradado:3**

 **¿Quién creen que sea el extraño quien ayudo a nuestra Sakura? Y si no saben o se les ocurre ¿Quién quieren que sea nuestro ayudante?**

 **Bueno hasta el proximo capítulo criaturas, se cuidan y felices vacaciones**


	4. Capítulo 4

**¡Criaturas!**

 **He regresaso con más para ustedesx3 Espero y lo disfruten**

 **Sin más a leer se ha dicho…**

* * *

 _ **Broma De Mal Gusto.**_

 _ **Capítulo 4.**_

* * *

-¡Ya basta!-Dije algo molesta-Tu no vas a ser nada y es lo ultimo que digo Sasori Haruno-Tome mis audifonos y mi celular y salí de mi cuarto

Salí corriendo de la casa, no podría creer que hasta mi propio padre me hiciera eso, que obligara a Sasori a tomar en sus manos la venganza. Respire a fondo, ya no quería pensar en nada de eso y mucho menos regresar a mi casa, así que me puse los audifonos y comence a caminar sin rumbo alguno, estaba por guardar el celular en mi bolsillo del pantalón cuando comenzo a sanar, lo mire y eran varías notificaciones así que erróneamente decidí desbloquearlo, lo mire bien y era… Exacto, burlas asía a mí

-Eres una nerda… Nunca debiste de haber nacido… Cuatro ojos… Nadie te quiere en la prepa y te quedaras sola por el resto de tu vida… Todos te tienen lastima tabla…-Eral algunas de las cosas que decían en aquella red social-Esto se acaba ahora

Me dí la medía vuelta para dirigirme asía la preparatoría , sabia que era fin de semana pero los directivoc siempre estaban ahí con los alumnos que estaban mal en las materías. Fui lo más rápido posible pero cuando estaba por entrar mire a la "Pandilla" del Uchiha me comence a alarmar pero estos solo me pasaron de largo, ni siquiera me miraron a excepción de alguien

-Uchiha…-Dije entre dientes

Estaba apunto de gritarle cuando mi celular comenzo a sonar, lo volvi a mirar por un momento eso creía yo

-Creo que te llaman Haruno…-Mire asía enfrente de mí y ahí se encontraba Sasuke

No quería hacerle caso en todo lo que él me pide pero lo hice, eran más notificaciónes y al ultimo era un video. Lo abrí y comence a verlo, era…

-No… No, no puede ser esto cierto…-Mire al Uchiha

-¿Qué pasa Haruno?-Me dijo sonriendo de oreja a oreja

-¿Qué has hecho?-Lo mire de pies a cabeza

-¿Qué he hecho Haruno?-Me dijo descaradamente

-No te hagas, subiste el video cuando me rompias, o mejor dicho, me rompian mis lentes

-Solo… Me estoy vengando Haruno

-¿No fue suficiente con romperlos?-Dije más que molesta

-No, la verdad no Haruno-Me pego algo a la frente

-¿Q-Qué es e-esto?-Me lo quite y lo mire, era una foto mía con mis lentes viejos

-Nada…-Y se fue de ahí-¡OH, por cierto!-Me grito, yo solo volte para verlo, este miro asía al frente, un poco al frente de mí y se retiro muy sonriente

Espere hasta que se me perdieran de vista y me acerque asía donde el Uchiha me había apuntado y mi temor más grande se hizo realidad. Eran montones y montones de fotos mías iguales a la que Sasuke me había pegado pero estas decían "LA MÁS NERD" escritas alrededor de la foto

-Esto se acaba ahora Uchiha-Comence a quitarlas todas las que podía pues era toda una pared tapisada de estas-Quieres guerra, guerra tendras Sasuke Uchiha

Me diriji al salón de clases, por fortuna no estaba nadie ahí y pude entrar y salir como si nada

-Solo falta que llegue el lunes para que te lleves tu sorpresa Uchiha y me dare por bien servida

El celular comenzo a sonar nuevamente, pero esta vez era una llamada

-Sasori…-Le conteste-¿Qué pasa?

-¿Ya lo viste?-Dijo algo molesto-¡¿Ya lo viste?!

-¿Ver que Sasori? Y calmate por favor

-No Sakura, nada de calmarme… Ese idiota me las pagara y a partir de ahora no te separaras de mí y ni yo de ti ¿Quedo claro?

-S-Sasori…

-Nada de peros Sakura, ya quedo claro-Y colgo

-Ni modo, me tendre que aguantar… *Lo bueno es que solo podre molestar a Sasuke en clases tato como él a mí*

* * *

El fin de semana paso rápido y mi emoción crecía al poder ver la cara del Uchiha al ver lo que había hecho. De la nada alguien toco la puerta de mi habitación

-Adelante-Ví que la puerta se abrío, era Sasori-¿Qué sucede? ¿Necesitas algo?

-¿No te acuerdas?-Dijo serío, yo solo negue-Ayer te dije que no me separaría de ti y te lo voy a cumplir Sakura

-¡Ahhhhh! Eso…

-Sí, eso. Así que apurate

-Ya estoy lista

-Bien, vamonos-Dijo entre frio y cortante, o tal vez ambas

Ambos bajamos, Sasori abrio mi puerta y subi, él tardo un momento

-Listo…-Subio al auto algo extraño-Vamonos

No dije nada, solo mire como prendia el auto y nos dirigiamos asía la escuela. No tardamos mucho en llegar y al momento de hacerlo estaban ahí la pandilla de Sasuke Uchiha, baje del auto y me tope cpn la fría mirada de él.

-Miora, mira…-Dijo Deidara acercandose a mí-La nerd ya tiene novio, que lastima ¿No lo creen?

-*¿Novio?* Él…-Mire como Sasori se interponía entre él y yo

-¿Cómo la vez?-Dijo orgulloso Sasori-Ella no esta sola y ya no le haran nada, ahora… Largense sino quieren que les regrese todo lo que han hecho

-Tranquilo…-Dijo finalmente Sasuke, dirigio ahora su mirada asía mi hermano-Nos iremos-Me volteo a ver a mí una vez más-Hasta luego Haruno-Me sonrio y luego se retiro

-Sakura…-Era Sasori susurrandome-¿Qué fue eso?

-¿Qué fue que?-Lo mire fria

-Ese pelinegro, te mira como si fueras… De su propiedad

-No sé de que hablas y mejor explicame que fue todo eso, no eres mi novio… Eres mi HER-MA-NO

-Lo sere hasta que esos idiotas te dejen de molestar

-¡Bien!-Le di la espalda y me fui lejos de él

-¡Sakura, esperame!-De la nada me alcanzo-¡Te dije que esperaras!

-Voy tarde a clases, no puedo esperar-Le conteste molesto-Además, me lastimas

-Lo siento-Me solto

Sasori no dijo nada más y comenzamos a caminar asía mi salón de clases lo más rápido que podíamos

-Nos vemos en la hora del descanso aquí Saku-Me sonrio y se retiro asía su salón

-Así que es verdad Haruno-Escuche detrás de mí, volte y era Sasuke

-¿D-De que hablas?

-de tu novio, pero veo que te trata algo… Mal

-¡Eso a ti no te importa Uchiha!-Iba a entrar al salón pero él me lo evito al ponerse enfrente de mí

-Tienes razón…-Sonrio amargamente-Eso a mí no me importa

Vi como daba media vuelta y entraba al salón, solo solte un suspiro y entre despues de él. Mire a todos del salón parados al frente de él, aun lado y al otro

-*¡Mierda! Se me había olvidado por completo su sorpresa*-Me apresure a sentarme en mi lugar lo más tranquila que pude y al momento de hacerlo escuche un grito

-¡Haruno!-Si, era Sasuke gritandome.

Mire como la multitud se hacia a un lado dejando a la vista mi gran creación

-¿Qué sucede Uchiha?-Dije quitada de la pena y tratando de no hecharme a reír

-¿Qué es esto?-Me enseño una bola de papel

-Basura, ¿No es ovbio?

-Se que es basura Haruno, pero solo tú pudiste haber hecho esto y no lo nieges-Me dijo más que molesto

-Pues…-Me puse de pie y lo mire directamente a los ojos-Sí, lo hice yo porque es ¡TU BA-SU-RA!

Sasuke estaba a punto de reclamarme pero el sensei Kakashi llego en ese preciso momento

-Bien, sentados todos y…-Miro a Sasuke y luego su asiento y luego regreso a Sasuke-Por favor Uchiha, recoge tu mugrego de asient-Sonrio ampliamente debajo de su mascara

Sasuke solo asintio y comenzo a quitar todas las fotos mías hechas bolita que yo había pegado con cinta adhesiva a su banco. Ese momento fue tan grandioso y divertido, jamás lo olvidare.

La clase empezo, no hicieron falta las frías miradas del Uchiha y sus molestas insultos que me mandaba mediante papelitos, trataba de poner atención pero entre Ino y Sasuke, era totalmente imposible. Toco la campana

-¡Al fin descanso!-Dijo Ino mientras se estiraba y los demás salian-¿Nos acompañas frente? Iremos con Naruto y Saí

-No, yo ire a la biblioteca, me gusta el silencio de ahí

-Bien, cuidate. Nos vemos de regreso

-Hasta luego Sakura…-Se despidio Hinata

Las mire salir mientras metía todas mis cosas a mi mochila, una vez todas adentro solte un pequeño suspiro y me dirigí asía el pasillo, no había nadie de la pandilla de Sasuke así que me tranquilice un poco, pero tampoco había señales de Sasori

-*Bien, me ire sola. No pienso esperarlo*-Y me fui asía la biblioteca l más rápido que pude y entre a un largo pasillo

Al final de este estana la puerta con un enorme letrero encima de esta con las letras formando: Biblioteca Escolar. Camine un oco más de prisa abri la puerta. Al fin estaba en la comodidad de la biblioteca. Tome uno de los libros de la estanteria de historias romanticas

-*Casadores de Sombras*-Leí la portada-*Seguramente lo han de haber acomodado mal pues esta no es una historia muy romantica que digamos*-Pense

No le di importancia y me fui asía la mesa de lectores, prendí la luz de la mesa y comence a leer.

La historia me había atrapado pues entre cosas increibles como magia, moustros, vampiros y hombres lobos; me encontraba ya a la mitad del libro y apenas habían pasado pocos segundos. De la nada empece a sentir una mirada fria pobrenir de no se donde, no le di importancia alguna y segui con mi lectura

-Hola señorita Haruno…-Escuche detrás de mí, intente voltear pero me lo evito poniendo sus manos en mis hombros, sentí su calido tacto con la piel de mi cuello-No, por favor no voltes…

-¿Such? ¿E-Eres tú?-Dije dudosa y sin voltear

-Vaya, parece que alguien si se acuerda de que existo y de que te ayude-Dijo entre lo que parecia que sonreía

-S-Sí, agradezco tu ayuda Such-Sonreía, algo tonto pues tal vez él no me miraba

-No es nada…-Dijo ahora algo serio

-¿Sucede algo?-Quito sus manos de mis hombros

-No, solo… Me tengo que ir

-¿Por qué?

-Me entere que tienes novio, no me vaya a venir a golpear

-No, él no es mi novio

-¿Ah no?

-No…-Iba a voltear pero de la nada tapo mis ojos con un pañuelo

-Veo que lo llevas a todos lados Sakura-Me dijo al oido susurandome, mi cuerpo se sintio extraño al tenerlo tan cerca de mí-Se te ve bien y lo admito, al pensar que ya no tendría la oportunidad de legar a conocerte bien me… Me asustaba

-¿Asustarte?-Deje el libro en la mesa y me puse de pie, senti como amarraba el pañuelo para así darme la vuelta-¿Por qué te asustaría eso?

-Oh Sakura…-Sentí sus dedos jugar con mi mejilla, tome su mano y senti como se acercaba a mí

-*Su olor, me… Me es familiar*

-Me gustas Sakura y te lo dire solo una vez, no se que me pasa contigo… No te conozco pero me gustaría llegar a hacerlo-Senti como movia sus labios en mi frente descubierta-Si por mí fuera nadie te haría daño…

-Such…-Iba a subir mi mano asía donde se encontraba su rostro, pero como siempre él me lo evito

-No, no digas nada… Lo siento, no debí… Me tengo que ir, hasta luego Sakura Haruno…-Y retiro su mano y escuche pasos alejarse

Me quite el pañuelo, nadie estaba alrededor como aquella vez

-*Q-Que extraño muchacho… ¿Sera que es feo? No, no me importa si es feo… Él es… Tierno y lindo*-Sonreí tontamente y puse mi mano en donde él antes jugaba con mi mejilla-*Algun día lo conocere, de eso estoy segura*-Mire el reloj de la biblioteca

Ya era algo tarde así que tome el libro y mis cosas, me acerque a la secretaria para que me dejara llevarlo a casa y regresarlo cuando terminara de leerlo

-Aquí tienes Sakura…-Me dijo amablemente Shizune

-Disculpa Shizune…

-¿Sí?

-¿No viste con quien estaba hablando hace un par de momentos?

-¿Eh?-Dijo algo extraña

-Sí, lo que pasa es que…-Le explique todo-Y al momento de quitarme el pañuelo no había nadie

-No, lo siento Sakura. Estaba ocupada ordenando unos libros y no me fije bien

-Bueno… No hay problema. Bueno me retiro, gracias Shizune-Y salí de ahí

Iba caminando tranquilamente cuando de la nada alguien me tomo de la muñeca y me jala

-Te dije que me esperaras en tu salón Sakura-Era Sasori sumamente molesto

-L-Lo siento, espere pero no estabas ahí, ¿Cómo me encontrastes?

-Si no fuese por Ino Sakura… A la otra avisame, por eso existen los celulares

-L-Lo s-siento-Agache mi rostro

-No importa, vamos, te dejare en tu salón y toma…-Mire y eran unas galletas-Todo por estar ahí metida no has de haber comido

-G-Gracias

-Vamos, ya vas tarde a clases

Empezamos a caminar, y al llegar al pasillo que nos llevaba directamente a mi salón se encontraba Sasuke con los demás de sus pandilla

-¡Hey idiota!-Le gritaron a Sasori…

* * *

 **Lamento de demora criaturas, pero ayer fui al seguro y si son mexicanos saben como son de tardados ahí :C**

 **Pero aquí lo tienen sin falta:3**


	5. Capítulo 5

**Aquí sigo criaturasx3**

 **Lamento subirlo un poco tarde pero mi lap se actualizo sola y no me dejaba entrar a la pagina X( Tuve que desactualizarla de nuevo para poder entra. Pero aquí se los dejo, tarde pero seguro.**

 **Acompáñame** **a leer esta hermosa historia xD**

 **A leer se ha dicho…**

* * *

 ** _Broma De Mal Gusto_**

 ** _Capítulo 5._**

* * *

Iba caminando tranquilamente cuando de la nada alguien me tomo de la muñeca y me jala

-Te dije que me esperaras en tu salón Sakura-Era Sasori sumamente molesto

-L-Lo siento, espere pero no estabas ahí, ¿Cómo me encontraste?

-Si no fuese por Ino Sakura… A la otra avísame, por eso existen los celulares

-L-Lo s-siento-Agache mi rostro

-No importa, vamos, te dejare en tu salón y toma…-Mire y eran unas galletas-Todo por estar ahí metida no has de haber comido

-G-Gracias

-Vamos, ya vas tarde a clases

Empezamos a caminar, y al llegar al pasillo que nos llevaba directamente a mi salón se encontraba Sasuke con los demás de sus pandilla

-¡Hey idiota!-Le gritaron a Sasori

Él volteo a ver y se tratada de Naruto y Saí quien venían acompañados con Hinata e Ino.

-*Gracias a dios que eran ellos los que le gritaron sino…*

-Hola Sasori, hasta que te dejas ver y… ¿Eso que acompañas a Sakura? ¿Ya eres el hermano responsable que todo el mundo piensa que eres?-Dijo Naruto

-Naruto…-Le susurro Sasori-Cierra la boca…

-¿Por qué?-Le dijo Sai sin entender

-Lo que pasa es que a Sakura la han estado molestando y esos idiotas…-Miro asía donde estaba la pandilla-Piensan que Sasori es su novio, y desde la mañana no la han molestado

-Pero tu eres su hermano, no su novio…

-Mejor grítalo al mundo entero Naruto….-Todos miraron asía atrás, se trataba de Sasuke-Vamos, dime la verdad si no quieres que te parta la cara niñito

-No te diré nada, y largo de aquí-Le contesto Naruto más que molesto

-No, no, no, no…-Se nego Deidara ahora-Dinos, ¿Escuchamos bien?

-Dependiendo de que escucharon…-Dijo Sai entre dientes

-Escuchamos… Que entre Sakura y… Sasori-Lo miro Sasuke de pies a cabeza-No son novios sino HER-MA-NOS

Todos se quedaron en silencio, la tragedia se acercaba y de eso no me salvaría ni mi propia madre. Sasori no dejaba de ver a Sasuke y este no dejaba de ver a mi hermano, Naruto estaba a unos cuantos pasos detrás de él y no dejaba de ver a Deidara

-Al menos…-Dijo Deidara con una de sus cejas alzadas-Que a los hermanitos les guste jugar a la casita, donde él…-Apunto a Sasori-Es el papá y Sakurita la mamá…

-¡A ella la respetas imbécil!-Dijo de impediato Sasori

-¡Uy! Siempre a la defenciba HA-RU-NO-Dijo burlón Sasuke

-Por favor Sasori, vamonos-Le suplique a mi hermano

-Anda, lárgate Haruno-Le dijo Sasuke

-Esto no quedara así Uchiha

-Uyyy que miedo

-Vamonos…

Tomo de la mano a Sasori y lo empece a jalar. Llegamos a fuera, en el pasillo donde empezó toda mi tortura y en mi cabeza solo pensaba en una sola cosa: HACER PAGAR A SASUKE UCHIHA.

-¿Qué aremos ahora?-Dijo preocupado Naruto quien venia detrás de nosotros

-Nada, esto lo resolveré yo-Dijo más que serio Sasori-Ella es mi hermana, y es mi responsabilidad

-Ella es nuestra amiga Sasori, no la dejaremos sola y ni a ti tampoco-Comento Sai

-¡Pero es mi problema!-Dije fríamente y mirando a los tres-Esto lo resolveré yo

-¿Tienes un plan frente?-Me pregunto Ino

-Sí, algo planeas Sakura-Me dijo algo feliz Hinata-Cuéntanos

-Bien, acerquence…

Les conté todo lo que tenía planeado hacer, todos a excepción de Sasori estuvieron de acuerdo pero de todos modos solo le quedo aceptar mi plan ya que era lo mejor para todos y para mí.

-Bien… No más interrupciones. A partir de ahora yo me encargare de todo ¿Quedo claro Sasori?

-No, pero ya no me queda de otra. Acepto y… Te apoyare en todo Saku

-Bien…-Le sonreí a mi hermano-Ahora hay que ir a clases o se nos ara tarde

* * *

Las semanas pasaron, mi plan iba en marcha claro poco a poco iba a salir a la luz pero primero era lo primero.

-Vamos Saku, tengo que llegar súper temprano hoy-Me apuraba Sasori

-Iré caminando…

-Mmm… Entiendo, nos vemos luego

-Sip, hasta luego Sasori

Vi como salía de la casa y me apure para irme a la escuela. Si iba a poner en marcha mi plan necesitaba que el Uchiha me mirara sola y si me miraba caminando como si nada y indefensa… Todo marcharía a la perfección y no lo digo porque quería que me molestara, esa parte la odiaba y con el simple hecho de pensarlo hacia que un escalofrió recorriera mi cuerpo, lo hacía para que él sufriera igual que yo o mucho más.

-Vamos, aparece… Tienes que aparecer-Me decía entre dientes, estaba caminando por donde lo vi por primera vez-*¡Ahí esta!*-En el mismo sitio

Me acerque a él como si nada pasara, como si no lo estuviera buscando o esperando… Pensándolo bien en esta parte del plan ya parecería su novia o mucho peor una acosadora más.

-¿Y tu novio Haruno?-Me dijo muy quitado de la pena sin siquiera voltear a verme

-¿Eh?-Dijo algo alarmada-¿C-Como sabes que era yo?

-Simple…-Me miro con sus ojos oscuros que sentía que me penetraban y me dejaban vulnerable ante él-Por su olor Sakura

-¿Q-Qué tiene mi olor? *¿Se me habrá olvidado ponerme desodorante o perfume?*-Me olí a mi misma, pero nada era raro, todo olía igual que siempre

-Hay Haruno-Me dijo con una ¿Tierna sonrisa en su rostro?-Vamos… O ¿Querrás llegar tarde a clases?

Mire asía el semáforo para cruce peatonal, estaba en verde y me puse en camino asía la prepa pasando a Sasuke de largo. No quería mirar asía atrás, sentía que si lo hacía Sasuke me estuviera mirando algo… Raro

-*Vamos Sakura… Sino te acercas lo suficiente nada de lo que hagas funcionara, tienes que hacerlo por tu propio bien*

Llegue algo rápido a la prepa, mucho más rápido de lo que pensaba y en la entrada del salón se encontraba Hinata algo nerviosa

-Sakura, buenos días-Me dijo alegremente-¿Todo bien? ¿Salio perfecto?

-N-No…-Dije algo exaltada

-¿Cómo? Estabas muy segura de ti misma cuando nos contestas el plan

-Lo s-se… Pero… Él… S-Su mirada… L-Lo intentare más tarde Hinata

-Esta bien Sakura, sin presiones-Me sonrió tiernamente

-Hola frente, hola Hinata…-Nos saludo Ino-¿Qué paso con tu asunto Sakura?-Dijo ya más seria

-Nada, no pude hacerlo… L-Lo are luego y… Mejor hay que meternos a clases que ya va a tocar la campana

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo… Pero yo quiero ser parte de él

-¿Cómo Ino?-Dijo Hinata algo curiosa

-Si… ¿Cómo?

-Pues arreglándote y desaciendonos de varías cosas…. Confieso que siempre lo quice hacer-Dijo sonriente Ino-Y ya, ya. Hablamos luego, a clases

Entramos a clases, no podía de dejar en la profunda mirada de Sasuke y no porque era perfecta; bueno de cierta manera todas sabemos que si la es… Pero ese no era el punto. Jamás me había mirado de ese modo.

Las clases pasaron velozmente, tanto que no había puesto atencion con ver como se comportaba Sasuke y tratar de memorizar cada uno para así poder "Toparmelo casualmente". La campana había tocado, todos aguardaban sus cosas y yo solo vigilaba al Uchiha; lo mire tomar su mochila y salir, lo seguí hasta el baño de varones

-*¿Por qué son tan miones?*-Lo espere a unos cuantos metros

Lo ví salir pero no venía solo, sino con su pandilla. Al parecer ese era su punto de reunion, pero puse un poco más de atención y venían asía donde yo me encontraba

-*Demonios, tengo que alejarme de aquí sino todo se ira a la basura*-Salí corriendo de ahí pero al dar la vuelta….


	6. Capítulo 6

**Lamento las faltas de ortografía criaturas pero mi lap se ha vuelto loca con tanto SasuSaku y NaruHina que le he metido xD pero trato de arreglarlo antes de que lo suba, así que sin más que agregar…**

 **A leer se ha dicho…**

* * *

 ** _Broma De Mal Gusto_**

 ** _Capítulo 6._**

* * *

Las clases pasaron velozmente, tanto que no había puesto atención con ver como se comportaba Sasuke y tratar de memorizar cada uno para así poder "Toparmelo casualmente". La campana había tocado, todos aguardaban sus cosas y yo solo vigilaba al Uchiha; lo mire tomar su mochila y salir, lo seguí hasta el baño de varones

-*¿Por qué son tan miones?*-Lo espere a unos cuantos metros

Lo ví salir pero no venía solo, sino con su pandilla. Al parecer ese era su punto de reunión, pero puse un poco más de atención y venían asía donde yo me encontraba

-*Demonios, tengo que alejarme de aquí sino todo se ira a la basura*-Salí corriendo de ahí pero al dar la vuelta estaban la estúpida de Karin

Una de las fieles seguidoras de las bromas pesadas de Sasuke y sus fieles perros falderos y prima de Naruto, ¿Acaso esto podría ir peor?

-¿Qué haces aquí frentona?-Me dijo algo risueña Karin

-N-Nada, yo solo aquí… Pasaba casualmente

-No te creo nada niña

-Mira Karin, justo viene Sasuke y su pandilla-Le dijo una de sus fieles amigas, Karin miro sobre mi hombro

-¡Sasukito! ¡Sasukito!-Comenzó a gritarle Karin

Sasuke la miro o ¿Me miraba a mí?

-Y-Yo… Me voy…

-Oh no frentona… Tu te quedas-Una de las amigas de Karin me empujo y Karin me puso el pie

Estaba 100% segura de que caería en el piso pero unas manos me sujetaron, mire su pecho subir y bajar muy tranquilamente y su presume llego a mis fosas y… Me hipnotizó. Mire un poco más arriba, estaba en brazos de Sasuke Uchiha, sus ojos y los míos estaban ahí, mirándonos, solo él y yo. Lo demás comenzaba a verse borroso, a desaparecer y solo permanecimos él y yo en ese mismo instante

-*Vamos Sakura… ¡Reacciona!*-Me decía a mi misma, pero mi cuerpo no reaccionaba

Sasuke se acercaba más y más, no me miraba a mí sino mis ¿Labios?

-*¡Hazlo ahora! Esto no volverá a pasar ¡NUNCA MÁS!*-Dije y de la nada reaccione y empece a escuchar las voces de Karin y de Deidara-*¡Esto se acaba ahora mismo Uchiha!*

Me separe de él y lo empuje, tome mis cosas y me fui furiosa de ahí, no corriendo sino camine, camine sin parar hasta llegar a los estacionamientos

-*Vamos Sakura, tranquilízate. Todo resulto como lo querías, no hay nada de que arrepentirse*-Tratada de consolarme a mi misma pero… Algo fañaba en todo eso

No le dí importancia alguna así que me dirigí asía dentro para tomar mi ultima clase y irme de ahí, pero antes de hacerlo me tope con Ino

-Frente…-Me saludo muy alegre-¿Qué sucedió?

-¿D-De que hablas?

-Con el Uchiha, el guapo

-Bien, ya dio el primer paso. Ya no hay vuelta atrás Ino-Puerca

-Bien, que empiece el plan Haruno-Dijo con una retorcida sonrisita-Oh, antes de que se me olvide… No tendremos la ultima clase así que… Nos podemos ir

-Eso es una buena noticia, al fin a casa

-Bueno te veo frente

Me despedí de Ino y me fui una vez más asía los estacionamientos para poder ir por mi bicicleta pero al llegar ahí me lleve la mayor sorpresa de mi vida. Tome mi celular y le marque a Sasori

-Hola, ¿Sakura?

-Sasori, te necesito

-¿Qué sucede ahora?

-Me surgió un problema, necesito que vengas por…

-No puedo Sakura, ya no me encuentro en la escuela y no pienso regresarme por ti. Tu me dijiste que ya no me metiera en tus asuntos, así que arreglatelas como puedas. Adiós-Y colgó

-Perfecto, hermanos. Bien… Me las arreglare por mi cuenta

Tome la bicicleta que se encontraba sin llantas, ni de la delantera y mucho menos la trasera y grafitiada por todas partes con la palabra: "NERD" y estaba segura de quien se trataba

-U-CHI-HA…-Dije entre dientes-Estas me las pagas ahora

Lo busque hasta por debajo de la tierra y nadie me sabría decir en donde se encontraba hasta que se me ocurrió buscar en el patio trasero y… Exacto, ahí estaban todos. Tome fuertemente la bicicleta y me dirigí asía ellos, se la aventé y uno que otro salto del susto pues se encontraban burlándose de la "Gran Asaña" que habían hecho. Sasuke se me quedo mirando como idiota

-Esto se acaba ahora Uchiha, ya me hartaron y esta es su ultima bromita que me hacen. Me las pagaran o mejor dicho… Me las pagaras tú-Apunto a Sasuke-Y de la forma que menos piensas Sasuke Uchiha

-Wow, wow… Bájale niñita-Me dijo Deidara

-No, ¿Quieres guerra? Pues guerra tendrás Sasuke

Saque como pude de la mochila en candado de la bicicleta y se lo lance fuertemente a Sasuke, este lo golpeo fuertemente en el rostro, específicamente en su boca y este provoco que su labio sangrara un poco. No le di importancia alguna y me fui como si nada hubiera pasado. Deidara y Suigetsu se levantaron de su cómodo asiento e iban tras de mí, pero Sasuke los detuvo; solo se quedaron ahí mirándome como me retiraba o… Planeando su próxima jugada, pero mi plan estaba en marcha y nada y nadie me detendría hasta darle de su propia medicina a Sasuke.

* * *

No se ni como llegue a casa, solo me di cuenta cuando mi madre me preguntaba como me había ido en el día, me senté en el piso, aun lado de la puerta… Yo simplemente le conteste

-Mamá… ¿Me puedes abrazar?

-Hay cariño, mi Sakura. ¿Qué sucedió? Algo malo por supuesto porque sino no me hubieras pedido un abrazo

-Nada, solo… Necesito que me den cariño

-¿Sakura?-Escuche pasos provenir de las escaleras, era Sasori-¿Qué paso?

-Ahora si te preocupas idiota-Le conteste sumamente molesta

-¡Sakura!-Me reclamo mi mamá

-Y-Yo lo s-siento, pero t-tu me lo pediste

-Yo no te pedí que me dejaras sola en la escuela, solo te pedí que me dejaras resolver mis problemas

-Ahora que paso Saku, anda cuéntame-Trato de acercarse y tomar un mechón de mi cabello pero me puse de pie

-Nada, solo que me he quedado sin bicicleta

-¿Y eso hija?-Se preocupo mi mamá aun más

-Porque…

-Fue él de nuevo verdad

-¿Él? No entiendo, ¿Me podrías explicar por favor?

-Sí, fue él y no mamá

-Sakura…

-No dije, es mejor que yo resuelva esto

-Pero mira como te pones cada vez que te hace algo

-Pero lo solucionare de acuerdo, lo are ya… Ya puse en marcha el plan

-¿Qué plan?

-¡Nada mamá!-Dijimos a coro Sasori y yo en tono amable

Nos fuimos cada quien a nuestras habitaciones sin decir nada más que eso. Entre a mi cuarto cerrando la puerta detrás de mí, mire mi cama y luego el reloj que se encontraba en la mesa de noche

-Las 6, aun es muy temprano para dormir… *¿Dormir? ¿Quién podría dormir? ¿Quién podría dormir al pensar en todo lo que me esta pasando? Sasuke, nuestras enfrentaciones… Todos los problemas… Mis sentimientos… ¡¿Mis sentimientos?!* Pero que dices Sakura, tú… Tú no puedes pensar en eso, no puedes y punto. Mejor piensa en Such *Él… De una extraña manera se ha ganado tu corazón y tu confianza, pero admito que me encantaría que Sasuke fuera él* ¡Estupidez! Es lo único que estas pensando Sakura Haruno

Me fui a darme un buen baño y así poder tranquilizarme un poco e ir a dormir por muy temprano que sea. Termine de bañarme y salí, me di cuenta de que no había llevado ropa para dormir así que me envolví en la toalla y fui a buscar, una corriente de aire frió entro por mi ventana

-*Que raro, yo jure que la había cerrado*-No le di importancia alguna ya que el olor a aire fresco me encantada y más porque comenzaba a llover, pero algo andaba mal, sentía otra presencia aparte de la mía-¿H-Hay alguien a-ahí?-Dije casi susurrando evitando alarmar a mis padres y a Sosori. Sentí como alguien respiraba detrás de mi muy tranquilamente-¿Q-Quien e-eres?-Dije casi tartamudeando, sentí como mis piernas me temblaban…

* * *

 **Tan, tan, taaaaan…**

 **Los dejare en suspenso por una bella semana criaturas:3**

 **Pero díganme ¿Quién le gustaría que estuviera en el cuarto de nuestra pelirosa? O bien ¿Qué harían ustedes si están en una habitación con la muchacha/muchacho de sus sueños casi o completamente desnuda/desnudo?**


	7. Capítulo 7

**¡He regresado!**

 **¿Los hice esperar? Lo lamento pero aquí se los dejo un capítulo de regalo para ustedes :3 Solo porque me caen bien, si no fuera así no les doy nada xD**

 **Sin más que agregar**

 **A leer se ha dicho…**

* * *

 _ **Broma De Mal Gusto**_

 _ **Capítulo 7.**_

* * *

Me fui a darme un buen baño y así poder tranquilizarme un poco e ir a dormir por muy temprano que sea. Termine de bañarme y salí, me di cuenta de que no había llevado ropa para dormir así que me envolví en la toalla y fui a buscar, una corriente de aire frió entro por mi ventana

-*Que raro, yo jure que la había cerrado*-No le di importancia alguna ya que el olor a aire fresco me encantada y más porque comenzaba a llover, pero algo andaba mal, sentía otra presencia aparte de la mía-¿H-Hay alguien a-ahí?-Dije casi susurrando evitando alarmar a mis padres y a Sosori. Sentí como alguien respiraba detrás de mi muy tranquilamente-¿Q-Quien e-eres?-Dije casi tartamudeando, sentí como mis piernas me temblaban

-¿Estuvo rico el baño señorita?-Me dijo muy bajito casi cerca del oído

-N-No me has respondí-do… ¿Q-Quien e-eres?

-Tu admirador numero 1 señorita

-¡¿Sush?!-Dije alarmada-¿Q-Que haces a-aquí?

-Hoy… No te pude ver mucho

-Eso no responde mi pregunta-Dije ya algo calmada, tan calmada estaba que me di cuenta de que aun seguía en toalla y que Sush me rodeaba con uno de sus brazos-¿E-Estas t-tomado?-Dije al persivir su olor, buscaba aquel perfume pero nada, solo alcohol

-Algo…-Confeso-No, mucho pues me tiraron un trago en mi camisa, siente…-Me tomo la mano y la llevo asía su abdomen y claramente estaba algo húmeda

-E-Esto… No esta bien S-Such…

-L-Lo sé… Pero…-Se pego más a mi cuerpo-Me haces sentir tantas cosas Sakura, tantas que no puedo evitar dejarte sola ni un minuto

-¿Q-Que cosas?-Dije curiosamente

-Muchas… Que son prohibidas

-E-Enséñame…

-¿Segura?-Dijo algo serio-No me conoces Sakura…-Se separo de mí un poco-No haría nada, no si tu no quieres

-Y-Yo quiero…-Dije muy decidida

-Bien… ¿Tienes un pañuelo?

-E-El tuyo-Confesé, sentí como mis mejillas se sonrojaban y escuche que Such soltaba una pequeña sonrisa-En la mesa de noche, en el cajón de arriba

-¿Acaso lo hueles mi pañuelo todas las noches?-Dijo algo burlón Such

-Y-Yo… N-No…

Escuche como abría el cajón y sacaba el pañuelo y se dirigía asía mí

-No mires, me quitare la camisa

-¿P-Por qué?

-Esta mojada y es algo incomodo, bueno aunque no la necesitare de todos modos-Dijo juguetón-Cierra los ojos por favor-Y así lo hice-¿Segura que quieres esto señorita Haruno?

-S-Sí…-Sentí como respiraba en mi cuello algo acelerado

-Bien… Pero primero quiero saber algo señorita

-¿Q-Qué?

-Sakura… ¿Es tu primera vez?-Sentí como el corazón se me aceleraba

-*¿Cómo las muchachas pueden responder tan fácilmente esa pregunta?* Y-Yo… J-Jamás había e-estado con un m-muchacho

-¿Eso quiere decir que seré el primero Sakura?

-S-Sí… Así es y…

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Te estas arrepintiendo? ¿Estas asustada por mí?

-No, no… Es que… Lo que me asusta es que yo no te conozco, no se ni como es tu rostro y mucho menos que te gusta…

-Vamos Sakura… ¿En verdad después de esto quieres volver a saber de mí?

-S-Sí… Quiero saber todo y hasta tu verdadero nombre

-¿Eh?-Iba a voltear pero él me lo evito

-Se que no es tu nombre verdadero, y también se que no estas aquí solo porque no puedes dejarme sola

-¿Entonces? ¿Por qué estoy aquí?

-Porque eres uno de los que me molesta y que me quieres ver sufrir más de lo que ya hago

-No… Sakura, no te equivocas de mi nombre y tampoco de que soy alguien que se burla de ti, pero si en que te quiero ver sufrir…

-N-No entiendo…

-Me gustas, en verdad me gustas… Y si te molesto es porque me obligan, puedo dejar de hacerlo cuando quiera pero eso significaría que me traerán de su estúpido…

-Al igual que yo-Lo interrumpí, escuche como soltaba un suspiro y se separaba de mí

-Por favor, ve y cámbiate

-P-Pero…

-Esta noche no señorita Haruno… Necesito hablar contigo primero y que conozcas un poco de mí y yo más de ti

No dije nada y me fui a cambiar. Me puse lo que pensaba ponerme antes de que llegara "Such", un pequeño short de licra azul fuerte y una blusa de tirantes color celeste, no me quede muy convencida con ese conjunto pero todo era mejor que estar desnuda enfrente de un total desconocido

-*¡¿Pero que pensabas Sakura?! ¡¿Entregarte a un completo desconocido?!* No, y-yo no….

Tome un respiro y estaba decidida a salir, tome la perilla en mi mano cuando escuche que tocaron la puerta, di un brinquito del susto

-¿Esta todo bien Sakura?-Dijo susurrando "Such", podría jurar que estaba muy cerca de la puerta

-Sí…-Dije sería

-Cierra los ojos y no mires, entrare

-De acuerdo…-Cerré los ojos-Ya puedes pasar

Escuche como entraba y se acercaba a mí

-Linda pijama Sakura-Se puso enfrente de mí y me tapo los ojos con lo que podría ser su pañuelo-Ahora toma mi brazo y yo te guiare hasta tu cama

-P-Pensé que hablarías conmigo…-Dije mientras tomaba su brazo y él me conducía

-Así es, solo que no pienso hacerlo parado. Me gustaría platicar mucho tiempo contigo y es probable que te quedes dormida

-Uhm…-Sonreí-Entiendo, descuida

"Such" me guio asía mi cama, me hizo meterme en ella y cobijarme, sentí como él se sentaba a un lado de mí

-Y bien…-Dijo Such, se escuchaba algo cansado-¿De que quieres hablar? O mejor dicho ¿Qué quieres saber de mí?

-La verdad… Todo

-Bien, pero por esta ocacion no se puede saber todo, necesitaras varías noches o días incluso

-Bien, estaré disponible todos los días

-Hay Sakura Haruno-Escuche como sonreía-Bien.. ¿Una pregunta que quieras hacer?

-¿Por qué siempre susurras?

-Para que no reconozcas mi voz

-¿Te he visto antes a los ojos?

-Sí, varias veces para ser exacto

-¿Color favorito?

-Eso… ¿Qué tiene que ver con que me conozcas o no?

-Mm… Simple curiosidad

-No te creo Sakura, pero en fin es el azul… De hecho siempre lleve algo azul

-Que curioso… Yo siempre llevo algo rojo-Le enseñe mi muñeca ya que llevaba una pulsera con un dije de un cerezo

-Lindo, te lo quitaría pero no sería justo… ¿Alguna otra pregunta?

-Mmm… ¿Haces ejercicio?

-Sí ¿Quieres tocar?-Dijo algo pícaro

-No, no… Te creo-Dije sin aguantar mi risa

-¿Seguimos?

-Sabes… Creo que me estoy enamorando de ti señor "Sush"-Dije bromeando

-Y-Yo también Sakura, y prometo que pronto sabrás todo de mí, cuando tenga valor de hacerlo y enfrentar todo lo que te he hecho

-¿Por qué no paras?

-No puedo, no entiendes

-Lo entendería si me lo dijeras

-Pero no puedo… No quiero que te lastimen más, no sería capas de verte sufrir como aquella vez en la que te rompieron los lentes

-L-Lo siento….

-¿Qué pasa?

-E-Es solo que tengo sueño, mañana hay clases

-Entiendo, me voy… Hasta ma…

-No…-Tome su mano-Espera por favor

-¿Ahora que pasa?

-¿P-Podrías quedarte?-Solo escuche un largo suspiro y sentí como se volvió a relajar

-Claro, aquí me quedare hasta que duermas…

* * *

 **Mis criaturas la verdad pensaba en poner lemon pero se me hizo algo extraño que "Such" y nuestra pelirosa tuvieran algo que ver por este momento así que esperen un poco más y ahí estará ;)**

 **Ya hay uno que otro comentario sobre quien se trata "Such" pero no les dire nada más que esperen XDD**

 **Si termino para hoy el capítulo 8 lo subiré con mucho gusto ya que no tengo nada que hacer el día de hoy x3**

 **Hasta al rato (O mañana criaturas)**


	8. Capítulo 8

**He regresado con más para ustedes criaturas del yisus:3**

 **Perdón por la tardanza, esque me puse a escuchar música en Youtube y luego de varios doritos me puse a ver cosas que nada que ver xDD Pero aquí tienen el capítulo 3**

 **Espero que les guste este capítulo**

 **Sin más que agregar a leer se ha dicho…**

* * *

 _ **Broma De Mal Gusto**_

 _ **Capítulo 8.**_

* * *

Vaya que aquella noche fue algo extraña, pues primero estaba 100% dispuesta a tener relaciones sexuales con alguien a quien no conozco y le suplico que se quede conmigo y él muy amable había aceptado, pero al despertar él no se encuentra ahí. Me senté aun envuelta en la sabana blanca, me sentía extraña por la noche que había pasado, no tenía ganas de ir a la escuela así que me volví a acostar

-*¿Qué paso anoche? No debí de haberme expuesto así*-Me levante de inmediato-Mejor me alisto para ir a la escuela…

Me fui al baño a darme una ducha e arreglarme lo más rápido que pude y al salir estaba Sasori en mi cuarto sentado en un borde de mi cama mirando directamente la ventana por donde seguramente anoche había entrado Sush

-¡Sasori!-Dije algo asustada pues él nunca había entrado por su cuenta-Me asustas, ¿Sucede algo?

-Anoche…-Dijo mientras soltaba un suspiro-Hablabas con alguien a altas horas de la noche

-¡¿Ehhh?! ¡Ahhh! Sí, hablaba con Ino…

-Al no escuchar más tu voz decidí entra en silencio…

-¿Eh? ¡¿Entraste Sasori?!

-Y vi a alguien salir por ahí…-Apunto la misma ventana que miraba muy detalladamente

-Sasori… Y-Yo no… De seguro viste mal, tengo doble cortina, mira…-Me acerque asía la misma ventana y le mostré ambas cortinas, mire como Sasori se acercaba

-No eran tus cortinas-Dijo más frió que nunca-Lo mismo pensé, pero me acerque más y me asome por esa ventana

-¿Así? Y… ¿Qué viste?-Dije algo curiosa

-Mire a un muchacho Sakura

-Que raro… Pero sí a esa hora no hay nadie…

-No mientas Sakura-Me tomo de los brazos fuertemente

-Sasori… M-Me lastimas-Dije mirando sus manos en mis brazos, estos tenían los dedos blancos

-¡No me veas la cara de estúpido Sakura!-Me grito y empezó a jalonearme-Sé que metes a alguien y eso me duele más a mí que a ti

-S-Sasori

-Tú no puedes… No puedes ¡¿Escuchaste?! Nadie me va a quitar a mi Sakura-Y me soltó-No saldrás hoy, mamá y papá fueron a ver a los abuelos y hoy estaré a cargo-Y cerro violentamente la puerta

Jamás había escuchado o mucho menos visto a Sasori así y eso me asustaba demasiado, no entendía porque se ponía así. Yo tenía todo el derecho de poder hacer mi vida como a mí me gustara, ni que yo le armara una escena cada mes que él trajera una nueva novia a casa.

-*Ya, tranquilízate Sakura*-Mire el reloj, faltaban 40 minutos para entra a la prepa-*¡Llegare tarde!*

Me apresure, tome mis cosas y salí de mi cuarto. Baje las escaleras y ahí se encontraba Sasori

-¿A dónde vas?-Me pregunto

-A clases, lo siento, voy tarde-Y me salí de la casa corriendo

Iba saliendo de mi cuadra cuando un auto negro se para enfrente mío, el conductor bajo la ventana del copiloto dejando ver al más odioso de todo el mundo

-Hola Haruno-Me dijo serio pero con una sonrisa en su rostro-Sube, ya es algo tarde

-Ni loca me subo a un auto como este y menos contigo Uchiha

-Ándale Haruno, es un favor. Si no, llegaras tarde

-*Tiene razón, ni modo*-Abrí la puerta y me subí

-Ándale lenta…-Me dijo algo burlón

-Mi día no empieza bien sin un insulto tuyo Sasuke Uchiha

Sasuke solamente soltó una risa y arranco el auto, no tardamos mucho en llegar a la escuela, en todo el camino Sasuke no me dirigió la palabra y ni yo mucho menos. Me baje lo más rápido posible para que nadie me viera con él y así también llegar rápido a clases

-Tranquila Haruno…-Dijo mientras bajaba del auto muy quitado de la pena-Nadie te vera conmigo por lo que lleva la semana

-Eso me alegra mucho, no quisiera… ¡¿Qué dijiste?!

-¿Eh? Oh, nada…

-Que bueno porque por un segundo pensé que…

-Solo que tendrás que venir conmigo-Dijimos al mismo tiempo

-¡¿Qué dijiste Uchiha?!

-Lo que escuchaste sordita-Sonrió y empezó a caminar

-No, no, no, no y no…-Camine hasta alcanzarlo-¿E-Estas bromeando cierto?-Él se detuvo y me miro detenidamente

-Bueno fuera Haruno, pero tu madre se lo pidió a mi tutor y no me quedo de otra-Me dijo tan tranquilo como siempre era él cuando no me molestaba

-E-Esto debe de ser una broma…-Mire asía todos lados y nadie estaba ahí-*Piénsalo Sakura, eso significa que no más molestias con él*-Pensé de inmediato

-Pero eso no significa que te trate bien Haruno, las cosas seguirán igual y no esperes un trato como de princesa ¿Entendido?

-No esperaba eso y mucho menos de ti Uchiha-Dicho eso me fui de ahí

-¡Hey!-Me grito pero no hice caso alguno, pero de la nada lo tenía enfrente mío-Se te esta haciendo costumbre salir corriendo de mí Haruno…-Se acerco a mí muy lentamente y tomo un mechón de mi cabello-Esa fea costumbre te la quitare-Se acerco a mí oído y podría jurar que olía mi perfume y mi cabello-N-Nos vemos luego Haruno-Y salio corriendo de ahí

La mañana fue la misma, todo el mundo en clases poniendo atención y todos molestándome por responder algo bien pero esta vez a excepción del Uchiha. Ino y Hinata me habían preguntado porque había llegado tan tarde y desgraciadamente les tuve que decir todo lo sucedido, desde el extraño comportamiento de Sasori, hasta lo de Sasuke.

Llego la hora de descanso, así podría contarle bien lo sucedido a Ino y Hinata

-¿Osea que te vendrás e iras con el bombón de Uchiha, Sakura?-Dijo emocionada Ino

-Cierra la boca y sí, me vendré e iré con él

-P-Pero eso es perfecto Sakura-Comento Hinata quien jugaba con su largo cabello

-Cierto frente, así podrás llevar a cabo tu plan

-¿Cuál plan?-Dijo Naruto detrás de nosotras

-¿Se te olvido o que Naruto?-Dijo Ino algo molesta

-Ah… Lo del estúpido de…

-¡Sí, sí! Él-Callé a Sai pues a unos cuantos pasos se encontraba él

-¡Bueno!-Se puso de pie Ino-¿Nos esperan?

-¿A dónde irán-Dijo Naruto apenas sentándose

-A-A comprar comida-Le respondió Hinata

-Yo pensé que ya habían comprado, por eso solo compramos para nosotros y Sakura-Le contesto Sai

-¡Ah! Muchas gracias Sai-Le agradecí con una enorme sonrisa y tome la bandeja con la comida

-Bueno, no tardamos mucho. Ahí se la encargo Naruto y Sai, no la dejen sola-Le dijo Ino y se fue junto a Hinata

-Bueno… A comer se ha dicho-Dijo Naruto

Le sonreí un poco y luego mire mi platillo, era un hot dog con tomate, chile, cebolla, frijoles y mostaza. No se me antojaba mucho por le hecho del tomate pero no se me hacia algo descortés no comérmelo pues sabía que me lo había dado Sai. Iba a tomar la salsa pero de la nada mire al Uchiha venir directo asía nosotros.

-¿Qué pasa Sakura?-Me pregunto algo preocupado Naruto, le iba a responder pero ya era algo tarde

-¡Largo de aquí!-Les ordeno Sasuke a ambos

-¡Largo tú idiota!-Se puso de pie Naruto

-Naruto…-Dijo Sai entre dientes

-No me iré y menos porque este idiota me lo ordena

-Mira estúpido…-Sasuke tomo a Naruto del cuello de su camisa-A mí nadie me insulta y menos una basura como tú

-¡Déjalo!-Le ordene a Sasuke, este dirigió su mirada a mí-N-Naruto por favor, déjalo así. No quiero que te peles-Le dije amablemente

-De acuerdo…-Dijo Naruto soltándose del agarre de Sasuke-Vamos Sai…-Este solo tomo sus cosas y se puso en camino-Pero si le haces algo Uchiha, te las veras conmigo

-Sí, sí… Largo de aquí-Dijo Sasuke tan tranquilo como siempre

Mire como Naruto y Sai se iban de ahí molestos por como los había alejado Sasuke

-*Lo siento Naruto, peor si no me dejaban sola nunca podre llevar a cabo mi plan*-Mire a Sasuke

-¿Puedo?-Dijo serio, yo solo moví los hombros en forma de no saber la respuesta a eso. Note que llevaba su comida-¿No comerás?-Me pregunto y yo simplemente lo ignore-Muda la niña ¿Eh?-Solo sonrió y comenzó a comer

Mire mi comida y me acorde de que se me había antojado la salsa, trataba de alcanzarla pero al tener a un lado mío a Sasuke me lo impedía. Me estire un poco más para alcanzarla pero cuando estaba apunto de tomarla Sasuke la agarra, me miro seriamente

-¿Quieres?.Me pregunto cortesmente, algo extraño de él debería de decir

-No, solo quería jugar con la salsa-Le conteste, Sasuke solo se me quedo mirando aun más extraño-Sí, por favor-Dije algo indecisa

Sasuke solamente me hecho salsa en mi hot dog, yo no me atrevía a verlo pues sentía su mirada fría directamente en mí. Quería voltear y verlo a los ojos pero algo e lo impedía

-Idiota…-Susurre y de reojo mire como él sonreía

-Vamos… Al menos sonríe un poco, ¿No querías que fuera amable contigo Haruno?

Lo mire, era increíble como cambiada cuando se lo proponía. Como podría ser lindo cuando él quería y ser todo un rey de la patenería. Le sonreí un poco ante tal "Bondad" que veía en sus oscuros ojos

-Vamos, come…-Me dijo amablemente, solo mire mi almuerzo y comencé a comer

-¡Uchiha!-Escuche a lo lejos que le hablaban

-Mierda…-Dijo entre dientes Sasuke, mire como se puso de pie y tomo el bote de salsa

Escuche como decía algo entre dientes pero no logre comprender nada de lo que decía, mire como se acercaba a mi comida y le tiraba toda la salsa en ella, escuche como los demás se reían de lo sucedido

-¡Idiota!-Le grite a Sasuke, me puse de pie y lo mire directamente a los ojos-¡¿Tanto te divierte eso?!-Le dije más que molesta

-Vamos Haruno… Aquí todos queremos divertirnos y con eso no llenamos…-Dijo Deidara

-Adelante muchachos… Diviértanse-Agrego Suigetsu

Mire como todos se acercaban a mí con sus bebidas en mano y sí… Me tiraron sus bebidas encima. No dije ni mucho menos hice algún escándalo, solo solté un suspiro y volví a ver a Sasuke

-¿Muy divertido Uchiha?-Dije y este no sonreía como los demás, como pensaba que estaría-*¿Acaso ya no le divierte? O… ¿Mi plan esta funcionando?

-¡Idiotas!-Oí un grito a lo lejos, voltee a ver de quien se trataba y era Naruto y a un lado de él estaba Sai, Ino y Hinata-De esta no te salvas malnacido

-Largo Uzumaki, ella es mujer y por eso no la golpeamos

-¿Lo estas amenazando Deidara?-Pregunto Sai retoricamente

-¡Callare rarito!-Lo callo Suigetsu-Que tu tampoco te salvas de esta

-¡Basta!-Grite antes de que se lanzaran a los golpes-Naruto, Sai por favor no es momento de peleas

-Pero Sakura…

-Pero nada Naruto

-Ándale, háganle caso a la nerda de Haruno-Dijo victorioso Deidara

-Vamos Naruto-Kun, tenemos que acompañar a Sakura por ropa limpia

-De acuerdo…-Dijo Naruto entre dientes y sin dejar de ver a Sasuke…

* * *

 **Criaturas, diganme si voy muy rápido con la historia o si quieren ver algo más… Soy todo oídos (Literalmente)**

 **Mañana seguire subiendo el siguiente capítulo para que estan al pendiente**

 **Buenas noches:3**


	9. Capítulo 9

**Buenas, buenas…**

 **Acabo de terminar este capítulo, esta recién salido del horno xD**

 **Disfrutendo. A leer se ha dicho 3**

* * *

 _ **Broma De Mal Gusto.**_

 _ **Capítulo 9.**_

* * *

-¡Basta!-Grite antes de que se lanzaran a los golpes-Naruto, Sai por favor no es momento de peleas

-Pero Sakura…

-Pero nada Naruto

-Ándale, háganle caso a la nerda de Haruno-Dijo victorioso Deidara

-Vamos Naruto-Kun, tenemos que acompañar a Sakura por ropa limpia

-De acuerdo…-Dijo Naruto entre dientes y sin dejar de ver a Sasuke

Saí se acerco a mí y me ofrecío su sudadera, yo muy cortés se la acepte y me la puse. Todos nos fuimos en silencio de la cafetería y nos dirigimos asía mi casillero

-*Parece que se nos hará costumbre ir todos asía mi casillero*-Pensé

-Frente…-Me hablo Ino-¿Tienes un cambio de ropa?

-N-No lo sé Ino

-Si no tienes, no hay problema-Dijo Sai-Te la puedes quedar Sakura-Sonrió amablemente

-G-Gracias Sai, la lavare y te la entrego mañana mismo

-No hay de que Sakura, lo hago todo por ti-Me abrazo y me dio un beso en la mejilla-Nos vemos, me tengo que ir a clase de defensa

-Adiós Sai-Me despedí de él-*¿Sera que él es "Such"?*-Pensé de la nada

-Bueno niñas… Las dejo

-¿A-A donde iras Naruto-Kun?-Le pregunto Hinata

-A clase de química, bueno en realidad son clases extras, no comprendo mucho

-Y-Yo te podría acompañar, así si no le entiendes al maestro Zabuza yo te lo e-explico

-De acuerdo, vamos-Mire como Naruto y Hinata se iban

-Bien…-Dijo Ino

-¿Y tú?-Le dije-¿A dónde iras?

-¡¿Eh?! Oh… Con la directora, me necesita así que nos vemos luego frente

-Y-Yo me iré a casa si no te importa

-Oh, esta bien… Yo les aviso a tus maestros

-Gracias Ino-Puerca

Espere como Ino se iba asía la dirección, mire asía todos lados, nadie estaba ahí así que me quite mi blusa mojada por debajo del suéter de Sai. Abrí mi casillero y tome mis libros, sabía que no era buena idea pues seguramente me iría caminando pues Sasuke no me llevaría. Solté un suspiro y cerré mi casillero

-¿A dónde?-Era Sasori, me miro de pies a cabeza-¿Y eso Sakura?-Me pregunto molesto

-E-Es de Sai, tuve un accidente y me moje y para que nadie se diera cuenta me lo presto. Iré a casa para cambiarme

-¿Y las clases?-Dijo igual de molesto

-I-Ino me disculpara con los maestros y les explicara lo sucedido

-Mmm…-Hizo una mueca-Vamos, te llevo-Me dijo, mire sobre su hombro y si mis ojos no me engañaban mire a Sasuke, este se acercaba asía nosotros

-Disculpa… Haruno-Dijo Sasuke a unos cuantos pasos de nosotros

-¡¿Qué quieres aquí malparido?!-Le contesto Sasori algo más que molesto

-Tu madre…

-¡¿Qué?!-Dijimos Sasori y yo

-Sí, ella me pidió que me llevara a Sakura-Dijo de repente Sasuke

-Mi madre no me dijo nada, así que largo Uchiha

-Lo siento peor no, sino obedezca y si algo le pasa a ella…-Me miro un momento y luego regreso la vista a Sasori-No sobreviviré, créeme

-Por favor Sasori-Le dije al oído, este solo me miro y se alejo de mí-Ve, pero con cuidado. Me marcas llegando a casa

-Sí, sí… No soy una niña pequeña Sasori Haruno-Le respondí

-Vamos Haruno-Me apuro Sasuke

No dije nada y me apresure. Fuimos al estacionamiento, Sasuke no dejaba de verme y eso me molestaba

-¿Sucede algo Uchiha?-Dije molesta pero tranquila a la vez

-Sí…-Dijo igual de molesto pero para nada tranquilo-Esa estúpida sudadera

-¿Qué tiene la sudadera? Es linda

-Me molesta, quitatela-Me ordeno, podría jurar que estaba furioso

-No,hace frío y estoy empapada en refresco por tus estúpidos amigos

Sasuke puso los ojos en blanco, abrió su auto y de la parte trasera saco lo que era una chamarra de cuero negro, me la aventó y la atrape en el aire

-Ponte esa y sabe al auto, no quiero que manches mi nuevo auto-Me ordeno Sasuke

-Ni que la sudadera de Sai estuviera sucia… ¡No mires!

-¿N-No traes n-nada debajo de e-eso?-Comento Sasuke sin quitarme la vista

-¡No, así que no mires Uchiha!

-De acuerdo… P-Pero apúrate Haruno

Trate de penar en que Uchiha no se encontraba ahí y quitarme la sudadera de Sai y ponerme la chamarra de Sasuke era de vida o muerte. Me apresure lo más rápido posible a cambiarme, me subí el ziper y me subí al auto de mala manera

-Vamos-Le dije lo más sería posible a Sasuke sin siquiera mirarlo

Él no dijo nada, ni siquiera me miraba. Pude notar que de una extrañamanera él apretaba fuerte el volante y no apartaba la vista del camino para nada

-Auto nuevo eh… -Trataba de hacerle conversación y que me volteara a ver

-Sí-Dijo nada más y apretó un poco más el volante

-Y ¿Eso Uchiha? *Si sigo asó mi plan funcionara perfectamente*

-Cumpleaños, hace un par de semanas

-Oh… Entiendo y… Felicidades-Le sonreí un poco

-G-Gracias Haruno…-Volteo a verme, solo un par de momentos-Y… Lamento lo de tu ropa, no tenia pensado que hicieran eso-Se disculpo, algo extraño de su parte

-Descuida-Dije antes de que él siguiera-Esto no es nada grave a comparación de cuando me rompiste mis lentes viejos-Subí mis lentes y lo mire

-¿Por qué nunca dejas de ser tan nerd Haruno?-Dijo entre risas Sasuke y apresuro el auto

-Y tú… ¿Por qué no dejas de ser tan busca pleitos?-Me moleste un poco y me cruce de brazos

Sasuke no dijo nada pero podría jurar que tenía una gran sonrisa de burla asía mí, seguimos nuestro camino. Mire por la ventana y nos dirijamos asía otro lado y comencé a tensarme un poco

-Tranquila, solo pasare a mi antigua casa por algunas cosas que necesito y te llevo a tu casa sana y salva-Me dijo mientras salía del auto

Espere un par de momentos, mire por la ventana de Sasuke y este discutía con alguien

-*Seguramente una de sus conquistas*-Pensé y me baje del auto-*¿Qué tanto me faltara de aquí a casa?*

Empece a caminar directamente asía mi casa, comenzaba a ponerse fresco así que me aproveche bien la chamarra de Sasuke. Estaba por doblar una de las esquinas cuando sentí que alguien me tomaba de la muñeca y me jalaba asía él o ella

-¿A dónde crees que vas Haruno?-Me dijo a centímetros de mí-No puedes andar sola por aquí y además aun tu casa esta lejos

-M-Mi casa no esta lejos de aquí-Lo aleje de mí

-Lo sé, pero aun faltan muchas cuadras… Vamos sube al auto

-No-Me negué de inmediato-Quiero irme caminando

-De acuerdo, vamos… Ah por cierto…-Empezamos a caminar y me miraba de reojo-¿Por qué te fuiste sin avisar?

-Perdón don amargado pero te vi discutir con una de tus novias-Escuche como Sasuke reía casi a carcajadas

-Era mi padre, pienso mudarme y él no me lo permite

-Ahhh… Que bien Uchiha

-Oye…-Se detuvo, yo me detuve un par de pasos adelante que él y lo mire-Hay que tratar de llevarnos bien ya que ti madre me pidió llevarte y traerte todos los días

-A todo esto sigo sin comprender como es que mi madre te pidiera eso-Seguí caminando

-¿Te lo explico? Claro si quieres-Me siguió y al poco tiempo estaba a un lado mío

-A ver Uchiha… Dime, soy todo oídos

-Bien… Mi hermano, Itachi él conoce a tu padre, ellos dos están haciendo negocios y no se que papeles se le olvido a mi hermano para que firmara tu padre…

-Al grano Uchiha por favor

-Bien… Mi hermano siempre ha sido de la clase de… "Persona amable", vio que tu madre estaba preocupada, él le pregunto y ella le dijo lo sucedido…

-Lo sucedido contigo ¿Cierto?

-No exactamente, ella solo dijo que le preocupabas y mi hermano me ofreció para llevarte y traerte… Fin-Dijo algo gracioso

-Entiendo…-Fue lo único que dije

-Hey… Haruno-Me llamo, solo lo mire un par de momento para que supiera que lo escuchaba-Yo en verdad lo siento…

-¿Sentir que Uchiha?

-Lo que te ha estado pasando por m-mi culpa…

* * *

 **Lamento la tardanza criaturas pero no se me ocurría nada xC**

 **Espero que les haya agradado:3**

 **Y ¿Que opinan? ¿Creen que Sasuke se de por rendido ante los encantos de Sakura?**


	10. Capítulo 10

**Bien… ¿En que nos quedamos criaturas? Oh si… Ya me acorde**

 **Bueno acompáñenme a leer esta hermosa historia x3**

* * *

 _ **Broma De Mal Gusto.**_

 _ **Capítulo 10.**_

* * *

-Hey… Haruno-Me llamo, solo lo mire un par de momento para que supiera que lo escuchaba-Yo en verdad lo siento…

-¿Sentir que Uchiha?

-Lo que te ha estado pasando por m-mi culpa, eso no tiene perdón de ninguna manera

-Uchiha-Dije tratando de callarlo o de comprender

-Cierra la boca y escucha por una vez…-Solo me calle y lo observe, estaba algo nervioso o ansioso-Haruno… Prometo dejar de molestarte, de verte y irme de tu camino si tu aceptas en… En llevarnos bien ante todos y todas algún día, en que me perdones por todo lo que he hecho y si no aceptas juro que pagare cada uno de las cosas que te he roto…

-Y lo aras Uchiha, por más que te disculpes, me lleves a comer, le digas a todo el mundo que soy tu amiga o lo que sea que tengas planeado… Me vengare-Dije más que segura y era verdad, me vengaría de él pasara lo que pasara-Y sentirás lo que me haces pasar a mí…

-Entiendo, pero nada pierdes en intentar Ha… Sakura

-Para ti soy Haruno y si, si pierdo… Me has hecho demasiado Uchiha

-Oh, vamos… ¿No quieres que te deje de molestar? Bien, esta es tu oportunidad

-Sabes… La única oportunidad que te daré sera en que me lleves a casa antes de que mi hermano venga y te mate, él ya debe de estar en casa y sumamente preocupado

-Tu eres la lenta Sakura

-¡Haruno!

-Bueno, bueno Haruno… Sabes eres algo bipolar

-Mira quien lo dice, el que primero no paraba de burlarse de mí y ahora hasta quiere ser mi amigo

-Nunca dije que quería ser tu amigo, pero sí lo deseas esta bien

-¡¿Estas loco o que?! Y ya mejor no respondas y vayámonos de aquí que cada vez se pone más fresco

Sasuke no dijo nada y comenzamos a caminar un poco más rápido. Terminamos llegando a mi casa a las 9, Sasori ya se encontraba en casa… Me iba a matar.

-Déjame explicarle Haruno

-No, y ya te puedes ir. Gracias por acompañarme pero tienes mucho camino que recorre asía tu casa

-No, no me iré hasta hablar con tu hermano

-¿Hablar de que Uchiha?-Era Sasori en la puerta, estaba totalmente serio

-Sasori, perdón por llegar tarde-Dije algo seria, pero este no me miraba a mí sino a Sasuke

-¿Por qué hasta esta hora? Se supone que quería llegar temprano no más tarde que yo Uchiha

-Lo siento, pase a mi casa por unas cosas y tu querida hermana se bajo de mi auto y nos vinimos caminando…

-No…-Me miro Sasori-¿Y eso?-Apunto asía la chamarra de Sasuke

-Oh, es que la sudadera de Sai comenzó a mojarse y…

-Métete a la casa ahora Sakura-Me dijo de inmediato Sasori

-Pero Sasori…

-¡Pero nada! ¡Métete ahora!-Me tomo de brazo con demasiada fuerza que me dio miedo de que rompiera mi brazo

Estaba por quitar su mano cuando mire la mano blanca de Sasuke, Sasori lo miro con odio y desprecio

-Suéltala…-Dijo con voz fría y sin titubear-No es manera de que trates a tu hermana Haruno, no fue su culpa y si te quieres desquitar con alguien que sea conmigo

-Largo Uchiha-Me soltó Sasori y lo miraba a él

-No, no me iré de aquí hasta ver que ella esta bien…-Me miro, yo aun seguía mirando su mano en la mía

-Suéltala y largo de aquí

-Te he dicho que no Haruno-Me soltó y lo mire ahora a él, miraba a Sasori totalmente serio-Y mejor me quedare hasta que lleguen sus padres

-Mira Uchiha, yo se todo lo que le has hecho a mi hermana y es mejor que no me tengas cerca

-¿O sino que? ¿Me golpearas? Vamos, hazlo… Vieras cuantas ganas de golpearte tengo Haruno

-¡Ya, basta!-Dije desesperada

-¡¿Lo estas defendiendo Sakura?!-Dijo algo extrañado Sasori

-No, y tampoco te defiendo a ti, Uchiha si deseas quedarte hazlo… Como si fueran a cambiar mucho las cosas

-Lo aran, mientras este yo o tus padres lo aran Haruno-Me dijo sin siquiera mirarme a mí aun

-Bien, quédate…-Me miro a mí como si apestara-Que tu peor enemigo entre a la casa y luego se burle de ti a tus espaldas

Sasori entro a la casa sumamente furioso, yo me quede afuera con Sasuke tomando el brazo que me había agarrado Sasori fuertemente

-¿Estas bien?-Me pregunto Sasuke

-Sí, no… No importa. Me iré a cambiar y te daré tu chamarra

-No importa, de todos modos se te mira mejor a ti que a mí-Me sonrió, algo que era raro y nuevo para mí

-No, si mi padre ve que tengo esto me matara. Pero gracias, enseguida regreso

-¿Puedo pasar?

Solo asentí, me dirigí asía la puerta, la abrí y deje pasar a Sasuke primero y luego yo cerrando la puerta detrás de mí

-Linda casa Haruno

-Mmm…-Alce una ceja en signo de no tomarle mucha importancia

-¿Sucede algo?

-No, me iré a cambiar, estas en tu casa y ponte cómodo

No mire lo que hacia solo subí las escaleras y me dirigí asía mi habitación pero de la nada sale Sasori

-¿Qué se supone que estas haciendo Sakura?-Dijo susurrándome

-¿De que hablas?

-Te estas enamorando de él, eso no estaba en tu plan. Se te esta saliendo de control esto, déjame a mí encargarme de esto, déjame golpearlo…

-No, sabes que mi plan es enamorarlo a él, que este loco por mí y yo destrozarlo. Hacerlo sentir la peor basura, así como a mí me lo ha estado haciendo. Si la mejor manera de que él se enamore de mí es esta… Bien

-No, no, no… No estoy de acuerdo Sakura, es muy arriesgado

-¿Arriesgado? Es más arriesgado que tu lo golpes hasta matarlo, los golpes solo se le quitaran en un par de semanas…

-Y tu amor le importara un carajo

-No, porque si llego a enamorarlo… Al momento de que lo deje todo el mundo se burlara de él por terminar con alguien como yo

-¿Cómo tu?

-Si, la fea, la nerd…

-Sakura, no merece ni siquiera tu atención… Pero esta bien, tu sabes lo que haces-Y se fue asía su habitación

Yo me quede ahí parada como una idiota, era cierto lo que decía Sasori, era arriesgado pues yo podría caer en mi propio juego

-*Es mejor dejar todo esto*-Pensé, mire mi habitación a lo lejos

Me fui a cambiar lo más rápido que pude, me puse una blusa rosa con un short de mezclilla, no le vi el caso arreglarme así que decidí bajar

-Vaya…-Dijo Sasuke, este me observaba de pies a cabeza

-¿Qué sucede?-Dije algo extrañada

-Te miras bien así, deberías de arreglarte más seguido

-Solo me cambie de ropa, no estoy ni siquiera arreglada Uchiha

-Bueno… Pues te miras mejor que con lo que te pones para ir a la escuela Haruno

-Lo tomare en cuenta

Nos quedamos en silencio un par de segundo, yo me senté al frente de él en otro sillón. Estaba apunto de hablarle pero de la nada la puerta de la casa se abrió

-Sakura, ¿Qué haces despierta tan tarde?-Dijo mi madre

-Buenas noches señor y señora Haruno-Saludo Sasuke

-Joven Uchiha-Dijo asombrado mi padre-Perdón por la pregunta pero ¿Qué hace aquí usted y a estas horas?

-Solo le hacia compañía a su hija señor Haruno, pero estando ustedes aquí yo… Me retiro

-¿Sucedió algo Sakura?-Me dijo mi madre

-No mamá, ¿Por qué?

-Por las marcas de dedos en tus manos hija-Me respondió mi padre

-¿Eh?-Mire mi brazo y era cierto, estas estaban marcadas con dedos y esos eran los de Sasori-Oh, eso…

-¿Qué paso aquí joven Uchiha?-Dijo algo severo mi padre

-Sera mejor que hablemos señor Haruno, peo no aquí

-Lo que le tenga que decir a mi esposo joven se lo dirá enfrente de mí y de mi hija, así que adelante

-Bien, adelante, hable

-Bien, lo que paso aquí es que su hijo mayor, Sasori si no me equivoco, trata pésimo a su hija

-¿Cómo dice? Sasori, ¿Tratar mal a Sakura? No joven Uchiha

-Llámeme Sasuke por favor señor Haruno

-Bien, como decia, nuestro hijo nunca trataría mal a Sakura, ellos dos se quieren y no tienen motivos para pelearse o discutir al grado de llegar a eso…-Mi madre miro mis marcas

-Mamá, Sasuke tiene razón. Sasori se comporta muy raro conmigo y él fue quien me hizo esto

-Muchas gracias Sasuke…-Dijo mi padre-Nosotros hablaremos con Sasori

-Bien-Asintió Sasuke, me miro y luego a mis padre-Con su permiso me retiro y antes de que se me olvide señora Haruno…

-Llámame Meduki, Sasuke

-Bueno señora Meduki ¿Aun va a querer que lleve a su hija?

-Claro, aun es arriesgado que ella se vaya sola

-Mamá, yo ya se me cuidar sola

-No Sakura y es mi decisión

-Hazle caso a tu madre Sakura, y por mi es un placer llevarte-Sonrió, hizo que mi piel se erizara por completo-Bueno aclarado eso me voy, que pasen una linda noche, hasta mañana Sakura. Pasare por ti a las 7:30 si no es demasiado tarde o temprano

-No, esta bien a esa hora-Conteste amablemente

Estaba muerta, yo estaba decidida a dejar por la paz el tema de enamorar a Sasuke y hacerlo pagar pero por lo visto mi madre estaba dispuesta a meterme a Sasuke hasta por lo ojos. Sasuke se fue, mi madre solamente se me quedo mirando

-Un buen partido ¿No lo crees Sakura?-Me guiño el ojo mi mamá

-¡¿Qué?! ¡NO!-Dije algo asqueada por su comentario

-Sakura, tienes que tener novio y formar una familia ¿Verdad Kizachi?

-¿Qué? ¡No! Ella aun es mi bebé…

Antes de que hicieran un comentario raro decidí irme asía mi habitación y tratar de dormir un poco.

* * *

Ya era de mañana, raramente dormía bien desde que había entrado Sasuke a la escuela pero esa noche lo había hecho. Me puse de pie y me dirigi asía el baño, me di una larga ducha puesto que aun era algo temprano. Tome mi ropa, una blusa rosa y mi saco negro, mire en mi closet una falda negra

-*Hace mucho que no uso una de las faldas que mi mamá me compro*-La mire por un buen tiempo-*Bueno, nada pierdo*-La tome y me la puse

No me miraba nada mal, al contrario me miraba mejor. Mis piernas se lucían un poco

-¡Sakura!-Me llamo mi mamá desde abajo-Te busca Ino

-*¿Ino?*-Dije extrañada pues no la esperaba-Pasa Ino, estoy en mi habitación-Le conteste desde la puerta

En cuestión de nada Ino ya estaba conmigo

-Vaya, parece que le quieres dar un infarto al joven Uchiha frente-Dijo burlona Ino

-No, ese estúpido plan esta cancelado-Dije algo molesta

-¿Pero porque? Todo iba de maravilla, ya hasta viene por ti y hasta tus padres acepta que sean algo más

-Lo sé y es por eso que se cancela ese plan

-Y entonces… ¿Por qué te arreglas como nunca?-Alzo una de sus cejas rubias

-Po-Porque solo me la probaba, hace mucho que no uso una

-Bueno, eso es verdad, pero no te la cambies

-¡¿A no?!

-Nop, se te mira bien, ademas si quieres yo te ayudo con tu cabello

No dije nada, solo mire como Ino se me acercaba. Me tomo de los hombros y a empujones me sentó en el tocador dándole la espalda al espejo. No tardo mucho en terminar de arreglarme

-¿Qué me hiciste Ino-Puerca?-Dije entre algo asustada y curiosa

-Hay, nada. Solo arregle tu cabello y te maquille levemente, mírate…-Me voltee a verme asía el espejo-Te miras hermosa frente

Y era verdad, me miraba diferente. Mi cabello suelto con pequeños risos cayendo, mis ojos verdes resaltaban un poco gracias al rimer y el delineador que me había puesto Ino, mis mejillas con un poco de polvo y mis labios algo más coloridos

-Bien, es hora de que bajes y esperes al sexy Uchiha, ya mero pasa por ti

-¿Cómo sabes tu a que hora pasara por mí?-Dije algo extrañada pues nunca le había dicho la hora exacta

-Tu madre-Dijo sonrientemente-Suerte frente, te veré en la escuela

Se despidió de mí y se fue casi corriendo, yo me quede un poco más a admirarme en el espejo. Vaya que me miraba algo extraña. Baje las escaleras al ver que el reloj marcaban ya las 7:30, espere un momento pero Sasuke nunca llego, dieron las 7:40 y no estaba dispuesta a llegar tarde por su culpa

-Me voy…-Avise a mi mamá-Nos vemos luego

-Sakura, espera…-Escuche que mi mamá me decía pero no espere y me fui de ahí

Camine unas cuantas cuadras, me detuve pues los autos pasaban, el semáforo se puso en rojo y me puse en marcha. Miraba la escuela a lo lejos

-*Estúpido Uchiha*-Pensé al acordarme que no había llegado a tiempo-*Pero así me librare de ti lo antes posible*-Dije victoriosamente

-Sakura…-Me saludo Hinata-¿Vienes caminando?

-Sí, así es

-¿P-Pero no iba a pasar por ti el sexy de Sasuke?-Me pregunto Ino

-No paso, no llego y ya hay que entrar a clases-Les conteste tratando de evadir el tema

Entramos al salón de clases, mire que tampoco había llegado a la escuela a tiempo

-*Ni que me importara, es él quien tendrá malas notas no yo*-Me dirigí asía mi banco

Las clases dieron comienzo y no había luces de Sasuke, eso significaba que era un día feliz para mí pues sin el jefe de la pandilla presente nadie podría hacer nada a nadie. Estaba tan feliz y se me notaba. Llego la hora de descanso, todo normal; comida con Sai, Ino, Naruto y Hinata. Volvimos a entrar a clases, igual; llena de tranquilidad y paz.

La hora de salida me tope con Karin y la bola de arpías, estas solo se me quedaban mirando

-Hey, Haruno…-Me llamo Karin, mire como se acercaba asía a mi completamente sola-Ni se te ocurra enamorarte de Sasuke porque es solo mío

-Ni que estuviera loca Karin, mejor cuida a tu noviesito quien sabe que estará haciendo en este momento-Y le dí la espalda y me retire como si nada

-¡Haruno!-Me grito llena de furia

Solo sonreí levemente para mí y seguí mi camino. Estaba por cruzar la primera calle cuando un idiota con una bicicleta casi me lleva

-¡Fíjate estúpido!-Le grite furiosa, mire de quien se trataba y era nada más y nada menos que…

* * *

 **Lamento la tardanza criaturas, pero tuve que salir el día de ayer y apenas cabo de terminar este capítulo :C**

 **Pero espero que lo hayan disfrutado3**

 **Espero poder subir capítulo mañana**


	11. Capítulo 11

**Bueno criaturas aquí tienen más de SasuSaku 3**

 **Lamente de todo corazón la tardanza, estas dos semanas he estado trabajando duramente y ganandome mi propio dinero y no he tenido mucho tiempo para actualizar la historia, pero aquí tienen…**

 **Espero que sea de su agrado**

 **A leer se ha dicho…**

* * *

 _ **Broma De Mal Gusto.**_

 _ **Capítulo 11.**_

* * *

-Hey, Haruno…-Me llamo Karin, mire como se acercaba asía a mpi completamente sola-Ni se te ocurra enamorarte de Sasuke porque es solo mío

-Ni que estuviera loca Karin, mejor cuida a tu noviesito quien sabe que estara haciendo en este momento-Y le dí la espalda y me retire como si nada

-¡Haruno!-Me grito llena de furia

Solo sonreí levemente para mí y segui mi camino. Estaba por cruzar la primera calle cuando un idiota con una bicicleta casí me lleva

-¡Fijate estupido!-Le grite furiosa, mire de quien se trataba y era nada más y nada menos que el grandisimo-Sasuke Uchiha, como siempre tenias que ser tu par de idiota

-Oye, vamos de perdido un gracias Sakura

-¡¿Un gracias?!-Dije algo enojada

-Mira bien Sakura

Mire bien todo, o mejor dicho la bicicleta

-Es la mía-Dije con una enorme sonrisa-Esta arreglada completamente-Mire a Sasuke y se me desaparecio mi sonrisa-Gracias

La tome y me subí en ella, al fin de iria sola como siempre

-Adios…-Le dije y comence a pedalear

-Espera Sakura-Me dijo y tomo la parte tracera de mi bici evitando que me fuera de ahí

-¿Qué quieres ahora?

-¿Me darías una vuelta?-Me dijo sonrientemente

-P-Pense que lo que querías era librarte de mí

-No, lo que quiero es que estemos en paz. Vamos, no sera lejos de tu ruta

-¿Cómo sabes mi ruta?-Dije algo extrañada

-Simplemente la se, ¿Me llevas o no?

-Sí…-Dije de mala gana-Sube

Sasuke se subio en la parte tracera, lo mire por un instante. Puso su espalda recargada con la mía

-¿A dónde te llevo Uchiha?-Le pregunte algo grosera

-Oye, aun que te arreglo la bici, me quedo sin auto… ¿Me tratas así?

-¡Lo siento!-Le grite-Pero aun se me hace dificil tratarte bien Uchiha

-Igual a mí, pero lo hago

Puse los ojos en blanco y comence a pedalear lo más rápido que pude.

Ya llevaba la mitad del camino, de vez en cuando miraba sobre mi hobro a Sasuke, este estaba recargado en mí y descansaba su cabeza en mi hombro

-¿Disfrutas el viaje Uchiha?-No me pude contener al preguntarle

-S+i, sera lindo vivir por aquí-Confezo entre una risa

-¿Cómo dices?

-Sí, me ire a vivir con mi hermano a unas cuantas cuadras de aquí

-¿Dónde?-Pregunte impaciente

-Oye… Calmada…-Solto un respiro-Y por el parque

-¿Sabes que eso queda cerca de mi casa verdad?

-Sí, lo sé. Pero no me odies, yo no tengo la culpa si no tu padre y mi hermano porque…-Se detuvo-Detente…-Solto de inmediato y con un tomo frio

-¿Qué? ¿Qué sucede?-Dije y lo hice pero antes de hacerlo él ya estaba a bajo-¿Qué sucede Uchiha?

-Vete, por favor Sakura-Me dijo en tono de suplica

-Pero aun falta para llegar a tu casa

-Vete, te digo que te vayas-Me ordeno algo desesperado y mira asía donde estaban las canchas del parque

Mire asía elllas y ví los amigos de Sasuke jugando, luego volví a verlo a él

-Entidno, adios-Dije y comence a pedealar a mi casa

Llegue como pude a mi casa, llegue cansada pues ya tenía 2 semanas sin usar bicicleta

-¡Hola!-Dije al entrar a casa-¡¿Hola?!-Volví a preguntar pero nadie respondio-*Que raro, el carro de Sasori esta esctacionado afuera*

-Tus padres no estan ¿Eh?-Me susurraron en el oído, mi cuerpo sintio un escalofrio

-¿S-Such?-Dije algo nerviosa-¡¿Cómo entrastes?!

-Por la ventana, que mala costumbre tienes de dejarla abierta-Pude sentir su aliento chocar en mi nuca

-L-Lo siento…-Dije algo nerviosa-T-Te tienes que i-ir, mis padres no tardaran en llegar

-Ellos acaban de salir junto a tu hermano, se llevaron el auto de tu padre

-¿Cómo lo?...-No podía ni siquiera terminar la pregunta

-¿Cómo lo se?-La termina por mi-Porque los he visto y te han dejado una nota en la barra de la cocina

-¡Aun así!-Me aparte de él, quería ver de quien se trataba pero al momento de hacerlo extrañamente las luces se apagaron-¡Tienes que irte!-Le ordene

-¿Tienes miedo de mi Sakura?-Me dijo por el sonido de su voz se encontraba al frente de mí-Que raro, eso no te paso la ultima noche que estuve en tu habitación

-No sabía lo que hacia, ademása…

-Lo sé…-Me dijo en mi nuca-No me conoces y te gustaría hacerlo pero sabes el motivo

-Lo sé, pero Sasuke me ha dejado de molestar…

-¿Sales con él?-Solto de repente

-¡¿Qué?! ¡No!

-Oh… ¿Te gusta?

-¿Por que me preguntas eso? Y no, no me gusta el Uchiha

-Lo pregunto porque los he visto juntos ultimamente, porque ya no te ha molestado… Tal vez a él si le gustas, tal vez por eso ha dejado de molestar

-No y deja de inventar cosas

_Yo no las invento señorita Haruno, los hechos hablan por si solos querida

-No entiendo de lo que hablas Such

-Primero, que casualidad que su hermano sea casi socio de tu padre; segundo, que tu madre le ofrezca que te vayas con él sin siquiera conocerlo; terceram que comenzara a cambiar de la nada… ¿Sigo? Porque tengo muchas más

-Las personas pueden cambiar-Conteste dudosa de mi misma

-¿Lo crees Sakura? Porque yo la verdad lo dudo

-¡Yo no! Tu deberías de aprender de él

-¿Por qué?

-Porque no me dices la verdad sobre ti

-¿Qué te gustará saber?-Dijo algo calmado, eso me asustaba un poco

-¿Quién eres en realidad? ¿Qué buscas de mí?

-Ya te he dicho mi nombre, Such. S-U-C-H y de ti… Todo Sakura, te lo he dicho y lo volvere a decir. Me gustas

-¡Pero este no es el medio de enamorarme!-Grite desesperada-Ni siquiera se como eres, tu sabes todo de mí… E-Eso es injusto ¿Lo sabes?

No escuche respuesta alguna, solo podría sentir sus acelerada respiracion que chocaba en mi rostro y eso me dada una pista más

-*Es mayor que yo y es alto*-Pense de inmediato-*¿Pero de que me sirve eso? ¡En nada, malditasea!

-Sakura…-Tomo ms manos y las jalo asía lo que era su rostro-Tocame e imagina como soy

Comence a tocar sin siquiera pensarlo, era algo dificil pues no veía nada. Su rostro era lizo, sin una sola imperfecion, su nariz recta, casi o mejor dicho perfecta; llegue a donde debería de estar su boca pero traia algo puesto

-¿Y esto?-Pregunte curiosa

-Pañuelo-Confezo tan tranquilo

-¿P-Podrías?

-Claro…-Sentí como caía asía su cuello

Sus labios, por dios. Jamás sentí tanto deseo de besar a alguien que esta noche; sonreía, lo sabía por la posicion de sus labios. Subí hasta sus ojos, tenia largas pestañas y ojos grandes; subí un poco más sus cejas estaban perfectas, no eran una uniceja y eso me alegraba extrañamente. Quería sentir su cabello pero me detuvo tomandome de la mano

-Lo siento señorita…-Me dijo a centimetros de mí, lo sabía porque podría persivir su perfume como otras veces-Me temo que eso es lo unico que conoceras de mí… Esta noche

-Eso significa que…

-Sí, te dare más oportunidades, pero ahora me tengo que ir

Se retiro, trate de dibujar en mi mente su rostro. Escuche como salía e inmediatamente fui a prender la luz, me dijiri asía la barra y tome la nota que mamá había escrito para mí, no la leí. Le dí media vuelta y comence a dibujar en la parte traceras, comence a hacer trasos con lo que había tocado y el dibujo salio una verdadera obra de arte, pero había un problema… Aun no sabía quien era, no era que andubiera por la vida mirando directamente los rostrps de los demás pero ahora lo aría, tengo que saber quien es este sujeto. De la nada escucho un auto llegar e estacionarse enfrente de la casa

-Mis padres…-Dije feliz, vi como entraron

-Sakura, hija-Me dijo mi madre algo asombrada al verme ahí-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Aquí vivo-Dije extrañada por su comportamiento

Mi madre me iba a decir algo pero la puerta nuevamente se abrio

-Buenas noches…-Saluda la joven mujer

La mire atentamente, cabello negro al igual que sus ojos y piel blanca. Iba bien vestida; una falda azul marino con una blusa blanca de botones, lo que me llamaba más la atencion era que llevaba una bata de doctora

-S-Sakura…-Me tomo del hombro mi padre-Ella es la doctora Uchiha-Se me acerco aquella mujer y tome su mano

-Perdón por la imprudencia pero… ¿Es familiara de Sasuke Uchiha?-Le pregunte sin poder contenerme más

-Así es, él es mi hijo menor-Me sonrie ampliamente-Veo que ha hecho buenas amistades querida

-Lo siento señora Uchiha, yo…

-Oh, por favor. Llamame Mikato, me haces sentirme mucho más vieja-Me dijo amablemente y no soltaba mi mano

-¿Sucede algo?-Dije al ver que mis padres se encontraban totalmente tensos y nerviosos

-No pequeña, solo me gustaría hablar con Meduki un momento si no es mucho pedir

-Claro Mikato, nos retiramos-Dijo de inmedito mi padre

La de Sasuke me miro y solto mi mano. Mi padre me tomo de los hombros y me dirigio asía las escaleras

-Papá-Le hable y este solo miraba asía al frente-¿Qué hace aquí la señora Uchiha?

-Solo viene a platicar con tu madre cariño, ahora se buena niña y quedate en tu cuarto

Me empujo asía mi habitación y cerro la puerta detrás de mí fuertemente. Jamás se habían comportado así de extraños pero no le di importancia alguna y me acoste si siquiera cambiarme y mucho menos quitarme los tenis

-*Y si… ¿Le pasa algo grave a mamá?*-Me dijo mi subconciente

De inmediato me puse de pie, no eso no podria ser cierto ¿o si? No quice pensarlo más y darme cuenta por mi cuenta con el paso del tiempo. Me quite mis tenis y abrí muy lentamente la puerta de mi habitación. Sali lentamente de ahí y me detuve al empezar a escuchar las voces de la madre del Uchiha y a mis padres

-Vaya que ha crecido señores Haruno-Les dijo la señora Uchiha a mis padres, se escuchaba alegre

-Por favor Mikato, sabes perfectamente que no has venido aquí por eso-Le contesto descortes mi padrw

-Bien, en algo estamos de acuerdo Kizachi-Le contesto ya algo sería Mikato

-Dime por favor que sigues igual que antes… Que no han…

-¿Encontrado a los verdaderos padres de Sakura?-Respondio Mikato

¿Habia escuchado bien? ¿Acaso yo no era una Haruno? Siempre me había sentido fuera de esta familia, pero… Jamás me había imaginado no ser una Haruno de verdad y ser…

-A-Adoptada…-Dije de la nada

-¡Sakura!-Dijo mi madre o bien la que yo creía que era mi madre-¿Qué haces ahí?

-S-Soy adoptada…-Solte balbuceando

-Sakura…-Me advirtio mi padre entre dientes-Te he dicho que me molesta que…

-¡¿Soy adoptada?!-Dije sin titubear

-H-Hija…

-¡Respondeme!...-Los mire a los tres, primero a mi madre, luego a mi padre y por ultimo a Mikato-¡¿Soy adoptada?!

-Así es Sakura…-Dijo la señora Mikato

-¿Q-Quienes son mis padres?

-Sakura… No lo sabemos-Me respondio con algo de trizteza mi padre

-N-Necesito saberlo…-Las lagrimas comenzaban a salir

-creo que necesitan hablar, me retiro-Se disculpo la señora Mikato y se retiro de la casa

-¡Diganme!-Les reclame al ver que solo estabamos nosotros tres

-Tranquilizate Sakura-Me dijo mi padre, me tomo del hombro

-E-Estoy tranquila…

De la nada sentí como las piernas no me respondían, la cabeza me daba vueltas y sentía nauseas

-Y-Yo… E-Estoy…-Y me desplomo

-¡Sakura!-Escuche a lo lejos a mi madre…


	12. Capítulo 12

**Bien, he vuelto criaturas del yisus 3**

 **Espero que les agrade como va la historia porque en lo personal a mí si me esta gustando como esta tomando su camino:3**

 **También** **me gustaría disculparme por dejar de actualizar la historia, pero aquí la tienen, es poco pero juro que trabajo en ello…**

 **Sin más que decir**

 **A leer se ha dicho**

* * *

 _ **Broma De Mal Gusto.**_

 _ **Capítulo 12.**_

* * *

Me desperté gracias a la luz del día que me calaba en el rostro, me acomode en la cama

-*Un momento, esta no es mi cama…*-Me senté de inmediato y comencé a ver a mi alrededor

Olor a cloro y desinfectante, personas tosiendo y señoritas vestidas de blanco. Estaba en un hospital

-Sakura… Hija-Alguien tomo mi mano derecha, miro y era mi madre

-¿Qué hago aquí?-Dije mirando aun su mano en mi mano-¿Qué sucedió?-Dije extrañada al ver sus rostros que pasaban de angustia a alivio

-Llevas 4 días durmiendo, la doctora Uchiha nos ha dicho que sufres de presión y que tienes el azúcar algo bajo ¿Has estado comiendo bien Sakura?-Me dijo mi madre algo preocupada

-Sí, he estado comiendo bien…-Dije sin animo alguno

-Sakura… No nos mientas-Me dijo mi padre algo molesto

-Ustedes… No me mientan a mí…-Dije despreocupada y mire asía la ventana

-Sakura…-Dijo mi madre en un susurro lleno de dolor

-Necesita descansar-Le dijo mi padre

Escuche como mi padre retiraba la silla de mi mamá y ella se ponía de pie; la tomo de la cintura y la rodeo con su brazo envuelta y salieron, mi madre llorando. ¿Por qué lloraba? No lo sé, nunca lo sabre, pero lo que si sabía era que tenía miles de preguntas que nunca tendrían respuesta alguna

-¿Estas bien Sakura?-Una voz me saco de mis pensamientos, voltee a ver de quien se trataba y era nada más y nada menos que mi hermano-Sakura, responde ¿Estas bien?

-Sí…-Dije algo cansada

-Estúpida…-Dijo en un suspiro-Mil veces estúpida

-¿Qué te pasa Sasori?-Dije algo preocupada pues él nunca me había llamado de esa forma

-No sé que paso Sakura, pero arreglar las cosas hasta el punto de llegar al hospital y estar 4 días, eso no te servirá de nada…

-Sasorí… ¿Tu sabias esto?

-¿De que hablas Sakura?

-¿Tu sabias que no soy una Haruno?-Dije sin titubear

-¡¿De que hablas?! ¡¿Por qué dices eso?!

-Por lo que veo no…

-Sakura… ¿Qué fue lo que paso?

-Lo que te imaginas Sasori, yo no soy de tu sangre. Nunca lo fui, nunca fui tu hermana y nunca seré una Haruno

Sasori se quedo pasmado, mirándome y luego mirando asía el suelo con la voca semi abierta. Nos quedamos varios ¿Minutos? ¿Segundos? ¿Horas? Así, sin mencionar ni una sola palabra

-E-Esto no es verdad… Es una broma de mal gusto Sakura-Dijo finalmente Sasori-Ellos no serían capaces de hacer algo así. Son nuestros padres y tu eres mi hermana

-Sasori…-Dije mirándolo él seguía mirando el suelo blanco

-T-Tengo… Tengo que hablar con ellos, lo siento

Sasori sale casi corriendo de la habitación dejándome de nuevo con mis pensamientos raros

-Sí… No soy una Haruno… ¿Qué soy?-Dije soltando un suspiro y volviéndome a acostar en esa dura cama y mirando asía la enorme ventana que daba asía la ciudad

Estaba anocheciendo y era hermoso poder mirar ese cambio de colores naranjozos a un azul oscuro con pequeñas estrellas brillando en el cielo

-Puedo pedir que te cambien de habitación…-Dijo una voz detrás de mí, seguramente en la puerta

-Lo siento, no estoy de humor para visitas-Cerré mis ojos y así sea quien allá entrado no me viera despierta y preocupada

-Vamos no estés así…-Me susurro en el oído

-¿Such?-Y voltee a ver pero…-Ah, eres tú

-¿Such?-Dijo el azabache alzando una ceja-¿Quién es ese sujeto?-Dijo algo ¿Molesto?

-Eso no te importa, y si me disculpas me iré a descansar

-Si me disculpas he escuchado un poco de tu combersacón contigo misma-Se sentó a un lado de la cama, donde mi madre estaba para ser especifica

-Que chismoso me saliste Uchiha

-Nunca he propuesto esto sabes…-Se pone de pie-Sakura, mi madre ha hablado con nosotros

-¿Nosotros? ¿De que hablas Uchiha?

-Mi madre te ofrece su casa, nuestra casa y si es un problema mi presencia yo puedo irme a vivir con mi hermano unos días antes de lo improvisto-Dije serio, como era él

-¿Es una broma cierto? Mira que no estoy de humor Uchiha

-Jamás bromeo, soy pésimo para ese tema, así que la decisión es tuya Sakura

-Y-Yo… No sé que decir

-Tienes unas semanas, ni más ni menos.

-¿Por qué lo haces?

-Yo no… Mi madre, y no se porque lo haga ella, pero la apoyo

-¿S-Sabes lo que su-sucedió?

-No, y la verdad no me importa mucho saberlo ahora; tu sabrás cuando decírmelo Sakura-Lo mire a los ojos y por primera vez vi bondad en sus ojos oscuros-Te dejo descansar, hasta l-luego Sakura

Mire como se retiraba de mi habitación. ¿Era cierto esto? Sasuke Uchiha ¿Ayudándome? No, esto era una broma, una broma de mal gusto que me estaban jugando todos; mi familia esta cooperado al decir que no es mi familia verdadera, Sasuke jamás me ofrecería ayuda y mucho menos estaría de acuerdo con ayudarme.

-¡¿Acaso esto podría ir peor?!-Tome la almohada y la puse a un lado mío, la abrace y comencé a llorar


	13. Capítulo 13

**Bien, ahora si me voy a recuperar de todo el tiempo que los deje en espera de un nuevo capítulo.**

 **El capítulo anterior fue corto pues ya no sabía como continuarlo (Esa es la verdad) pero aquí les traigo uno más largo**

 **Espero que lo disfruten**

 **A leer se ha dicho mis criaturas:3**

* * *

 _ **Broma De Mal Gusto.**_

 _ **Capítulo 13.**_

* * *

Me desperté en medio de un horrible sueño de muchas personas reclamándome, al parecer se trataba de mi familia o lo que yo consideraba mi familia…

-¿Pero que rayos estoy diciendo? Ellos son mi familia, jamás me dejaron sola, jamás me abandonaron como mi verdadera familia…-Me dije a mi misma en voz alta, lleve mi mano a mi frente; estaba completamente sudada

-Así es Sakura…-Escuche la voz de una mujer provenir de la oscuridad-Ellos son tu familia, jamás te han dejado y tampoco han dejado de buscar a tu verdadera familia…-La mujer salio de la oscuridad y me dejo ver a la señora Uchiha

Se miraba cansada y algo más grande de lo que era. Llevaba su bata abotonada completamente y llevaba unos pantalones de vestir negros y zapatos bajos.

-No se a que viene eso, yo no estoy molesta porque mis padres verdaderos me dejaron…-Le solté de inmediato totalmente tranquila-Lo estoy porque nunca me dijeron la verdad, de eso si estoy molesta

-Sakura, pequeña…-Se acerco a mí y toco mi frente-Estas ardiendo en fiebre muchacha-Fue a la pequeña mesa que estaba enfrente de mi casa con utensilios para atenderme y todo el termómetro-Vamos, deja que te tome la temperatura-La deje sin decir absolutamente nada

-¿Es cierto?

-¿El que pequeña?-Dijo alejándose un poco de mí, como queriendo darme espacio para respirar

-Bueno… Sasuke, su hijo me ha dicho que…

-¿Te he dejado venir a vivir con nosotros? Sí Sakura, he dicho y e aceptado eso. No voy a presionarte ni nada, es tu decisión

-Pero… S-Sasuke…

-Si tienes problemas con que él este… Se puede ir, de todos modos dentro de poco pensaba irse a vivir con su hermano mayor Itachi así que por eso no hay problema alguno Sakura

-M-Mi respuesta es sí; me iré a vivir con ustedes saliendo de aquí pero bajo unas cuantas condiciones

-Vamos, dímelas Sakura

-Quiero saber todo con respecto a mis verdaderos padres y... No quiero que su hijo se vaya, no puedo permitir eso

-Descuida, lo sabrás todo y con respecto a Sasuke… Él habla muy bien de ti, tu le aras buena compañía… Tal vez hasta logres cambiarlo-Se acerco a mí y me quito el termómetro-Solo tienes poca, pero en un momento mandare a que te traigan algo para la temperatura

-¿Cambiarlo?-Le cambie el tema pues estaba más que curiosa

-Sí Sakura, cambiarlo-Me dijo la señora Uchiha con un poco de tristeza-Sasuke… Él es un buen muchacho, desde que comenzó a hablar de ti; él ha cambiado su actitud. Todo indica que tú…

-Doctora Uchiha, doctora Uchiha… Favor de presentarse a urgencias…-La vocearon, ambas nos miramos

-Nos vemos luego pequeña Sakura-Se dirigió asía la puerta y volteo a verme-Y trata de descansar, cuando salga el sol mandare a una enfermera con comida y tus medicamentos-Me sonrió y cerro la puerta lentamente

-*¿Cambiarlo? ¿De que? Siempre sera el mismo quiera o no, así es él… Un verdadero estúpido*

* * *

Ya no podía volver a dormir, tenía miedo de volver a soñar cosas extrañas. Eran las 5:30 am y yo era la única loca despierta en un hospital, acostada en una cama dura y sin mis suaves almohadas

-Hey…-Me dijo alguien en la puerta, estaba tan concentrada en mis asuntos que ni cuenta me había dado que estaba ahí-¿No puedes dormir?

-No, ¿Qué necesitas?-Dije de mala gana y me senté en la cama

-Uy, ¿De mal humor eh? Y nada, solo buscaba a mi madre-Voltee a ver de quien se tratada y era obvio

-Aquí no esta Sasuke

-Lo sé, ya lo note. Pensé que estaba aquí como ha estado tan preocupada por ti tanto que no llego a casa para dormir-Cambio su tono amable al mismo de siempre

-Se fue hace media hora, la llamaron a Urgencias. De seguro ahí la encuentras

-¿Sucede algo?-Entro y cerro la puerta detrás de él-¿Quieres hablar?

-Sí, suceden miles de cosas y deseo hablar de ellas pero no contigo-Lo miro y lo fulmino con la mirada

-Vamos, no empecemos. Mira que intento cambiar pero con ese carácter vaya que es imposible

-Le he dicho que si a tu madre

-¿Qué? ¿Aceptaste?

-Sí ¿Te sorprendes?

-Sí, pensé que dirías que no. Bueno…-Soltó un pequeño suspiro, se cruzo de brazos y se recargo en la pared blanca cerrando lentamente los ojos-Eso significa que me tendré que ir con mi hermano un poco antes de lo pensado

-No…-Solté de inmediato haciendo que Sasuke me mirara-Le puse dos condiciones

-¿Así? Y… ¿Se pueden saber cuales son?

-La primera es personal… La segunda es que tu te quedaras

-¿Por qué quieres que me quede?

-¡No lo hago por ti estúpido! Lo hago por tu madre

-¿A que te refieres?-Dijo lleno de dudas y preguntas

-Tu madre… Ella se refiere a ti con tanto amor, cariño y… Tristeza; como si no estuvieras con ella mucho tiempo o como si no…

-¿La quisiera?-Soltó entre suspiros-No es eso, desde que mis padres se separaron; que por cierto no tiene mucho, yo me aleje de todos: Mi madre, mi padre hasta de mi hermano. Yo la quiero, la amo… Pero siempre que estoy con ella la lastimo

-Me ha dicho que desde que empezaste a hablar de mí has cambiado de modos, también que… Yo te podría cambiar-Le confece, mis mejillas ardían y agradecía que aun estaba oscuro. Sasuke me miro

-Lo mismo pienso yo Sakura Haruno

-No…-Negue con la cabeza-Ya no soy una Haruno, al menos eso siento yo-Le dije sumamente triste y con un nudo en la garganta

-Entonces ya no lo seas…-Me mira directamente a los ojos-Se una Uchiha, Sakura

-¡¿De que hablas?! ¿Acaso tu madre me quiere adoptar?-Sasuke negó con la cabeza

-Nada de eso, creo que necesitas descansar…

-¿Acaso todos los Uchihas resuelven sus problemas con esa frase?-Dije molesta pero Sasuke soltó una pequeña sonrisa

-Al parecer sí-Me confeso alegre-Hablaremos luego, te lo juro… Ahora tengo que buscar a mi madre

Sasuke se dirigió asía la puerta y se marcho. ¿Qué había pasado? Estaba totalmente en shock, no sabia que rayos había pasado con Sasuke. Jamás me había sonreído de ese modo, jamás le había correspondido, jamás había aceptado a irme a vivir con él y su madre… Pero lo que realmente me desconcentrada era si lo hacia por él o por mí; por conseguir respuestas y tratar de ayudarlo a él

-*Tiene que ser la segunda opción Sakura, tu no te puedes enamorar en ese estúpido que lo único que hizo al momento de llegar a esa preparatoria es hacerte sufrir…*-Me grito mi yo interior-*Pero ha cambiado…*-ME dijo otra pequeña voz en mi cabeza

Y al momento de escucharla vino a mi cabeza lo que hable alguna vez con Sush

 _ **RECUERDO:**_

-¿Sales con él?

-¡¿Qué?! ¡No!

-Oh, ¿Te gusta?

-¿Por qué me preguntas eso? Y no, no me gusta

-Lo pregunto porque los he visto juntos últimamente, porque ya no te ha molestado… Tal vez a él si le gustes, tal vez por eso te ha dejado de molestar

-No y deja de inventar cosas

-Yo no las invento, los hechos hablan querida Sakura

-No entiendo de lo que hablas Such

-Primero, que casualidad que su hermano sea casi socio de tu padre; segunda, que tu madre le ofrezca que te vayas con él sin siquiera conocerlo; tercera, qie comenzara a cambiar de la nada… ¿Sigo? Porque tengo muchas más

-Las personas pueden cambiar

¿Sería cierto eso? ¿Sera verdad que Sasuke no cambiaría? Me quede pensando en todo lo sucedido, desde los problemas con mis padres hasta lo que dice Such sentir por mí.

-Ya Sakura, deja de pensar estupideces y duérmete por favor-Me volví a acomodar, cerré los ojos y me quede profundamente dormida

* * *

-Sakura… Sakura…-Escuchaba que me llamaban, abrí mis ojos y mire a la señora Uchiha

-S-Señora Uchiha…-Me trate de levantar

-No te levantes Sakura y por favor llámame Mikato pequeña

-M-Me siento mareada

-Claro, porque no has dormido bien-Interrumpió Sasuke que se encontraba recargado en la puerta de la habitación

-¿Sucede algo?-Dije mientras miraba a Mikato y a Sasuke

-Te daré de alto hoy Sakura…

-Y he venido por ti, si necesitas algo de ropa solo dime y vamos a tu casa

-D-De hecho si, n-necesito algo de ropa

-Sasuke…-Mikato miro a Sasuke y este asintió-Bien Sakura, te dejo en buenas manos

-¿Te iras?-Dijo Sasuke algo molesto

-Lo siento muchachos, necesito firmar unos papeles a urgencias y de ahí me voy a la casa

-Entiendo…-Le dijo Sasuke serio-Yo llevare a Sakura a su casa por ropa y la llevare a comer

-De acuerdo Sasuke, hasta al rato Sakura-Mikato se despidió y salio lo más rápido que pudo de la habitación

-S-Sasuke… No es necesario que me lleves a todos lados, solo vayamos a tu casa y otro día vamos por mi ropa o yo puedo ir por ella

-Sakura…-Me miro directamente, estaba completamente serio, sus ojos estaban completamente oscuros sin ningún brillo-No lo hago por ti, lo hago por mi. Necesito distraerme un poco y contigo es fácil, eres algo torpe, terca y testaruda-Soltó una pequeña sonrisa-Pero si estas tan cansada acepto ir otro día

-Sasuke… ¿No te daría pena que te vieran conmigo?-Sasuke se quedo mucho más serio, pude notar que apretaba su mandíbula y se ponía mas tenso, soltó un suspiro

-Algo, pero solo serías la invitada de mi madre, no mía-Dijo seriamente-Te dejare para que te vistas, mi madre ha ido a tu casa por un cambio de ropa-Dijo sin ganas algunas de seguir con esa conversación

Mire como Sasuke salía y me puse de pie para cambiarme, mire el atuendo que la señora Mikato me había traído; lo mire por horas, tal vez segundos y decidí ponérmelo. Me arregle el cabello en el baño privado que tenía y me cepille los dientes, me mire por ultima vez en el espejo

-*¿Por qué me estoy arreglando tanto? Ni que fuera quien para que se ganara mi atención*-Me reproche a mi misma y salí a la sala de espera donde Sasuke me esperaba

No lo encontraba así que decidí salirme asía la parada de taxis y ahí lo vi

-Estúpido…-Le dije algo molesta-Te estaba buscando

-L-Lo siento, no sabía en donde esperarte y decidí salir a tomar aire, t-te vez… B-Bien Sakura-Me sonrió ampliamente-Bien, basta de tonterías y… ¿A dónde quieres ir primero?

-¿D-Donde tienes pensado llevarme?-Dije algo sonrojada

-Bien, primero sería llevarte por ropa; aunque luzcas muy bien con shorts y esa blusa negra holgada, tienes que llevar algo más acorde con el lugar que tengo pensado; segundo sería llevarte a mi casa para que la conozcas y aprendas como llegar

-¿Y la tercera?-Dije sonando desesperada

-Sakura…-Volvió a sonreír-No hay tercera, y si la hubiera sería que descansaras un poco-Dijo sin dejar de sonreír

-Bien-Le regrese la sonrisa pero juro que se me notaba nerviosa y ¿Quien no? Si estaría con él

Sasuke abrió la puerta del copiloto y me indico que subiera, y así fue; al momento de hacerlo el cerro la puerta. Mire como Sasuke daba la vuelta por enfrente y subía al auto, lo encendió y comenzamos nuestro recorrido. En el camino no hablamos de nada, y el recorrido se me hizo muy rápido y llegamos a mi casa

-Bien, aquí estamos ¿Quieres que te acompañe Sakura?

-No, yo iré

-Bien… Por cualquier cosa estaré aquí afuera-Solamente asentí y él bajo para abrirme la puerta

-Gracias, no tardo-Y me dirigí asía la puerta de mi casa

Toque dos veces y Sasori abrió la puerta

-Hola…-Lo salude con dulzura

-¿Qué haces aquí?-Me dijo algo molesto y lleno de amargura, pensaba que me lo decía a mí pero su mirada apuntaba asía otro lado, Sasuke-¡Responde!

-Acompaño a Sakura por su ropa-Le dijo Sasuke lo más fresco que pudo

-Ella no se ira contigo Uchiha, ella se va a quedar

-Lo siento pero eso no lo decidimos ni tu ni yo, sino ella-Dijo Sasuke a la defensiva

-¿Qué es lo que quieres Sakura?-Me miro Sasori sumamente molesto

-L-Lo siento pero me voy a ir Sasori

-¡No! Tu no te iras ¿Entendido?-Me dijo Sasori alterado, me tomo de mi muñeca, sus dedos estaban blancos por lo fuerte que me apretaba

-¡Sueltala cabrón!-Le grito Sasuke y de la nada estaba enfrente de Sasori y tomando su mano que sujetaba la mía-Vamos Sakura, yo te acompaño por tu ropa y nos vamos de aquí-Sasori soltó mi mano y miro directamente a los ojos a Sasuke

Sasuke lo soltó y ambos nos dirigimos asía mi habitación

-¿Maletas?-Dijo Sasuke al estar dentro de mi habitación

-En el armario, en la parte de arriba-Sasuke se dirigió asía mi armario y bajo la maleta

-¿Necesitas otra?-Asentí y él bajo una más pequeña-¿Algo más?-Negué rápidamente-Bien, tomate tu tiempo

-No, no te vayas por favor. Sera rápido, lo juro

-Descuida, estaré aquí

Solté un suspiro y mire mi closet, no tenia mucha ropa para salir y eso era algo bueno pues podría llevármela toda y así fue, la maleta grande se lleno y en la pequeña llevaba mi ropa interior

-Listo… ¿Podemos irnos?-Dije algo triste

-Bien, déjame te ayudo-Sasuke tomo mi maletas

-No, deja me llevo yo la pequeña-Sasuke me miro algo extrañado pero no se negó

Bajamos las escaleras y ahí seguía Sasori, tal vez a nuestra espera

-Hasta luego Sasori-Me despedí de él pero nuevamente me tomo con fuerza de la muñeca

-TU-NO-TE-IRAS-Me dijo entre dientes

-Suéltala Sasori, es la ultima vez que te lo digo

-Por favor Uchiha, ella sigue siendo una Haruno

-No, ella ya no es una Haruno

-¿Por qué tan seguro según tu? No sabes nada de ella

-Lo sé porque ella desea venir conmigo y no Sasori, ella no te ama como tu lo deseas-Le respondió Sasuke burlón

-¿De que hablas Uchiha?-Dijo Sasori algo nervioso y me soltó

-Por favor Sasori, ¿Crees que no me he dado cuenta de como vez a Sakura? Se que ahora que sabes que ella no es de tu misma sangre deseas más que nada decirle lo que sientes por ella

-¡¿De que hablan?!-Los interrumpí

-Sakura…-Dijo Sasuke mirándome ahora directamente-Sasori te ama, no como una hermana, te ama como si fueras una muchacha común, te desea como su novia…

* * *

 **En este momento estoy continuando el siguiente capítulo para así poder subirlo mañana mis criaturas**

 **Espero que esto los consuele y ya sabran de quien se trata "Such" (Aunque ya saben de quien hablo xD)**

 **Descansen hoy que mañana les espera otro capítulo más**

 **Hasta mañana mis criaturas 3**


	14. Capítulo 14

**Buenas mis criaturas…**

 **Espero de corazón que disfruten esta historia 3**

 **Sin más que agregar a leer se ha dicho:3**

* * *

 _ **Broma De Mal Gusto.**_

 _ **Capítulo 14.**_

* * *

-Sakura…-Dijo Sasuke mirándome ahora directamente-Sasori te ama, no como una hermana, te ama como si fueras una muchacha común, te desea como su novia

-¿D-De que hablas Sasuke?-Dije sintiéndome mareada, asqueada

-Lo que escuchaste Sakura…-Dijo Sasori mirándome con ternura

-N-No… Tu no puedes sentir nada de eso por mí

-¡¿Por qué no?! Sakura te amo, te quiero mucho más que mi hermana-Confeso Sasori más que desesperado

Mire a Sasuke, quería que me sacara de este problema, de que me llevara lejos de aquí, lejos junto a él; pero el estúpido, idiota, engreído no me tomaba de la mano y me llevaba con él, solo me miraba inexpresivo como siempre

-Sakura…-Me lamo Sasori y me toma el mentón con su mano-¿Te quedarías conmigo?

Yo me quede pasmada, no sabía que decir ni que hacer. Mire como Sasori se me acercaba, ¿Acaso él trata de besarme? No podía moverme, seguí ahí sin poder mover un solo musculo; Sasori se encontraba a centímetros de mí, sus brazos rodeaban mi cintura

-¡¿Qué haces?!-Le tape la boca cuando se encontraba enfrente de mí, a escasos centímetros de mi boca-Sasori…-Este se alejo de mí-Yo te quiero y te querré siempre como mi hermano o como mi mejor amigo, solo eso

-Ya la has escuchado Sasori…-Dijo Sasuke burlón y algo de alegría en su voz de que yo respondiera eso-¿Nos vamos Sakura?

Yo simplemente asentí y este tomo la maleta nuevamente y con su mano libre tomo la mía. Era extraño, su mano era fría pero suave, encaja perfectamente con la mía. Podía sentir mis mejillas arder, mire de reojo a Sasuke y este miraba asía enfrente, llegamos al auto,subí y él tomo ambas maletas y las coloco en el porta equipaje

-¿Lista?-Me dijo cuando subió al auto, no quería ni siquiera voltear a verlo a los ojos así que simplemente asentí

-¿A dónde vamos ahora?

-A casa, a tu nueva casa. Necesitas descansar y darte un baño

-¿Tan mal me veo?

-No, pero se que todo esto te preocupa Sakura, así que mejor mañana te enseñare lo que quieras al fin y al cabo es sábado y podremos disfrutar más el día

-Sí, de acuerdo-Dije sin ganas

-Oye…-Me dijo Sasuke y tomo mi mano que se encontraba en mi pierna-Todo estará bien si estas cerca de mí, nadie te ara nada Sakura. Confía en mí-Y me sonrió ampliamente

-Y-Yo no se si hacerlo

-Sakura… Estoy cambiando y lo hago por ti ¿De acuerdo? Esto es algo extraño para mí porque jamás había hecho algo como esto

No dije nada, simplemente lo mire y le sonreí como una boba. Era extraño sentirme así con él, sentirme extrañamente en paz, tranquila, tan… Yo.

El camino se me hizo largo, no sabía de que hablar y por lo visto ni él así que decidió por su propia cuenta poder un poco de música, yo esperaba algo más movido, más de él pero en las bocinas sonaba Sia, la canción no la conocía así que ese era un buen tema para hablar

-No sabía que te gustara Sia-Dije sonando algo alegre

-Y es así-Dijo sin mirarme pero no se encontraba enojado sino tranquilo

-No comprendo S-Sasuke-Dije mirando asía al frente

-Pareces de esas chicas a las que les gusta esta clase de canciones, así que la puse, además porque es linda la letra

-Help me out of this hell. Your love lifts me up like helium. Your loce lifts me up…-Comencé a cantar pues conocía la letra

-Ayúdame a salir de este infierno. Tu amor me levanta como el helio. Tu amor me levanta…-Tradujo vagamente para si solo-Linda canción, pero creo que la quitare

-¡No!-Replique-¿Por qué lo harías?

-Porque no había puesto atención a la letra, no es bueno deprimirte más de lo que ya estas Sakura

-Pero, estoy bien…-Dije sin creérmelo yo misma

-Eso no te lo crees ni tu misma Sakura, pero bien…-Hizo una pausa y comenzó a bajar la velocidad del auto-Quiero que pongas mucha atención pues te enseñare como llegar a tu nueva casa, aunque dudo mucho que te deje venir sola

-¡¿Eh?! Sí, pondré atención-Mire por la ventana y comencé a memorizar los lugares

Un parque de juegos que se encontraba lleno de arboles, cerezos para ser especifica, un río muy pequeño

-Sakura…-Me llamo Sasuke-Vez aquella colina

-Sí, ¿Qué tiene?

-Bien, antes de subirla hay una calle, esa es la de nuestra casa

-*¿N-Nuestra? ¿Acaba de decir nuestra casa?* E-Entiendo-Sentí mis mejillas arder

-Ahora solo tienes que verla por fuera y su numero y sabrás llegar, ¿Alguna duda?

-N-No, ya mire bien por todos lados

-Bien, mañana nos vendremos a hacer ejerció en ese parque y así podrás guiarme a casa caminando

No dije nada más y seguimos nuestro camino. Dimos vuelta en donde me había dicho. Era algo extraño pues iba a mi nueva casa donde viviría con Sasuke Uchiha y su madre, lo voltee a ver de reojo y este me observaba de vez en cuando

-¿Sucede algo?-Dijo Sasuke volviendo su mirada asía el camino

-No, nada…-Dije inmediatamente y volví a ver asía la ventana donde se reflejaba él

-Oh, antes de llegar…-Volvió a decir-Me gustaría aclarar que mi madre es algo… Cuidadosa

-¿A que te refieres?-Dije sin siquiera voltear a verlo

-Bueno, primero que nada su casa es ENORME y… Bueno, ya sabre explicarte cuando lleguemos-Volví a concentrarme en el camino por el que íbamos

Vaya que las casas ahí eran enormes, con grandes patios y cocheras como para 4 carros. Comenzaba a impacientarme pues casa que avanzábamos las casas se hacían más y más grandes

-Ya estamos apunto de llegar-Dijo Sasuke y en su rostro se dibujo una sonrisa

-¿Así de grande es tu casa?-Lo voltee a ver, Sasuke solo sonríe y se detiene en un semáforo

-No impacientes Sakura, pronto lo sabrás-Me dijo mirándome aun con esa extraña sonrisa

EL semáfaro se puso en verde y avanzamos, dimos vuelta asía la derecha y ahí se encontraba una enorme casa, a su lado no había nada más que el patio de esta

-*Por favor, que esa no sea mi nueva casa*-Me dije a mi misma

-Sakura…-Me llamo Sasuke-Bienvenida a tu nueva casa…

* * *

 **Criaturas es poco pero no se me ocurrió nada más XC**

 **Espero y me comprendan**

 **Hasta luego criaturas y se los compensare en el siguiente capítulo, se los juro…**

 **De hecho ya trabajo en ello**


	15. Capítulo 15

**He regresado criaturas del yisus:3**

 **Espero que disfruten de este capítulo**

 **Sin más que agregar**

 **A leer se ha dichox3**

* * *

 _ **Broma De Mal Gusto.**_

 _ **Capítulo 15.**_

* * *

El semáforo se puso en verde y avanzamos, dimos vuelta asía la derecha y ahí se encontraba una enorme casa, a su lado no había nada más que el patio de esta

-*Por favor, que esa no sea mi nueva casa*-Me dije a mi misma

-Sakura…-Me llamo Sasuke-Bienvenida a tu nueva casa

-¡¿Estas bromeando verdad?!-Dije algo exaltada

-No, ¿Por qué bromearía? Además…-Entro en la cochera de la enorme casa-Soy pésimo bromeando-Apago el motor una vez que se estaciono bien-¿Vamos?-Me miro, yo simplemente asentí-No bajes, ahora mismo abro tu puerta

Mire como Sasuke bajaba y se daba la vuelta y me abría la puerta, extendió su mano y yo la tome, baje con su ayuda y mientras lo hacia miraba asía mi alrededor

-¿Bonita eh?-Dijo Sasuke mirando como estaba de asombrada

-Bueno, mi casa no es tan pequeña Uchiha, pero la tuya… Wow… En verdad que es muy linda

-Lo sé, recuerda que he estado ahí y… Agradece que sea así

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Pues no querrás verme todo el día, en la escuela y luego aquí en casa

-Lo tendré que hacer-Dije muy alegre, más de lo que quería sonar

-¿Por qué tan feliz por ese comentario Ha… Sakura?

-Porque le he prometido a tu madre que te ayudaría a cambiar y siempre que me propongo algo lo logro

-¿Cómo enamorar a alguien?-Dijo algo inusual

-¿Como?-Dije sin siquiera comprender nada

-Olvídalo…-Fue asía el porta equipaje y saco mis maletas-¿Quieres que te de un pequeño recorrido?-Se ofrece Sasuke

-Claro, em…

-¿Sucede algo?-Dijo Sasuke mirándome

-Porque no me das el recorrido completo-Dijo algo alegre con el simple hecho de conocer la casa

-Claro, solo que pensé que querías ir a descansar

-No ando casada, en verdad además… Siento que si no conozco la casa me perderé en ella

-Pues me llamas y voy corriendo por ti…

Mire como Sasuke dirigía su mirada asía la casa y tomaba las maletas, se dirigió hacía la puerta y la abrió

-Adelante, primero te llevare a tu cuarto y después que te acomodes te daré el recorrido ¿Esta bien?-Dijo algo serio

-Sí, esta bien-Entre a la casa-¿Quieres que te ayude?-Dije al ver que yo no llevaba nada

-No, estoy bien, ahora sube las escaleras

Mire la casa por dentro y era igual de hermosa que por fuera, muebles color chocolate y paredes blancas con masetas con plantas que decoraban la sala, un mini bar que daba asía las escaleras; subí y Sasuke se adelanto para llevarme a mi cuarto

-Si no te gusta como esta decorado o la pintura tu puedes hacerle o cambiar lo que quieras por eso no hay problema alguno…-Dijo más emocionado que yo-¿Alguna pregunta Sakura?-Me mira, apenas me había dado cuenta de que estábamos parados enfrente de una puerta, mire asía atrás y mire un enorme pasillo con varias puertas-El primer cuarto es de mi madre, la segunda es su despacho, la tercera puerta es mi cuarto y la cuarta es una sala de juegos por si gustas ir puedes hacerlo a cualquier hora y este, el quinto cuarto es tuyo-Sasuke abre la puerta y deja a la vista un enorme cuarto

Me quede boquiabierta, pues el cuarto podría caber 5 camas más. Era lindo y tenia un balcón, la cama era matrimonial y tenía cortinas que la cubría y hacia que pareciera como el cuarto de una princesa

-Aun faltan algunos muebles pues no sabíamos si vendrías o no-Confeso Sasuke-Me alegra mucho que estés aquí Sakura-Me dijo muy amable, mire como entraba a la habitación y dejaba mis maletas aun lado de la cama

-G-Gracias S-Sasuke-Dije sin siquiera mirarlo

-Te dejo para que te acomodes y cuando estés lista te esperare en la sala-Me informa Sasuke

Sasuke salió de la habitación y yo miro asía mi alrededor, me tire a la cama y respire hondo

-*Sakura, Sakura… ¿En donde te veniste a meter? Oh mejor dicho ¿Qué haces aquí?*-Me preguntaba a mi misma-*¿Cómo harás para que Sasuke cambie?* Bien, primero que nada tiene que desquitar todo ese coraje que tiene asía no se quien y yo necesito a alguien para que me entrene-Me puse de pie y levante mi maleta

Saque un brasier deportivo y una blusa negra deportiva y un mayon, estaba dispuesta a decirle a Sasuke que me entrenara, me puse mis tenis y fui en busca de él. Baje las escaleras y lo vi tomando una llamada

-No puedo ahora, tengo planes…-Decía a la otra persona detrás del teléfono-No, entiende… Mamá no esta… Tengo visita… Sera para otra ocación, lo siento. Hasta luego-Y colgó la llamada y me miro algo asombrado-¿Y eso?-Me mira de pies a cabeza

-Bueno, creo que ambos necesitamos distraernos-Dije emocionada

-Pues… Creo que deberías de distraerte tu no yo

-Vamos Sasuke, se que te molesta que tu madre trabaja tanto y es por eso que te vas de esta enorme casa-Sasuke no dijo nada y su mirada cambio-Se que te sientes solo aquí y ahora que estoy yo… Bueno pensaba que…

-No pienses Sakura-Me dijo tan serio-No te quiero aquí para que me distraigas, para empezar fue mi madre la de la idea no yo, así que saca esas ideas de tu cabeza

-¡Oye!-Dije molesta-Yo no se quien te allá llamado y te haya puesto de mal humor pero sabes… Yo no tengo la culpa-Explote finalmente

-L-Lo Sakura, tienes razón. No era mi intención en verdad-Se disculpo de inmediato, vaya que cambiaba de humor rápidamente-¿Qué tenias planeado hacer?-Cambio el tema

-Bueno… Ya que has cambiado de animo pensaba en pedirte otro favor

-¿Otro?-Dijo algo extrañado-¿Cuál?

-Bueno, necesito que alguien me enseñe a defenderme

-¿Defenderte?-Volvió a repetir lo que decía, yo solo asentí-¿Por qué quieres que te enseñe a defenderte?

-Bueno, solo me gustaría salir a la calle y saber defenderme

-No sabes mentir…-Soltó de inmediato-Pero esta bien, te enseñare-En su rostro se dibujo una sonrisa-Pero ahora te pondré unas cuantas condiciones yo-Dijo divertido

-Habla de una vez Uchiha

-La primera es que no uses ese tipo de blusas cuando estemos solos o cuando estén los del personal

-Hecho…-Dije extrañada pero no quería discutir-La segunda

-La segunda es que me digas ¿Quién es Such?

-*¡Maldición!*-Me había olvidado de él por completo-Él… Él es un amigo, bueno no es un amigo-Me contradije a mi misma-Es un…

-¿Acosador? ¿Tu novio? ¿Amigo?-Me ataco Sasuke

-Sí, no y no… Ni siquiera lo conozco, no de vista

-Entiendo… Y supongo que es por él que quieres aprender a defenderte ¿No?

-Sí, tengo miedo de que venga por las noches como acostumbra y me haga algo

-Ya veo, ya veo…-Se llevo una mano a su frente para acomodarse su flequillo, vaya que traía el cabello largo-Conmigo no te pasara nada, además dudo mucho que pueda entrar a tu habitación, esta en el segundo piso y los guardias lo dectectarían enseguida-Dijo tan tranquilo como siempre-Pero bueno, lo primordial es enseñarte lo básico así que espera aquí que me iré a cambiar e iré por lo necesario

No pude decirle nada y mire como rápidamente subía las escaleras y se dirigía asía su habitación. No paso ni un minuto cuando regreso cambiado; los pantalones de mezclilla los había cambiado por short, su camisa la cambio por un playera sin mangas y una sudadera, sus zapatos por tenis, todo combinando pues eran negros. Tenía que admitirlo, de cualquier manera que él vistiera se veía espectacular, no me había dado cuenta también de que llevaba consigo una pequeña mochila.

-Vamos a practicar el día de hoy en el patio trasero-Me dice Sasuke dirigiéndose asía el comedor donde se encontraba la salida asía este

Deslizo la puerta trasparente y me hizo pasar antes que él y lo hice. El patio trasero era enorme y todo estaba cubierto de pasto, con grandes arboles en cada esquina de la barda que no dejaba ver asía afuera y hermosos rosales

-Muy lindo-Digo aun asombrada

-Lo sé-Dice con algo de frialdad-Ahora escúchame Sakura, ponte esto-Me dio una camisa suya

-¿Por qué me tengo que poner esto?-Digo extrañada y extiendo la playera, la mire y estaba segura de que aunque Sasuke era delgado la playera me quedaría enorme

-Porque te lo ordeno, ahora soy tu entrenados Sakura. Cambien ponte estos-Me dio unos guantes sin los dedos-Con esos me pegaras así no me dejaran marcas y tu no te lastimaras-Tomo mi mano y me puso uno-Vez, tienen esponja en loso nudillos así no te lastimaras-Y era verdad, los guantes estaban algo alcochonados-Ahora ponte la camisa y el guante que te falta y empecemos

Pasamos toda la tarde entrenando, tanto como Sasuke como yo terminamos sumamente sudados

-Creo que haz aprendido mucho por hoy, te veré aquí pasado mañana a la misma hora

-¿Por qué pasado mañana?

-Necesitas descansar Sakura, no todo el tiempo entrenaremos

-Entiendo…

-¿Sucede algo?-Me dijo mientras me daba una toalla para secarme el sudor

-No bueno, sí

-Dime, ¿Qué pasa ahora?

-Bueno, tus amigos eso es lo que pasa

-¿Qué tienen?

-Pues… ¿No te molestaran porque yo viva aquí contigo y me vean llegar contigo? Recuerda que eres el jefe de la pandilla

-Ni me lo recuerdes-Dijo de mal humor y se dirigía asía la casa

-¡Sasuke!-Lo llamo y este se detuvo-Tienes que dejar esa pandilla

-¿Y ponerme de tu lado? No gracias

-No, no quiero que estés de ningún lado, bueno si… En el que estés bien, en el que seas tu mismo

-¡Ese es mi lugar Sakura y no voy a cambiar!

-S-Sasuke…

-¡Nada! Eso es todo, me voy a mi habitación…

* * *

 **Bien criaturas, este es el trabajo de hoy, espero que les haya agradado en verdad, mañana si me es posible subiré otro capítulo para que estén al pendientes entre hoy y mañana:3**

 **Bien, veamos... Voy a pedirles de favor mis criaturas:**

 _ **Comenten su canción SasuSaku o la canción que más amen y las pondré en un capítulo de la historia, no prometo que pondré todas, solo las que más me gusten.**_

 **Así que vamos, busquen en youtube y comenten 3**


	16. Capítulo 16

**¡Muy buenas mis criaturas del yisus!**

 **He regresado con más para ustedes, la verdad no iba a hacer más de 15 capítulos, pero como he visto que les ha agradado comencé a alargarla un poco pero ahora tengo varias ideas en mente pero como siempre digo: NO ME GUSTA DEJAR INCONCLUSA LAS HISTORIAS así que tendrán que esperar.**

 **Bien, ¿En que nos quedamos? ¡Ah, sí! Y me he acordado**

 **A leer se ha dicho…**

* * *

 _ **Broma De Mal Gusto.**_

 _ **Capítulo 16.**_

* * *

-¡Sasuke!-Lo llamo y este se detuvo-Tienes que dejar esa pandilla

-¿Y ponerme de tu lado? No gracias

-No, no quiero que estés de ningún lado, bueno si… En el que estés bien, en el que seas tu mismo

-¡Ese es mi lugar Sakura y no voy a cambiar!

-S-Sasuke…

-¡Nada! Eso es todo, me voy a mi habitación y te recomiendo que hagas lo mismo Sakura

No dije nada y mire como se perdía de mi vista. ¿Era enserio lo que acababa de pasar? Sasuke, él se había negado al cambiar, al estar de mi lado. No aguante más y las lagrimas comenzaron a rodar por mis mejillas. Me dirigía asía mi habitación, aquella que se encontraba absolutamente sola y de la nada estaba enfrente de la habitación de Sasuke, me quede ahí por un rato. ¿Qué se supone que le diga?

-*Dile que lo quieres, que quieres cambiarlo por su bien; gritaselo que desde que lo viste te gusto*-Me gritaba una voz en mi interior, me lleve una mano en el pecho y algo me dolía ahí

Me dirigí asía mi cuarto con la mano en la misma posición, abrí la puerta y me metí, gire sobre mis talones y mire asía atrás, asía la puerta de la habitación de Sasuke. Las lagrimas caía aun y muy lentamente cerraba la puerta, cuando estaba completamente cerrada me tire al suelo y comencé a llorar mucho más

-¿Por qué lloras mi querida Sakura?-Escuche ese susurro en mi oído, me limpie las lagrimas con la palma de mi mano y voltee asía atrás y ahí estaba él, parado a unos cuantos centímetros de mí, podría ver su silueta, vaya que era más alto que yo y era delgado pero seguía sin ver su rostro ya que estaba en la oscuridad y lo único que iluminaba mi cuarto era la luz de la luna que apenas salía-¿Qué pasa Sakura?-Me volvió a susurrar

-¿Q-Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo entraste?-Dije alterada pero él no me respondía-¡Responde Such!

-Dijiste que no te gustaba Sakura…-Dijo casi inaudible-Dijiste que nunca te fijarías en él y vete aquí, en su casa, con cuarto propio y… Estas sola con él, vestida de esa forma…-Casi ponía su voz normal

-Such…-Dije algo asustada pues yo misma había cerrado la puerta y Sasuke seguramente dormía muy cómodamente

-No te are nada, solo quiero que me digas la verdad Sakura-Dijo algo dolido por todo lo que estaba pasando

-¿Cuál verdad Such?

-¿T-Te gusta Sasuke Uchiha?

Yo me quede ahí, era hora a afrontar la realidad y aceptar lo que en verdad quería estando ahí

-Solo lo ayudo…-Dije tragando saliva

-Hay algo más Sakura, no me mientas-Avanzo un poco y yo me puse de pie y retrocedí un paso-Se sincera conmigo y contigo misma

-Esta bien…-Solté un suspiro-Me gusta, me gusta mucho-Lo admite ante él, ante alguien que no fuese yo misma

-Y-Yo…-Dijo nervioso-L-Lo sabía Sakura-No sabía si lo decía triste o decepcionado de mí-¿S-Se lo has dicho?

-No, ni pienso decírselo. Él… Él no siente lo mismo que yo y es en verdad lo de ayudarlo, eso lo hago por él y su mamá-Me di la vuelta pues ya había topado con la puerta y no me había dado cuenta-No lo va a saber nunca-Voltee al escuchar pasos pero al hacerlo Such ya se había ido

Me acerque al balcón y nada, no estaba. Era como si se tratase de un fantasma pues aparecía y desaparecía de la nada.

-*Vamos Sakura…*-Solte un suspiro y me acerque a la cama, comence a buscar ropa en mi maleta-*Necesitas un baño y descansar es todo*

* * *

Eran las 11 en punto y yo seguía sin poder dormir, así que decidí bajar por un refrigerio y así fue pero al momento de llegar al inicio de las escaleras escuche a Sasuke en medio de una llamada

-Como siempre… Esta noche no vendrás, lo sé… Se me había olvidado, no se si quiera… Yo le diré, al parecer solo necesitara ir a comprar el vestido y los zapatos… Si, yo la llevo-Voltea a verme y me saluda con la cabeza-Te dejo trabajar madre, ella esta aquí-Y colgó-¿Sucede algo?-Dijo algo preocupado

-No, nada… Es solo que no podía dormir y he venido por un refrigerio-Contesto y bajo las escaleras y me dirijo asía la cocina sin importarme si él estaba ahí

-Sakura ¿Sucede algo?-Me siguí a una distancia prudente a la cocina

-Sip, solo tengo algo de hambre, te lo he dicho-Lo mire y este estaba observándome detenidamente-Ahora si me disculpas haré algo ligero ¿Gustas?

-No, gracias-Me respondio sin quitarme la vista de encima, mire como se recargaba en la barra de la cocina y aun me miraba-Mi madre ha hablado

-¿Qué ha dicho?-Dije sin siquiera mirarlo mientras veo el refrigerador

-Mañana habrá una fiesta aquí-Soltó de la nada haciendo que casi soltara la lechuga que acababa de agarrar, volteo y lo veo

-¿Una fiesta?-Digo algo extrañada

-Sí, bueno cada año mi madre la hace para veneficiencia así los niños que no tienen nada, que han perdido a sus padres y eso…-Se excuso y mire como se llevaba una mano asía su frente para acomodarse su flequillo

-Entiendo, no se preocupen-Le sonrió y retomo lo que hacia-Me quedare en mi habitación sin molestar a nadie

-No, nada de eso Sakura-Volví a mirarlo, deje las cosas en la barra donde él se encontraba recargado-Mi madre quiere que estés ahí

-¡¿Qué?!-Juro que casi caía al suelo-¿Por qué? No soy buena en fiestas y mucho menos se arreglarme

-Lo sé, es lo mismo que pienso yo pero ha insistido mucho y le he prometido que te llevaría mañana temprano a comprar lo necesario para ti así que no puedes negarte ahora-Alza los hombros como disculpándose

-Comprendo…-Tomo el pan y comienzo a hacerme un sándwich-Mañana… ¿A que hora necesitas que este lista?-Digo algo desanimada

-Temprano, necesitas varias cosas y un cambio

-De mi cambio de luck, del peinado, del maquillaje se a quien se lo puedo pedir-Digo de inmediato

-Bien, entonces podremos salir tarde-Dice algo feliz

-¿A que hora es la fiesta?

-Comienza a las 8 pm

-Bien, a esa hora estaré lista Sasuke-Él simplemente aciente y mira mi sándwich y yo lo tomo y lo muerdo

-Creo que se me antojo eso-Lo toma y se lo lleva a la boca justo donde lo he mordido

-¡Hey!-Le reclamo-Eso es mio, si gustas te preparo algo

-No, gracias, este esta bien-Y se retira de la cocina

-¡Maldito engreído Uchiha!-Le grito desde la cocina

-¡Lo he escuchado!-Me amenaza, me tenso y pienso de inmediato

-¡Ese era el punto!

* * *

-¡Buenos días dormilona! ¡Despierta!-Escuchaba que me llamaban detrás de mi puerta

Me senté de golpe y mire mi teléfono, eran las 7 en punto

-Pero que demo…

-Oye…-Entro Sasuke de la nada-L-Lo siento…-Se sonrojo, me mire y me encontraba en un pequeño top color rosa pastel y un short de licra súper pequeño

-¡No me mires!-Dije tapándome de inmediato-¡¿Qué no sabes tocar?!

-Y-Yo lo siento…-Se da la media vuelta-Perdón, solo… Yo… ¿Quieres desayunar?

-Sí, ahora vete de mi habitación si no quieres que te enseñe lo que me he practicado Uchiha

-Bien, bien…-Alza las manos-Desayunaremos tortitas de atún-Dijo dándome la espalda y se fue

Yo me quede ahí tratando de calmar mi respiración, una vez ya tranquila me puse de pie. Tome la maleta grande y comencé a decidir lo que me pondría para salir con el "maravilloso, estupendo y seductor" Sasuke Uchiha. Tome una blusa de tirantes, esta en el pecho traía olanes y un short de mezclilla y unas sandalias para acompañarlo. Me dirigía asía la puerta decidida de mi atuendo y baje las escaleras rápidamente y me lo tope en la cocina, pero estaba dándome la espalda

-Hasta que bajas, come rápido. Espero y….-Y me voltea a ver, su rostro mostraba sorpresa y algo de él había cambiado, sus ojos. Estos se hicieron más oscuros-E-Espero y te gusten las tor-tortas-Me dijo y salió de la cocina casi corriendo

-¡¿No comerás conmigo?!-Dije algo molesta ya que no me gusta comer sola

-Ya he comido, m-me iré a cambiar-Y subió las escaleras tan rápido como pudo

-*¿A cambiar?*-Me pregunte mientras lo miraba subir-*Pero si se ve perfecto así para ir de compras*-No le dí más importancia y me senté en la pequeña isla que había en la cocina.

Mire mi plato y este tenía dos pequeñas tortas de atún y papa, también había pan tostado y jugo de manzana y naranja. No espere más y empece a comer de todo. Al poco rato escucho bajar a Sasuke

-¿Lista?-Me pregunta desde la sala, algo raro por parte de él

-¡Voy!-Le grite, puse los ojos en blanco y tome los platos para llevarlos al fregadero y limpiarlos

-¡¿Qué haces?!-Me grita Sasuke desde el lumbral de la cocina, me mira fijamente, algo molesto-Deja ahí-Me ordena del mismo tono-Ya lo ara Kim

-¿Kim?-Dije algo curiosa y a la vez dejando los platos

-La muchacha del haceo, vamonos, no tenemos mucho tiempo y conociéndote te tardaras siglos en escoger un simple vestido

-Ya, vamonos-Me acerque a él y me dirigía asía la puerta que daba asía la cochera-*Y ahora ¿Qué mosca le piso?*-Se preguntaba mi subconsciente con unos lentes de media luna y anotando su comportamiento

Llegue a la cochera y me puse aun lado del auto de Sasuke este me mira un por de momentos y se dirijía asía a mí

-Déjame y te abro la puerta-Me dice a centímetros de mí

-¡No!-Dije antes de que lo hiciera-Yo puedo-Le conteste igual o pero que él cuando nos encontramos en la cocina

Me dirigía asía la puerta del copiloto y la abrí, entre al auto sabiendo que Sasuke aun me miraba con cautela y seguramente planeando su siguiente jugada pero yo le tenía que dar la vuelta a lo que sea que él planeaba. Mire como entraba al auto, lo ensendia y nos puso en marcha, todo iba bien hasta que el decidió hablar

-¿Sabes manejar Sakura?-Lo volteo a ver y él miraba sía enfrente, se miraba tan calmado, tan él-¿Sucede algo?-Voltea a verme un breve segundo y regresa su mirada al camino

-No, nada…. –Regrese mi mirada al camino-Y no, no se conducir-Dije algo apenada

-Yo te enseñare-Me dijo como si nada, voltee a verlo una vez más y en su rostro había una sonrisa dibujada.

* * *

No tardamos mucho en llegar al centro comercial y en todo el camino Uchiha y yo no cruzamos palabra alguna hasta que llegamos al estacionamiento

-Y…. ¿Qué vestido tienes pensado comprar?-Me pregunta mientras se bajaba del auto, me mira al no escuchar mi respuesta

-No lo sé-Le confieso muy tranquila-Aun ni si quiera se el motivo de todo esto

-Ella, mi madre. Ella venderá fotografías de paisajes de un… Amigo de ella… De nosotros. También venderá pinturas de una de sus amigas-Yo lo mire abrumada-¿Qué sucede?-Me pregunta algo preocupado

-Yo… Yo nunca había estado en nada de esto y ni siquiera se comportarme la altura, estaré sola…-Confieso algo asustada

-Estarás conmigo, no hay nada de que preocuparte Sakura-Lo veo, esta vez directamente a los ojos y se que esta diciéndome la verdad-Y te he dicho también que te ayudaría a escoger tu vestido, ¿Vez como no te miento?-Sonríe dulcemente

-Vamos, se nos ara tarde-Le digo evadiendo su mirada

* * *

-Tardamos más de 3 horas en escoger este vestido señor Uchiha-Le reclamo mientras caminábamos asía el estacionamiento, este llevaba su traje en el hombro y su otra mano la llevaba dentro de sus bolsillo trasero-Una hora escogiendo tu traje y las otras dos mi ridículo vestido y mis zapatillas-Le muestro ambas bolsas

-Hmmp…-Me mira y mientras lo hace saca las llaves del bolsillo delantero

-Oh, vamos Uchiha-Me detuve y observe como abría el auto con una sola mano-Me diste más de 30 vestidos…

-Y no me dejaste ver ni uno, no siquiera se cual escogiste mi querida niña-Me dijo resaltando la palabra "NIÑA" Abrió el auto y lo miraba detenidamente subirse y colocar su traje en la parte trasera-¿Me dejaras verlo?-Me indica la bolsa donde se encontraba el vestido, yo solo la sacudo divertida-Sabes que necesito verlo ¿Verdad?

-¿Por qué?-Digo algo curiosa mientras subo al auto y coloco ambas bolsas en la parte de atrás junto al traje de Sasuke

-No quiero escotes Sakura-Me dice fríamente

-¡¿Qué?!-Digo asombrada y miro como enciende el auto-Uchiha tu mismo escogiste ese vestido y ahora me vienes y me dices que puede que no este acuerdo a tus reglas-Le respondí algo exaltada

Sasuke no dice nada y pone en marcha el auto. Todo el camino nos la pasamos callados, esta vez el camino fue más largo gracias al horrible silencio. Llegamos a casa, tome mis bolsas y baje rápidamente, abrí la puerta de la entrada pero Sasuke me detuvo al tomarme del brazo

-¿Qué sucede?-Le digo gentilmente

-Quiero verte en ese vestido ahora Sakura-Me dice fríamente y algo hizo que me estremeciera al verlo a los ojos-Y lo digo enserio, así que… Ve y pruébatelo… ¡Ahora!

-Sasuke…-Lo volví a mirar y este seguía mirando fríamente

-¡Has lo que te ordenan por una primera vez Sakura!

* * *

 **Mis criaturas, lamento dejarlos por tanto tiempo sin capítulo pero mi nuevo trabajo me absorbe por completo, tanto que he tenido que hacer todo el capítulo ahora mismo y en verdad espero y lo disfruten, mis días de descanso (Espero y tenga fuerzas e ideas) subiré los capítulos. Los descansos varian pero lo más seguro es que los suba los lunes o los martes (Yo les iré avisando)**

 **Sin más, hasta el otro capítulo mis criaturas:3**


	17. Capítulo 17

**He regresado mis criaturas, espero y les guste este capítulo :3**

 **Lamento la tardanza pero quería en verdad entregarles un buen capítulo mis criaturas así que aquí lo tienen con mucho amor (Ya estoy trabajando con el siguiente capítulo para que estén al pendientes)**

 **A leer se ha dicho 3**

* * *

 _ **Broma De Mal Gusto.**_

 _ **Capítulo 17.**_

* * *

Llegamos a casa, tome mis bolsas y baje rápidamente, abrí la puerta de la entrada pero Sasuke me detuvo

-¿Qué sucede?-Le digo gentilmente

-Quiero verte en ese vestido ahora Sakura-Me dice fríamente y algo hizo que me estremeciera al verlo a los ojos-Y lo digo enserio, así que… Ve y pruébate… ¡Ahora!

-Sasuke…-Lo volví a mirar y este seguía mirando fríamente

-¡Has lo que te ordenan por una primera vez Sakura!-Me mira tan impaciente y algo inestable con su humor, me decía mi subconsciente-Por favor, hazlo por mí-Me dice mientras se acomoda su cabello con su mano-Sí lo haces yo…-Mira desesperado, espera una respuesta-Sí lo haces yo cambiare, lo are sera solamente por ti-Suelta tan segur y lo sabía pues me moraba directamente a los ojos

-E-Esta bien-Le sonrió tiernamente

-Gracias Sakura-Me devuelve la sonrisa, se ve ahora algo calmado

Tomo con más firmeza las bolsas y me dirijo asía mi habitación. ¿Por qué le hacia caso a Sasuke? No lo sabía pero ahí estaba, probándome el vestido para que él estuviera tranquilo y cumpliera su palabra para cambiar sus malos hábitos de molestar a las personas más débiles o mentalmente más fuerte que él y su pandilla. Saque el vestido de la bolsa, me quite mi ropa y en vez de esta me puse el vestido, me mira al espejo que había a un lado del closet aun vació.

-*Vamos Sakura, si no bajas él vendrá y pondrá de pretexto eso para no cumplir su palabra*-Me daba ánimos-*Listo*-Solté un suspiro

Tome la perilla, la gire y antes de salir tome las zapatillas. Baje las escaleras y ahí estaba él, con su traje puesto

-*¿Cuándo diablos se lo puso?*-Pensé mientras bajaba los últimos escalones-*Se mira tan bien*-Mis mejillas ardían

Mire como se ajustaba su corbata negra que hacía juego con todo él. Lo mire por un par de momentos, me acerque a él lentamente, baje las zapatillas a un lado de la mesa del centro y me puse enfrente de él

-¿P-Puedo?-Me ofrecí a ayudarlo a acomodarse su corbata

-Claro-Me sonríe y retira sus manos para que yo pudiera ponerla en perfecto estado-Te miras hermosa Sakura-Me susurra mientras yo sigo ajustando su terca corbata

-Gracias Sasuke-Mis mejillas arden aun más-T-Tu también te vez bien, todo un g-galán *¡Mierda! Acepte enfrente de él lo guapo que es*-Torpemente termine de ajustarla, dí 2 pasos asía atrás para mirarlo mejor-Listo, todo en su lugar Sr. Uchiha-Digo mientras lo veo de pies a cabeza

-Faltas tú-Hace lo mismo que yo, me observa con detalle

-¿De que hablas?-Me cruzo de brazos, él sonríe una vez más

-A ese hermoso vestido color cereza le falta unas zapatillas que hagan juego-Me dice divertido, yo frunzo el ceño-¿Qué pasa?-Dice algo serio, vaya que cambia rápido de humor

-Y-Yo… No se mucho de andar en zapatillas-Le confieso algo apenada

-De eso no hay que preocuparse-Dice mientras trata de no soltar una carcajada-Recuerda que estarás conmigo, seras mí…-Se detiene y me observa seriamente

-¿Tu que Sasuke?-Digo algo curiosa

-Seras mi pareja por esta noche Sakura-Deja de mirarme

-¿T-Tu pareja?-Digo algo extrañada con esa palabra

-Así es-Dice duramente-Es mejor que comiences en arreglarte, te falta hacer tantas cosas al igual que yo-Me dice mientras comienza a desatarse la corbata y saca su celular

-D-De acuerdo-Gira sobre mis talones, tomo mis zapatillas y vuelvo a subir a mi habitación-Sasuke-le hablo a mitad de las escaleras, él me voltea a ver aun con su celular en mano-¿Cumplirás?-No me responde, solo se me queda mirando, no a captado la pregunta-¿Trataras de cambiar por mí?-Sonríe ampliamente y baja el celular de su oído

-Lo are, solo por ti Sakura-Me dice tan amable, solo le sonrió y vuelvo a subir

Al llegar a mi cuarto tomo mi celular que se encuentra en el piso, busco en contactos el nombre de Ino y le marco

-¿Bueno?-La escucho del otro lado-¿Sakura? ¿Eres tú?

-Hola Ino, sí, soy Sakura-Le respondo encantada de escucharla-Llamaba para pedirte un favor

-¿Un favor? Sakura si se trata de dinero olvídalo-Al escuchar eso suelta una risita tonta-¿De que te ríes frente?

-No se trata de dinero Ino-Puerca, lo que sucede es que tendré una fiesta y necesito que me ayudes con el peinado, maquillaje y todo eso

-Oh, si se trata de eso…-Escucho como abre las puertas de su closet-Voy en camino, ¿Dónde tengo que ir? Se que te has ido de la casa de los Harunos-Confiesa algo triste

-*¡Demonios! Ya lo sabe y me pedirá explicaciones*-Pensé-E-Estoy en la casa de Sasuke U-Uchiha-Suelto muy lentamente esperando su reclamo

-¡¿Qué tu que Haruno?!-Me grita haciendo que me quedara sorda de mí oído derecho

-¡No soy Haruno!-Le suelto de inmediato

Escuche como Ino trataba de aguantar el reclamo o ¿Una carcajada? No lo sabía a ciencia cierta

-¿Me ayudas i no Ino-Puerca?-Le dio molesta

-Uffff…-Resopla-Esta bien, lo are pero por tu bien espero que sea solo para la fiesta y no por ese pedazo de mierda que es Uchiha

-No lo hago por él, lo hago por su madre-Y no miento era verdad. Todo esto empezó porque ella me pidió que cambiara a Sasuke y lo estaba consiguiendo

Le dí la dirección a Ino los detalles de mi vestido. No tardo en llegar pues su casa quedaba cerca y lo agradecía ya que así no solo tendria que hablar con Sasuke y su madre. Decido ajar y así poder recibir yo a Ino, mire por los alrededores y nada del azabache

-*¿En donde se habrá metido? ¿Habrá comido ya algo? Y sino ¿Qué le gustaría que le llevara?*-El timbre suena, me pongo de pie para ir a abrir pero de la nada sale una mujer o mejor dicho una muchacha

La observe con mucha atención, llevaba pantalón caqui y una camisa blanca de tres cuartos, su cabello rubio recogido en un moño, era muy bonita. Sale de mi vista y al poco rato regresa, me mira y me sonríe de oreja a oreja

-Disculpe señorita-Me dice muy amable y sin dejar de sonreírme-La busca una señorita llamada Ino Yamanaka, dice ser su amiga y que la viene a arreglar para la fiesta de esta noche-Me informa tan amable como antes-¿La dejo pasar?-Me pregunta con algo de curiosidad

-*Ella debe de ser Kim*-Me dice mi subconsciente-Claro, si eres tan amable-Ella asiente y vuelve a salir de mi vista y al poco rato regresa pero esta vez acompañada por Ino

-Gracias Kim-Le agradezco y ella me da una reverencia

-¿Les gustaría algo de beber señoritas?-Nos pregunta algo formal ahora, yo solo miro a Ino

-Sí por favor, me encantaría un agua de limón-Le contesta encantada Ino

-¿Y usted señorita Uchiha?-Me mira a mí con una enorme sonrisa

-*¿U-Uchiha?*-Siento que mis mejillas arden-L-Lo mismo-Le respondo y Kim sale disparada a la cocina y yo no le pude dar la información correcta de mi motivo por el cual vivía aquí ahora. Siento la feroz mirada de Ino

-¿Señorita Uchiha?-Susurra, escucho enojo aun así, yo solo me encojo de hombros y ella suelta un suspiro-Tienes tanto que explicarme Sakura Uchiha-Dice obviamente furiosa y lo se porque dice el apellido de Sasuke con amargura

-¿Vamos a mi habitación?-Le propongo, ella me mira con el ceño fruncido-¡Sí, tengo mi propia habitación! Ni modo que durmiera con Sasuke-Le digo molesta y ella suaviza su gesto-Y sí, leo mentes-Le saco la lengua

Me dirijo a las escaleras y ella me sigue; una vez ahí ella dejas sus cosas en mi cama y comienza a mirar alrededor

-Wow frente…-Me dice emocionada

-*Se le ha olvidado que estaba enojada conmigo, otra Sasuke Uchiha*-Triunfo mentalmente

-Sasuke si que te quiere a su lado y no esta perdiendo el tiempo, va enserio y con todo-Me mira, no puedo leer su mente y menos su animo-Vamos, a lo que vine. ¿Qué vestido te pondrás para esta noche?

-Esto-Le enseño el vestido color cereza y las zapatillas del mismo color-P-Pero…-Suelto algo preocupada

-Te preocupa la espalda ¿Cierto?-Me mira mientras alza una de sus rubias cejas

-*Vaya, justo en el clavo*-Dice mi subconsciente dándole una estrellita a Ino, yo simplemente asiento

-También se leer mentes-Bromea ella-Bien, podemos preocuparnos por eso en otro momento frente

* * *

-¡Listo!-Dice Ino mientras termina de darme los últimos toques a mi peinado-¿A que hora tienes la fiesta?

-A las 8:00 pm-Digo muy tranquila mientras trataba de mirarme en el espejo-¿Qué hora es?

-Falta una hora, pero tu tranquila-La miro mientras guarda sus cosas-Todo esta cubierto. El maquillaje, el peinado, tu escote…-Enumera con sus delgados dedos, yo solo quiero mirar en el espejo-Tranquila frente-Me toma de los hombros y me dirige asía el espejo-Te vez hermosa-Y sale detrás de mí permitiéndome observarme

Vestido color cereza llegándome un poco arriba de mis rodillas, escote en V y pequeñas mangas que dejaban a la vista mis hombros, mi cabello suelto y en las puntas pequeños holanes y mi flequillo peinado asía la izquierda y todo esto sujeto con una diademada de flores al tono o más bajo que el vestido

-Toma…-Me dice Ino, ella me entrega mis zapatillas y una chamarra negra de cuero

-No levare eso Ino-Tomo solamente mis zapatillas y me las pongo

-Pero…-La interrumpe el sonido de alguien tocando mi puerta

-Adelante-Miro a Ino y me encojo de hombros

La puerta se abre y entra Sasuke, lleva puesto su pantalón de vestir negro y su camisa de manga larga blanca abotonada perfectamente y un moño mal hecho. Entra mirando su moño

-Sakura…-Se detiene al ver a Ino-Oh, perdón-Y me voltea a ver-Y-Yo…-Parpadea varias veces

-*¿Tan mal me veo?*-Pienso preocupada por mi atuendo

-Bien, yo me voy-Toma sus cosas Ino

-Hasta luego Ino-Camino hacia ella y me despido-¿Te acompaño?-Ella niega rápidamente-Bueno, hasta luego y gracias Ino

-Hasta luego frente-Me abraza fuertemente-Hasta luego Uchiha-Le dice mientras se separa de mí

-Hasta luego Yamanaka, Kim te ayudara con tus cosas y si es necesario alguno de mis chóferes te llevara a tu casa si tu gustas claro-Se ofrece gentilmente Sasuke

-No, muchas gracias. Ya han llegado por mí-Me toma la mano, me sonríe y se va junto a Kim

-*¿Cuándo ha llegado? Vaya que es rápida y silenciosa*-Suelto una pequeña risa

-S-Sakura…-Escucho a Sasuke llamarme, volteo a verlo y este me ve de pies a cabeza

-¿Qué necesitas Sasuke?-Le sonrió, el me apunta a su horrible moño, solo solté una pequeña carcajada y me acerco a él pero al memento tropecé con las zapatillas y él me detiene

-*¡Mierda, mierda, mierda Sakura!*

-Cuidado-Me susurra y su mentolado aliento choca cerca de mí boca, lo miro a los ojos

-*Se ve tan guapo así* P-Pensé que llevarías corbata-No dejo de mirarlo

-¿Te gusto más con corbata?-Mira asía mis labios y lentamente me levanta-Porque aquí la tengo-Saca la corbata de su bolsillo trasero y sonríe tímidamente

Yo simplemente la tomo y él quita el moño de su cuello y yo le pongo la corbata y comienzo a atarla delicadamente sin tratar de ahorcarlo

-B-Bien…-Termino de atarla y me alejo un poco para verlo bien-Wow Uchiha…-Él me detiene poniendo su dedo indice en sus labios

-No lo digas, soy yo quien lo debe de decir y aquí voy…-Suelta un largo suspiro-Sakura…-Se acerca a mí y me toma de la mano y comienza a darme vueltas-Te vez hermosa, mucho. Mis invitados no dejaran de verte ni de hablar de ti por días, semanas… Años-Me detengo y lo miro a los ojos-Vamos, los invitados están por llegar y tengo que recibirlos, con t-tu compaña estaré bien-Me sonríe

* * *

La fiesta dio inicio, Sasuke estaba feliz y nunca se despego de mí y se lo agradecía pues aparte de que yo no estaría a la altura de estas personas, de hablar con estos estirados como diría Ino y además estas no me dejaban de mirar; Sasuke tenía razón, ellos hablarían de mí por días, semanas… Años. Estaba tomada del brazo de Sasuke pues mis zapatillas ya me habían cansado pero de repente siento como se tensa y mira asía enfrente algo inquieto o incomodo

-¿Qué sucede Sasuke?-Le susurro y así no alertar a la gente

-Mierda, mierda, mierda…-Suelta Sasuke y se aparta de mí

-¿S-Sasuke?-No comprendo que pasa

-Están aquí, maldición-Y se dirige asía en frente, donde tenía su mirada preocupada

Y es donde me doy cuenta de que en la fiesta, en la entrada se encontraba la pandilla de Sasuke

-*Tranquila Sakura, él solo fue a saludar y vendrá contigo pues él ha prometido cambiar*-Me doy ánimos

Pasa más de media hora y Sasuke seguía con sus supuestos amigos, de vez en cuando volteaba a verme y me sonreía con tristeza

-*¡Algo va mal!*-Me grita mi subconsciente, veo venir a Sasuke

De repente veo como todas las parejas jóvenes iban asía la pista de baile y de la nada comienza a sonar Young And Beautiful de Lana del Rey, Sasuke se me ha perdido de vista. Suelto un suspiro de la nada siento unas manos tomarme de la cintura

-No te has librado de mí Sakura-Era Sasuke susurrándome al oído haciendo que mi piel se erizara, me voltea para así verlo a los ojos-Baila conmigo-Tomo mi mano y la coloca en su hombro y la otra la toma en su fría mano, me toma por la cintura

La música acaba pero Sasuke no tiene pensado dejarme y comienza a sonar otra canción que no conozco muy bien

-War Is Love-Me dice Sasuke mientras bailamos muy lentamente-Es de Bobby Andonov si no me equivoco-Me mira y veo un intenso brillo en sus ojos

-¿Qué sucede Sasuke?-Le digo ya algo preocupada

-Deidara-Suelta un suspiro tan amargo y lleno de dolor-El planea arruinar tu noche, nuestra noche al hacerte una broma

-Como si mi vida no fuera una broma de mal gusto Uchiha, ¿Acaso no te has dado cuenta?-Le respondo duramente

Me separo de él dejándolo sólo en medio de la pista

-¡Sakura, espera!-Me grita, me alcanza y se para enfrente de mí-Quiero que sepas que yo no estoy de acuerdo con nada de eso

-No te creo Sasuke, mejor ve y disfruta de la fiesta. Y-Yo me iré a descansar-Me alejo de él pero alguien me detiene-D-Deidara…-Digo al darme cuenta de que me esta obstruyendo el camino

-¿A dónde vas pequeña?-Dice burlón-Oh mejor dicho….. ¿Qué haces aquí?-Mira a Sasuke y los demás lo empujan asía donde estoy yo-Vamos Sasuke-Le dice Deidara

Yo comprendo a lo que se refiere y comienzo a dudar sobre el cambio de Sasuke. Este me mira de pies a cabeza y recuerdo lo que me había dicho en mi habitación

* * *

 ** _Recuerdo:_**

-S-Sakura… Te vez hermosa, mucho. Mis invitados no dejaran de verte ni de hablar de ti por días, semanas… Años

* * *

Comienzo a retroceder y él a avanzar haciendo que quedara al borde de la alberca de la casa de los Uchihas. Doy otro paso asía atrás y el piso se acaba, Sasuke me tomo la mano para evitar que cayera a la fría agua, su mano igual de fría lo evita. Todo a mi alrededor se detiene por breves segundos, Sasuke me mira algo sobresaltado, se que no me dejara caer

-¡Vamos Sasuke!-Oigo reír a Deidara-Déjala caer-Le ordena-¡Hazlo!-Le grita desesperado mientras los demás comienzan a darle ánimos

Sasuke mira de reojo a Deidara, oh no, lo hará; oh ¿No? Vuelve a dirigir su mirada a mí, yo solo asiento y articulo

-Hazlo-Pero él no me suelta, al contrario me toma con firmeza, solo le sonrío y suelto su mano

Me inclino asía la alberca y caigo al agua fría, Sasuke me mira con horror y los demás comienzan a saltar carcajadas mientras que las demás gente se anima a mirar el espectáculo que he alberca estaba algo sucia y eso me dio algo de asco

-*Me las pagaras Uchiha*-Comienzo a lanzar manotazos y salgo a tomar aire y lo suelto debajo del agua y de la nada siento a alguien tomarme por la cintura-*Te tengo Uchiha, justo en donde quería*-Lo miro y sonrió triunfante y salgo como si nada a la superficie

Sasuke sale del agua y todos comienzan a reír al y lo miro, el agua le llega arriba de la cintura; comienzo a reír mientras que él me mira algo sorprendido yo solo le sonrió

-Había olvidado lo bajo que era aquí-Me dice Sasuke soltando una risa y en su rostro muestra más paz que enojo

-T-Te importo ¿Eh?-Suelto una pequeña risa tonta y veo que Sasuke me observa y me sonrojo-Caíste Uchiha-Le aviento un poco de agua y le cae en la cara

Pensé que se enojaría pero el suaviza más su rostro. Veo como Sasuke sale de la alberca fácilmemte y me da su mano, yo solo la veo con algo de asombro

-Vamos… No quiero que te enfermes por mi culpa-Tomo su mano sin comprender y me jala asía afuera, asía su lado

-¿Por tu culpa?-Lo miro algo preocupada

-Todo esto lo hiciste porque querías mostrarme una lección o… ¿No es así?-Me mira, yo solo trago; desvió mi mirada

-*¿Era eso lo que quería hacer? ¿Darle una lección o simplemente darme cuenta de que en verdad le importo a Sasuke?*

-¿Sucede algo?-Pasa una toalla por mis hombros, yo solo niego con la cabeza-Haz arruinado tu vestido, tu maquillaje y tu peinado-Dice en tono algo culpable

-Nada de eso Sasuke-Le sonrió-Yo me siento más cómoda sin nada de esto-Le apunto asía ahora mi atuendo mojado

-Vamos, esta fresco y te enfermaras-Toma una toalla y se la pone, luego pasa una de sus manos sobre mi cadera

-*¡Me esta abrazando para que no muera de frió!*-Me sonrojo ante su acto

Entramos a la casa, Kim nos lleva toallas secas. Miro preocupada a Sasuke, este me cacha mirándolo mientras se seca su cabello

-¿Sucede algo?-Deja de lado la toalla y me mira

-T-Tus invitados-Digo algo preocupada

-Tranquila, esta bien-Me sonríe-Fue divertido ¿No lo crees?

-Sí, claro. Lo fue-Suelto una carcajada algo tonta-Me ire a cambiar, no tardo-Digo algo apenada

-Claro, ve-Me sonríe tímidamente-Aquí te espero

Subo las escaleras, asía mi habitación. Voy asía mi maleta pero no esta en ningún lado; me dirijo asía el closet y ahí se encontraba toda mi ropa colgada y bien doblada, abrí un cajón y ahí estaba mi ropa interior

-*Pero que mierda…*-Digo sorprendida

-Lo ha acomodado la chacha de Uchiha-Escucho detrás de mí

Intento voltear pero se lo que me espera, mis piernas no obedecen pero las hago entrar en razón y lo hago. Volteo y veo una silueta en mi balcón

-*Mierda….*


	18. Capítulo 18

**Bien aquí les tengo la continuación mis criaturas, espero que en verdad sea de su agrado :3**

 **De una vez les informo que la historia esta apunto de terminar :C Solo serán 20 capítulos y ya vamos en el numero 18 xC Pero espero y me comprendan que ya tengo nuevas ideas en mente y no las puedo dejar pasar…**

 **A leer se ha dicho**

* * *

 _ **Broma De Mal Gusto.**_

 _ **Capítulo 18.**_

* * *

-*Pero que mierda…*-Digo sorprendida

-Lo ha acomodado la chacha de Uchiha-Escucho detrás de mí

Intento voltear pero se lo que me espera, mis piernas no obedecen pero las hago entrar en razón y lo hago. Volteo y veo una silueta en mi balcón

-*Mierda ¡Es Such!*-Me digo mientras que con mi espalda cierro el cajón de mi ropa interior

-Hola Sakura-Aunque este en la oscuridad se que sonríe de oreja a oreja

-*¿Cómo ha entrado?*-Trago saliva con dificultad

-Que fea costumbre de dejar la ventana abierta y más cuando estas así de…-Siento su mirada en todo mi cuerpo y me acuerdo de lo empapada que estoy y lo pegado que me queda el vestido-Uf, Sakura… Te vez tan… Encantadora, mucho más que en otras ocaciones-Veo como se me acerca a mí, yo lo detengo poniendo mis brazos enfrente de mí

-¿Cómo has llegado hasta aquí sin que te atrapen los de seguridad?-Le pregunto furiosa

-Entre como todos Sakura, por la puerta grande-Mira la habitación

-*Me acaba de dar una pista*-Pienso de inmediato

-Sakura… Siento… Un dulce aroma y proviene de ti y me encanta-Camina una vez más asía a mí

-¡Por favor, para!-Le ordeno con algo de miedo

-Me gusta tanto que te confieso que te quiero tener sólo para mí-Camina asía a mí una vez más

-Por favor, vete-Le ordeno furiosa

-¿Oh qué?Me reta, esta decidido a no irse

-Oh, oh… *¡Piensa Sakura, piensa!* Oh llamare a Sasuke junto con su seguridad-Digo decidida a gritar

-No lo harías , se que no-Escucho su sonrisa burlona-Pero me iré, lo are

Miro como da la media vuelta y se va por el balcón saltando de este. Mi instinto me dice que vaya para asegurarme de que se encuentra bien y lo hago, me fijo por el balcón pero no hay nadie, ni una sola alma. Me dirijo asía dentro puesto que aún estoy mojada y la noche es fría, tomo mi ropa de dormir y me dirijo asía la ducha. Abro el grifo del agua caliente y entro siento el agua caer mis pies y eso me relaja por completo.

* * *

Abro los ojos, ya es de día puesto que el sol entra por las ventanas; me siento en la cama y trato de analizar lo que sucede a mi alrededor. Los pájaros cantan, escucho coches y niños riendo, también escucho a Karin gritar

-*¡Karin!...*:Torpemente me pongo de pie y me dirijo a la puerta de mi habitación y salgo con completo cuidado de no hacer ruido alguno. Llego hasta el principio de las escaleras y trato de escuchar lo que dice Karin

-Ya ni me hablas, ni contestas mis mensajes Sasuke-Le reclama Karin peo este no le responde-Necesito una respuesta ¡Ah-o-ra!-Le alza la voz

-Te he dicho que no, se cancela Karin-Le respondió finalmente Sasuke-¿Feliz? Ese es el motivo por el cual no te he llamado y menos contestado los mensajes que me dice fríamente Sasuke

-P-Pero Sasukito-Cambio su tono de voz como si se tratase de una pequeña niña

-Pero nada y ahora… ¡Largo! No tengo deseos de ver a nadie ahora

-Sasuke Uchiha-Le vuelve a alzar la voz Karin-Te ibas a casar conmigo…-Le suelta Karin, mi corazón late fuerte y lo siento subir a mi garganta. Karin vuelve a hablar pero no soy capaz de entender lo que dice

-Ya no me interesas Karin-Suelta Sasuke tan frió como siempre, Karin lo toma del cuello de su chaqueta y lo ve a los ojos-Tómalo como un capricho cumplido, ya conseguí lo que deseaba de ti y ya he perdido el interés por ti-Karin lo suelta, tiene la boca abierta y los ojos llorosos

No puedo creer lo que he escuchado, Sasuke Uchiha ha utilizado a miles de muchachas de eso estaba segura pero yo juraba que él y ella eran el uno para el otro pero ahora él la rechaza y algo dentro de mí se alegra de ello

-Es por esa estúpida ¿Verdad?-Dice furiosa Karin, Sasuke solamente la mira-Ahora mismo la saco de donde sea que este-Karin se voltea y me mira boquiabierta-Creo que no es necesario ir por ella…-Me mira de pies a cabeza, con odio-La cucaracha a salido sola-Agrega, me pongo tensa y le frunzo el ceño

-Karin…-La llama Sasuke, ambas volteamos a verlo, este solamente mira a Karin lleno de frialdad-Lárgate, me irrita verte y escucharte-Le confiesa Sasuke tan quitado de la pena

Karin solo frunce el ceño y me mira nuevamente y frunce aún más el ceño

-¡Largo!-Le vuelve a ordenar Sasuke y esta vez ella obedece

Veo como a regañadientes sale Karin y Sasuke le cierra la puerta a su espalda. Yo no lo pienso ni dos veces y comienzo a caminar asía mi habitación

-Sakura, ni lo pienses-Me dice Sasuke aun en la puerta, volteo y lo miro; mira asía abajo y tiene una de sus manos puesta en la puerta como evitando que alguien entrara o… Saliera-Tenemos que hablar tú y yo-Agrega tan frió como siempre-Así que baja ahora mismo-Me ordena, yo solo frunzo el ceño

-No soy ninguna de tus novias y mucho menos una de tu personal Uchiha-Le confieso orgullosa y me doy media vuelta

Veo mi habitación, estoy a casi nada de llegar pero de la nada Sasuke esta detrás de mí. Me empuja asía adentro y caigo en la cama; él entra y cierra la puerta detrás de él

-*¿Cómo ha llegado tan rápido?*-Me pregunto-¡Lárgate Uchiha!-Le ordeno ahora yo

-No lo are hasta que me expliques esto…-Pone su celular en la repisa que esta a un lado de mi cama

Me pongo de pie para poder ver lo que me quiere mostrar. Era un vídeo de seguridad donde se miraba mi balcón y parte del patio trasero

-¿Qué tiene? Es solo un vídeo de seguridad-Digo muy desquitada de la pena, Sasuke frunce el ceño y se lleva su otra mano asía su frente para acomodarse su alborotado cabello

-Sigue mirándolo joder-Me dice entre dientes, yo obedezco solo por curiosidad

El video avanza y de la nada, como por obra de magia aparece una silueta mirando la cámara, no logro comprender de quien se trata hasta que esa misma silueta aparece en mi balcón igual sin perder de vista la cámara

-*Mierda, mierda y mucha más mierda*-Trago saliva muy, muy lentamente-*Es Such*-Sigo mirando el vídeo

La silueta que de quien se trata entra a mi habitación y dentro de poco vuelve a salir y se pierde en la oscuridad y en unos minutos salgo yo mirando a los alrededores. Quiero seguir mirando pero de la nada Sasuke me quita el celular de la repisa

-¿Y?-Pregunta sin mirarme-¿De quien se trata Sakura?

-Y-Yo n-no lo sé-Titubeo y no se ni porque

-Burlo la seguridad, noqueo a un guardia, entro al patio tracero de _**NU-ES-TRA**_ casa, entra a _**TU**_ habitación y sale en unos minutos y tu sales a buscarlo…-Me dicta tan tranquilo pero se que dentro de él hay un tornado esperando salir-¿Me crees estúpido o qué? ¿Apoco crees que me tragare el cuento de que no sabes quien es?-Ok, ahora si me hizo enoja por su tono de voz tan… ¿Amargado?-¡Vamos! Confiesa Sakura-Me mira, esta súper enojado y lo sé, no se como pero lo sé. Miro como aguarda el celular en su chaqueta-¿Quién era ese cabrón? ¿Te ha hecho daño?

-*Tienes que decírselo Sakura, él te salvara*-Me dice mi subconsciente, trago lo poco que me queda de saliva-No sé su nombre verdadero pero se hace llamar "Such"…-Sasuke se tenza aún más de lo que ya estaba, espere a que dijera alfo pero solo me miraba y yo prosigo-Y-Yo tengo una horrible costumbre de dejar la ventana abierta y es por donde él entra siempre que puede *O este sola*

-¿Te ha hecho algo? ¿Se a atrevido a tocarte?-Me dice con un tono de voz horrorizado por esa idea

-No, bueno no lo ha hecho desde…-Me detengo al pensar en el primer día o segundo día que lo vi

-¡¿Desde que Sakura?!-Me grita Sasuke desesperado-Vamos Sakura, no te quedes callada. N-No soportaría que te pasara algo malo-Me dice dulcemente, jamás me había hablado de ese modo, jamás se había preocupado por mí así

-Bueno… Y-Yo… Me i-iba a entregar a él-Suelto y cierro los ojos con fuerza esperando la respuesta de Sasuke pero solo escucho su respiración agitada

Abro lentamente los ojos y miro a Sasuke, este tiene los ojos abiertos como platos y la boca semi-abierta, me acerco un poco a él pues siento que en cualquier momento caería al suelo o se desmayara

-S-Sakura…-Me toma en sus brazos, siento su corazón latir tan fuerte-Por favor, dime que ese bastardo no te ha hecho nada malo porque si es así yo mismo lo mato Sakura-Me hundo en su pecho y respiro su perfume; eso me tranquiliza-Por favor dímelo Sakura-Tomo un suspiro

-N-No… Lo ha intentado pero n-no se lo permito, no más

Sasuke me abraza más fuerte y poco a poco se destensa y es cuando comienzo a preguntarme miles de cosas

-¿Por qué?-Suelto y me separo de golpe de él, Sasuke frunce ligeramente el ceño

-¿Por qué qué?-Me mira sin comprender mi pregunta

-¿P-Por qué me proteges tanto? Yo… Yo no soy nadie, solo soy Sakura…-Digo con dolor, Sasuke niega con la cabeza y suelta una pequeña risa

-Tú eres todo lo que quieras-Me mira tiernamente, intenta tomarme de nuevo pero retrocedo-Eres fuerte tanto físicamente como mentalmente, eres linda, amable, gruñona, amargada…

-¿Pero? Siempre hay un pero-Pongo los ojos en blanco

-No, no lo hay ahora-Suelta un suspiro

-*Algo aguarda y lo tengo que saber* ¿Qué sucede?-Sasuke me mira sorprendido-Se que algo aguardas, ¿Eres así siempre? Reprimes tus sentimientos pero… ¿Por qué?

-No entiendo de lo que hablas Sakura-Suelta fríamente

-Se que…-Me callo antes de decir cualquier estupidez-No, nada

-¿No?...-Dice duramente-¿Quieres saber que siento? ¡Bien!-Camina asía a mí decidido y me toma la mano y se la lleva a la altura de su pecho, donde esta su corazón-¿Lo sientes? Se que sí, te explicaría todo lo que siento pero ni yo mismo se lo que siento cada vez que estas conmigo…-Toca mi mejilla con su mano libre

Su tacto es delicado tanto que entrecierro los ojos y disfruto de este, siento que se acerca a mi oído

-Se una Uchiha-Me susurra muy lentamente

Mi corazón late con demasiada fuerza, lo siento en mi garganta

-*Vamos, esto tiene que ser una broma*-Me dice mi subconsciente con los brazos cruzados y frunciendole el ceño a Sasuke-¿M-Me estas proponiendo que me adopte tu madre Uchiha?-Le cambio el tema, él se aleja con una burlona sonrisa y niega con la cabeza

-Deja de ser tan… Haruno-Dice aun divertido, sigue tomando mi mano en su pecho pero yo la aparto

-Pues solo soy Sakura-Le sonrió

-Podrías ser Sakura Uchiha-Vuelve a insistir-Y no hablo de que mi madre te adopte Sakura-Cierra los ojos y niega con la cabeza

Me pongo tiesa como una estatua, por mi mente vienen y van miles de ideas pero solo son dos las más probables y… No me convencen lo suficiente ninguna

-Sakura…-Veo como Sasuke se sonroja y comienza a hincarse

-*Oh no, oh no… No la opción numero 2, no es por favor*-Reza mi subconsciente

-Te estoy pidiendo ser mi esposa-Se lleva mi mano a sus labios y besa mis nudillos suavemente sin dejar de verme

Mis mejillas arden y mi corazón esta apunto de salir por mi garganta. Este muchacho "rudo" que apenas he conocido me esta proponiendo casarse conmigo

-N-No…-Suelto de la nada, Sasuke me mira asombrado-No puedo Sasuke…-Me aparto de él tan rápido como puedo

-¿Por qué?-Dice casi dolido por mi rechazo

-Porque y-yo no soy como las demás, yo no soy como t-tus admiradoras. En pocas palabras no soy Karin, no tengo dinero, ni muchos menos un apellido por el cual puedas asociarte o beneficiarte…-Niego con la cabeza y agacho la mirada, las lágrimas amenazan con salir y no quiero eso

-Es por eso que m-me gustas…-Se pone de pie y va asía a mí, toma con su mano mi barbilla y me hace verlo a los ojos-No, no llores-Y limpia mis lágrimas-Sakura…-Me abraza y yo no intento apartarlo-Yo no busco un buen apellido para asociarme, yo…. Yo busco el amor de alguien que me quiera a pesar de ser tan mierda con la gente, alguien que me ayude a cambiar y esa persona eres tú-Huele mi cabello y se destensa más-Mis planes cambiaron desde el momento en que llegaste aquí, yo no pensaba en flores, regalos, amor ni cariño hasta que tu entraste aquí tan positiva-Suspira

-¿Qué te pasa Sasuke? ¿Por qué estas tan destrozado?-Me animo a preguntar-Sasuke… Lo necesito saber-Solo suspira y no tiene intenciones de soltarme

-Mis padres, ellos eran felices como todas las parejas pero mi padre encontraba más atractivo su trabajo que su bella y joven esposa; la descuido y eso hizo que ella buscara amor, atención con alguien más…-Sasuke se detiene, al parecer le duele aun aquel recuerdo-Ese día era muy hermosa, tal como este. Yo venía de la escuela, tenia apenas 10 años y traía un lindo obsequio para mi madre ya que siempre se quedaba sola, ese día había salido antes de lo planeado así que quería sorprenderla… La busque por todos lados y la encontré en su cuarto, ella… E-Ella… Estaba a-arriba de otro, tenían sexo al parecer pero en ese entonces yo no lo sabía claro-Escucho su voz algo quebrada pero aún así prosigue-Fue un golpe duro para mi padre enterarse por su hijo pequeño, mi hermano nunca supo la verdadera razón pero y-yo… Yo tuve que ir a terapia por años pero de nada servían. Mi vida sexual dio inicio y… Y yo tomaba a las mujeres como un juego tal como mi madre lo hizo con mi padre-Su voz se quiebra por completo y ambos caemos al suelo de rodillas-Se que eso no tiene justificación, estoy mal y lo sé… P-Pero… No puedo conseguir sentir algo por las personas, a excepción de ti Sakura

-Oh Sasuke…-Acaricio su cabello como si se tratara de un pequeño niño

-Por f-favor Sakura, ayúdame…-Suelta un suspiro-No te merezco, lo sé pero me conformaría con tu ayuda y poder cuidar de ti

-¡¿Cómo te atrévez a decir esa estupidez?!-Lo reprimo y me alejo de él para que el limpie sus lagrimas-Te ayudare, eso tenlo por seguro

-No te vallas Sakura, te lo suplico. Eres todo lo que me queda-Me suplica, yo solo lo abrazo con más fuerza que la primera vez

-No, jamás me iré. Siempre estaré para ti Sasuke….

* * *

 **Lamento la demora mis criaturas pero quería un buen capítulo y despues de pensar y pensar salio como resultado esto :3**

 **Ya trabajo en el siguiente capítulo para que estén al pendiente la otra semana mis criaturas del yisus3**

 **Que tengan un buen día (Noche o tarde)x3**


	19. Capítulo 19

**Buenas, buenas mis criaturas, he aquí el siguiente capítulo :3**

 **Espero que sea de su agrado, tal vez sea el penúltimo o nop, quien sabe…**

 **A leer se ha dicho**

* * *

 _ **Broma De Mal Gusto.**_

 _ **Capítulo 19.**_

* * *

La luz comienza a molestarme e intento moverme pero algo lo evita o mejor dicho alguien… Sasuke. La noche anterior él me había confesado algo muy doloroso en su vida y yo la ayudaría a olvidarla.

-*No recuerdo haberme dormido aquí-Digo mientras miro a mí alrededor-*Estoy en el cuarto de Sasuke*-Lo volteo a ver, este se encuentra profundamente dormido mientras que me abraza por la cintura y su cabeza reposa en mi estomago

Intento moverme pero lo único que logro es despertarlo

-Hola…-Digo algo apenada, él se aparta y me sonríe

-Hola, ¿Dormiste bien?-Me pregunta, esta mucho mejor que la noche anterior

-Sí… Solo que no recuerdo haber venido a tu cuarto-Le confieso

-Anoche te quedaste dormida en el suelo mientras hablábamos, n-no quería separarme de ti así que te traje hasta acá-Confiesa algo apenado-Después de lo que me dijiste de ese tal "Such" No pensaba dejarte ahí

-Así que… ¿Ahora dormiré aquí?-Digo burlona mientras me estiro acomodándome en la cama

-Claro que por supuesto que sí-Alza una de sus cejas

-Y tú… ¿Dónde dormirás?-Digo curiosa

-Aquí, yo nunca dije que me iría, además así te quitare esa costumbre de dejar las ventanas abiertas señorita

Suelto una tonta riza y Sasuke se vuelve a acomodar

-Vuelve a dormir, mañana regresas a clases y te espera muchas cosas-Me vuelve a tapar y yo simplemente cierro los ojos dejándome llevar por el sueño

* * *

-Despierta dormilona, tienes que comer algo-Me llama Sasuke, abro un ojo y noto todo oscuro

-¿Qué hora es?-Me siento rápidamente y miro alrededor

-Son las 10:30 am, he tapado las ventanas para que durmieras más así que no te preocupes-Me sonríe-Ahora arriba que tienes que comer y yo tengo que ir a hacer unas cosas-Lo miro a los ojos, algo me oculta pero no me animo a averiguar más pues se encuentra de buen animo, mucho más que el de ayer

-¿Qué cosas?-Me animo a preguntar, Sasuke solo me mira y se tensa-No… No me digas, ve a lo que tengas que hacer Sasuke, y-yo veré que hago aquí

Sasuke simplemente asiente, toma mi mano y la lleva asía sus labios y me besa mis nudillos. Se pone de pie y se dirige a la puerta y voltea a verme

-Hasta al rato Sakura-Se despide y desaparece

Me puse de pie y fui en busca de un cambio de ropa a mi habitación y también a darme un baño; abrí el grifo de agua caliente y me introduci a la tina y por mi mente comenzaron a pasar los últimos acontecimientos: Sasuke confezandome su dura infancia, cuando me ofreció su apellido, casarme con él, ser parte de él, de su familia.

-*No, vamos Sakura. ¡Deja de pensar en eso!*-Y salgo de inmediato envuelta en una toalla

Me visto de prisa y me quedo maravillada con lo que veo en el espejo. Veo a una muchacha mucho más delgada, esta lleva una falda de tablones color negra, unas mallas delgadas que permiten ver parte de mi piel; estas me llegan a los muslos pero la falda las oculta, unos botines igual de negros, una blusa rosa y una chamarra de cuero igual negra. Me agarro mi cabello en una media coleta.

No pienso quedarme encerrada en el cuarto así que decido explorar la casa por mi propia cuenta. La casa es grande como lo había pensado, en la planta de arriba hay 4 habitaciones más aparte de la de Sasuke, la de su madre y su oficina personal por supuesto y todos con baños propios. En la planta baja hay una biblioteca, una sala de juegos y una donde sobre salía un piano clásico y junto a el uno electrónico, entro a esa habitación y tomo con cuidadoso un pequeño banco para acomodarme en el piano y comienzo a tocar

-Na, na, na, ma…-Taradeo, miro a mi alrededor y no hay nadie viéndome así que comienzo a cantar- _So in love like the birds love the trees, baby. So in love like with you and with me, baby. So in love like with you and without, baby. Todo comienza con un intercambio de miradas, con una sonrisa inexplicable que no recordabas. No entiendes nada aunque sientes la conexión, la emoción que manda el corazón y te regala alas. Hasta el más frió siente el calor que desprende, hasta el más duro se ablanda si estas en frente…_ -Paro pues todo lo que cantaba me recordaba a Sasuke-*¡¿Por qué piensas en él Sakura?!*-Me regaño yo misma y de la nada la puerta de abre dejando a la vista a nadie más y nada menos que…-S-Sasuke…-Digo algo asombrada

-¿Estabas tocando tú?-Me pregunta él siendo tan frió como siempre, yo solo asiento-Sigue por favor-Pasa y cierra la puerta detrás de él-Piensa que no estoy aquí-Y se sienta al frente de una pequeña maquina color negra

-*Como su alma*-Bromeo en mi interior y solo suelto una pequeña risa, luego me doy cuenta de que él no se ira hasta que siga tocando-L-La canción es larga-Agrego algo nerviosa, él solo se encoje de hombros

-Tengo tiempo, así que toca-Yo vuelvo a lo mío ya que no hay de otra

- _…A veces ni tu te comprendes cuando sucede. Tú forma de actuar puede que cambie así de repente…_ -Sasuke prende la pequeña maquina color negra y comienza a tocar los pequeños botones que había en ella y sale música, sale igual a la canción original- _…Es la mayor de las fuerzas sobre la tierra, la única capaz de acabar con la guerra. Va más allá del cielo, es más profundo que el mar, es el anzuelo que todos quieren picar y te aferras a la esperanza de poder conocer ese cosquilleo que sientes dentro, lo llaman deseo. Un beso bastará para saborear la miel. Se te erizará la piel si sientes que es verdadero..._ -Me detengo

- _We're so in love, we wanna run away. For from home. For from home. We're so in love, we wanna run away. For from home. For from home…_ -Canta Sasuke el estribillo y se detiene el también, me mira y sonríe tímidamente

-¿Q-Que pasa?-Pregunto curiosa, Sasuke suelta un suspiro

-No me imaginaba que te gustara esa clase de música-Me informa en un tono divertido-¿Cuál es tu parte favorita Sakura?

-Y-yo …-Lo pienso un poco, tardeo la canción en mi cabeza antes de decirle cual- _Es el dolor más intenso, la inmensa felicidad. La vida en estado puro, es tu cárcel, tu libertad. Son lazos y capítulos, tu única necesidad, por ello seriamos capaces de morir o matar…_ -Canto un poco para él

-Vaya….-Suelta asombrado-Mi parte favorita va después de ese párrafo-Confiesa entre una pequeña risa

-¿Cuál?-Me hago la inocente*-Vamos, te la sabes ¿Me aras cantarla?-Yo asiento con una tonta sonrisa- _No importa la distancia, no importa tu apariencia. Aquí no importa tu clase social, tampoco tus creencias. Es pura magia que intenta estudiar la ciencia. Ponerse a temblar solo con sentir su presencia…-Se sonroja completamente_

-P-Pensé que llegarías más tarde-Cambio de tema

-Ya es algo tarde, además mañana tenemos clases-Se pone de pie-¿Has cenado algo ya?-Camina asía a mí y extiende su mano, yo la tomo y al mismo tiempo niego con la cabeza-Kim tendrá que escucharme muy seriamente-Se lleva sus dedos a sus ojos y los taña delicadamente-Vamos, no quiero que te pase nada por no haber comido-Se quita sus dedos y bajamos

* * *

La noche dio inicio, ya estaba cenada gracias a Sasuke y su delicioso sazón aunque lamento mucho el regaño que le dio a la pobre Kim, ella no tenía ni idea que me encontraba en la casa en esos momentos

-¿Sucede algo?-Me pregunta Sasuke quien se sienta a mí lado en el enorme sillón de la sala principal-Estas muy sería-Me mira a los ojos-¿Puedo ayudar?

-E-Eh… No es nada Sasuke-Me alejo de él un poco

-Sakura…-Alarga su mano y tomo la mía-Tal vez tu no me conozcas lo suficiente pero yo a ti si y se que piensas en algo, cuéntame, por favor-Esta vez me lo dice tan tranquilo que me asusta, trago saliva

-E-Es por todo lo que me ha pasado-Confieso finalmente

-Es por mi propuesta ¿Cierto?-Suelta mi mano y agacha su rostro-No te preocupes por eso-Suelta, yo solo lo miro asombrada-No te obligare a nada y…-Me mira seriamente con ojos completamente tristes-Y si deseas te puedes ir

Sasuke se levanta y va rápidamente asía las escaleras y de la nada se detiene en medio de estas

-Sí decides irte…-Dice sin voltear a verme-No me informes, es mejor para ambos-Veo como se tensa y sigue su camino

-S-Sasuke…-Lo lamo pero ya es tarde-*¿Qué demonios acaba de pasar?*-Me pregunto mientras frunzo el ceño

Me levanto y me dirijo asía mi habitación, pero al momento de hacerlo me quedo parada ahí, en frente de su habitación. Pongo mi frente en la puerta y suspiro, quiero hablar pero siento un nudo en la garganta así que decido irme antes de que él me viera ahí. Voy a mi habitación y comienzo a buscar mi ropa para mañana ya que daría inicio de nuevo las clases

-Todo listo para volver a la tortura-Suelto un suspiro y miro mi ropa

Una falda azul marino, una blusa de botones blanca y una sudadera color crema y todo esto acompañado con unas calcetas blancas que me llegan hasta mis muslos y mis zapatos negros

-Tal vez deba de dormir un poco-Me digo y sonrió-¿De cuando acá hablo sola?-Me burlo de mi misma

Me tumbo en la cama, me acomodo y tapo la mitad de mi cuerpo y empiezo a dejarme llevar por el cansancio y de la nada veo todo oscuro, al fin descanso, al fin puedo soñar.

* * *

La luz me cala, mi cuerpo pesa más de lo normal intento moverme pero no me responde el cuerpo; abro más los ojos y veo a mi alrededor

-¡Qué carajo!.Digo algo asustada-¿Qué hago aquí? ¡Esta no es mi habitación!-Me muevo pero comprendo que estoy atada

-Ni lo intentes mi querida Sakura…-Alguien sale de la oscuridad

-S-Sasori…-Digo sin comprender-¡¿Qué demonios Sasori?!

-No, no, no…-Niega burlonamente con la cabeza-No soy Sasori Haruno, tu me has llamado de otra manera-Me mira detenidamente y comprendo todo

-T-Tú…-Mi pecho arde-Tú eres Such…

Sasori solo me mira con la sonrisa más escalofriante que eh visto antes

-¿Creíste que te dejaría ir?-Se acerca a mí-¿Creíste que serías de Uchiha?-Toma mi barbilla obligándome a verlo a los ojos-¿Creíste que me iría de tu lado?-Intenta besarme pero yo me desato de su agarre

-¡Déjame ir Sasori!-Le ordeno-¡Sasuke…!

-¡Sasuke nada!-Me grita-Él mismo dijo que no le dijeras nada si tu decidías irte-Sonríe una vez más-Así que no te buscara Sakura y tú seras mía solamente-Su sonrisa se amplia más de lo normal

-¿Por qué Sasori?-Me pican los ojos-*No llores Sakura, no ahora, no delante de él* ¿P-Por que haces esto? ¿Q-Que te he hecho?-Digo con dificultad

-Te has ido lejos de mí, te has ido con ese imbécil…-Pone ambas manos en mis mejillas, en sus ojos veo desesperación

-S-Sasori…-Mis lagrimas caen sin to darles permiso alguno de hacerlo, Sasori me suelta y retrocede muy lentamente sin quitarme la vista de encima-Y-Yo… Me he…

-¡No lo digas!-Me interrumpe-Por favor, no digas eso. Estas simplemente confundida y no sabes nada, la medicina que te dí te afecto, sí es eso… Solo eso-Volteo a ver a una de las largas mesas que se encuentran en la habitación y toma algo de ella

-Sa-Sasori, tienes q-que escucharme, p-por favor-Digo entre sollazos-¡Yo me he enamorado de Sasuke y tú ni nadie podrá hacerme olvidar ese sentimiento que yo siento por...!-Y mi mejilla arde, en un instante a otro Sasori se encuentra otra vez enfrente de mí y es donde comprendo que me ha dado una bofetada

Mi hermano; aquel muchacho joven, alto, de buen comportamiento, cabello desordenado… Él me ha golpeado y todo por aceptar frente a él que me he enamorado de nada más y nada menos que Sasuke Uchiha

-A-Ahora entiendo-Digo mientras un nido enorme se crea de nuevo en mi garganta-Ahora entiendo porque me has hecho todo esto-Comento más segura-Inventaste a "Such" porque Sasuke se había convertido en una amenaza para ti y tus estúpidos sentimientos a los cuales ¡JAMAS CORRESPONDER! Y ¿Sabes porque? ¡Porque amo a Sasuke!-Le grito más que segura y era cierto-Me he enamorado de él, me ha gustado desde que lo vi y si no fuera por ti yo ya sería s….

-¡Cállate!-Me ordena furioso Sasori y alza una de sus manos-Cállate Sakura o sino…-Me dice entre dientes

-¡¿O sino que?! ¿Me mataras? ¡Hazlo!-Lo enfrento-Sabes una cosa…-Espero su respuesta pero no hay una-Preferiría morir antes que estar contigo-Le escupo y Sasori me da otra bofetada haciéndome escupir sangre, yo volteo a otro lado

-No cumpliré tu deseo, tú estarás conmigo y solo conmigo mi querida Sakura…-Me toma la barbilla y me obliga a verlo-Y si alguien me arrebata de tu lado…-Me limpia la sangre de mi labio-Primero lo mato-Y me suelta

No digo nada ya que había recibido demasiadas bofetadas por hoy y sabía que por más que lo hiciera enojar no se atrevería a matarme y eso de alguna manera me enfurecía más.

-Ahora se buena ¿Quieres?-Veo que de su bolsillo trasero saca una jeringa con un liquido entre trasparente y blanco

-¿Qué es eso?-Digo algo nerviosa y Sasori lo nota puesto que suelta una carcajada-¡Responde!-Le grito furiosa

-Tranquila es solo un tranquilizante, descuida mi querida HER-MA-NI-TA-Y toma mi brazo y me inyecta la sustancia blancuzca de la jeringa-Ahora duerme

-S-Sasuke…-Mis ojos se cierran un momento

Entre parpadeos veo como Sasori se pone de pie y me mira dormir, no descansare y lo sabía puesto que él estaría ahí, vigilandome

-*No te duermas Sakura*-Me ordeno a mi misma y abro los ojos pero los vuelvo a cerrar-*No te duermas, Sasuke vendrá por ti, solo no te duermas* Sa-suke, ven pronto-Digo por ultimo y de repente mis parpados ya no me responden.


	20. Capítulo 20

**He regresado con más para ustedes mis criaturas, espero que el capítulo anterios allá sido de su agrado:3**

 **Sin más que decir, espero que les agrade igual este capítulo 3**

* * *

 ** _Broma De Mal Gusto._**

 ** _Capítulo 20._**

* * *

Escucho pasos, susurros y una que otra carcajada de una mujer; intento abrir mis ojos pero pesan más de lo acostumbrado, intento también moverme pero recuerdo en donde estoy y con quien me encuentro.

-Despierta…-Escucho a mi alrededor, una mujer-¡Te he dicho que despiertes frentona!-Me ordena y siento como patea una de mis piernas

-¡No hagas eso Karin!-Le grita tal vez Sasori

-*K-Karin…*-Trato de ver en que le ayudaría en que yo este así, aquí con Sasori y recuerdo lo sucedido en casa de Sasuke

* * *

 _ **RECUERDO:**_

-Sasuke Uchiha… Te ibas a casar conmigo…

-Ya no me interesas Karin. Tómalo como un capricho cumplido, ya conseguí lo que deseaba de ti y ya he perdido e interés por ti

-Es por esa estúpida ¿Verdad? Ahora mismo la saco de donde sea que este…

* * *

Y lo comprendí, ella sacaría provecho sobre esto, ella se casaría con Sasuke y todo porque yo no acepte lo que sentía por él. Perdería su amor, su querer… Lo perdería a él por completo y esa sería mi tortura por el resto de mi vida. Abro los ojos y enfrente de mí se encuentra Karin y a unos pasos detrás se encuentra Sasori quien se veía algo preocupado, tal vez sea por mi y mi mal aspecto

-Hasta que despiertas-Dice Karin fastidiada

-¿Cuánto he dormido?-Pregunto al sentir el fuerte dolor de cabeza y espalda

-2 días-Me reponde Sasori algo aliviado

No me sorprende ya que con la cantidad que me había inyectado más mi propio cansancio tal vez seguiría durmiendo hasta 3 días más. Miro a Karin quien me sonríe, algo anormal viniendo de ella

-¿Q-Que sucede?-Pregunto sin dejar de verla

-Gracias frentona-Me dice muy alegre-Gracias por estar aquí y con Sasori porque sino fuera así yo no cumpliría mi más grande sueño-Dice encantada de la vida

-Y es… ¿Casarte con S-Sasuke?-Miro de reojo a Sasori y veo la ira que siente cada vez que yo pronuncio su nombre

-¡Exacto!-Contesta Karin dando brinquitos-Nos casaremos dentro de un par de meses-Suelta la víbora de Karin

-*S-Sasuke… Tú… Tú no puedes*Agacho mi cabeza y veo que ya no estoy atada

Tal vez me lanzaría encontrar de ella y le desfiguraría la cara pero no había comido e días y mi cuerpo no resistiría

-Ni se te ocurra escapar pequeña estúpida-Dice Karin más que molesta

-No-Suelto-No lo pensaba hacer

-¿Ah no?-Dice sorprendida

-No, tú… Tú has ganado, yo solo quiero irme lejos de ustedes, dejar de sufrir

-S-Sakura…-Es Sasori llamándome, lo volteo a ver-Tú no sufrirás estando a mi lado-Suelta tan tiernamente

-L-Lo sé-Trato de sonreirle pero me es imposible

-¡Pero que tiernos!-Interrumpe Karin-Pero tengo que irme, ya saben…-Mira sus uñas-Preparativos de mi grandiosa boda-Mira a Sasori-No la dejes salir hasta que me haya casado con Sasuke ¿Entendido?-Le dice amargamente

-Claro, he entendido-Asiente Sasori

Veo como ambos salen de la habitación en la que me encuentro. Trato de ponerme de pie pero mis piernas aun estaban adormecidas y me doy cuenta de que ya no llevo la misma ropa de antes, ahora llevaba la ropa que había preparado para ir a la escuela, después escucho abrirse una vez más la puerta

-Hola…-Saluda Sasori quien cierra la puerta detrás de él-¿Cómo estas?

-Adormecida-Confieso fría-¿T-Tu me cambiaste?

-Sí, tu ropa estaba sucia, si deseas tomar un baño solo dímelo mi pequeña Sakura-Me sonríe tiernamente

-G-Gracias, en otro momento-Le devuelvo la sonrisa aunque no tan tierna-S-Sasori…-Llamo su atención

-¿Sí?

-¿Qué piensas hacer conmigo?-Me atrevo a preguntar

-Te iras lejos conmigo Sakura y te olvidaras de ese idiota porque él…

-¡Lo sé!-Lo detengo antes de que me vuelva a repetir ese momento tan doloroso-L-Lo siento, no q-quise…

-No te preocupes-Me dice Sasori-¿Quieres comer? ¿Sí? ¿Qué te gustaría cenar?-Dice emocionado

-N-No tengo hambre, g-gracias-Me pongo de pie finalmente

-Tienes que comer-Me dice Sasori entre dientes-¡Ya se! Te are tu comida favorita-Cambia de humor

-Sasori, yo no…-Y salio de la habitación

No me espero a que regrese Sasori y comienzo a dar vueltas, cerca de lo que parecía una ventana se encuentra un espejo; no lo pienso y me acerco a el. No me sorprende al verme, aun sigo delgada, mi piel más blanca, pequeñas bolsas oscuras bajo mis ojos y moretones en una de mis mejillas y mi labio la habitación no hay nada por el cual investigar más que una cama, un mueble de noche a su lado, el espejo y una lampara larga en una de las esquinas de la habitación.

Esta sería mi nueva vida, estar con Sasori hasta que él se de cuenta del daño que causa al encerrarme por el resto de mi vida o… Hasta que Sasuke sea completamente de la loca, desquiciada de Karin. Mi vida es una mala broma, una de mal gusto. Suelto un suspiro y la puerta se abre

-Hola, he regresado-Informa Sasori-Te he traído tu comida, medicamentos y gasas para tus heridas-Agrega algo apenado

-Sasori, ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?-Digo sin temor

-Claro, puedes hacer todas las que quieras-Deja la bandeja de comida en el mueble que se encuentra cerca de la cama-¿De que se trata?-Deja los medicamentos en la cama

-C-Cuando Karin se case con…-Veo a Sasori-Cuando ella se case ¿Me dejaras salir?-Sasori me mira seriamente pero se que esta tranquilo-Quiero s-seguir estudiando, es todo-Agrego para tranquilizarlo más, él sonríe

-Me parece muy buena idea pero pondré condiciones-Su sonrisa aun no desaparece-Iras a donde yo trabaje

-¿Qué quieres decir?-Digo sin entender y alzo unas de mis cejas-¿Ya has conseguido trabajo?-Pregunto, Sasori se acerca a mí

-Siéntate-Miro la cama y lo hago.Y sí, he conseguido un buen trabajo en la mejor universidad-Toma mi rostro y hecha un hunguento en mi mejilla-L-Lo siento-Dice tristemente-No quería hacerte daño, pero…

-Descuida-Lo interrumpo-Yo me portare bien, te obedeceré hasta que al fin pueda salir sin que me tengas que observar-Le sonrió y el hace lo mismo

Ahora se que mi vida no sera tan desdichada pues cumpliría uno de mis sueños y para lograrlo tenia que olvidarme de mi gran amor, de mi único gran amor y lo aria, pasara lo que pasara lo haría

-*Te olvidare Sasuke Uchiha, lo are…*

* * *

 _ ****2 Años Después****_

* * *

Las clases dieron inicio, estaba más que emocionada pues después de 1 año de intentar conseguir una beca en la mejor universidad del país lo había conseguido

-*Bien Sakura, tu tranquila*-Comencé a ir asía la puerta, la abrí y en todos lados había muchachos y muchachas compartiendo información de sus clases

-Tu debes de ser Sakura Haruno-Me da la mano una joven mujer, yo la tomo y asiento son dejar de sonreirle-Yo soy Rin Nohara, soy de recursos-Me sonríe más

-Un placer señorita Rin

-El placer es mío, tu hermano…

-Él no es mi hermano-Le informo de inmediato

-Oh… Lo lamento tanto-Se sonroja

-No importa-Le vuelvo a sonreír y ella se relaja un poco

-Bien, por cualquier cosa puedes llamarme, sabes donde encontrarme-Y se da la vuelta

-*Bien y ahora… ¿Dónde me habrá tocado?*-Miro a todos lados

-Si buscas las listas de iniciados, están más al frente novata-Me informa un joven muchacho quien extrañamente se me hacia conocido-¿S-Sakura?-Dice al momento de mirarme bien

-Sí, ¿Te conozco?-Retrocedo un poco para observarlo mucho mejor-¿N-Naruto?

-El mismo-Sonríe ampliamente-Has cambiado y mucho

-Lo mismo digo, mírate-Se da una vuelta completa-Has crecido ¿Eh?-Naruto sonríe tímidamente

-¿Dónde has estado?-Pregunta directamente-Te fuiste de la preparatoria y nadie supo de ti, todos pensaron que Uchiha te había hecho algo, hasta lo enfrente-Dice Naruto, al momento de mencionar a Sasuke un nudo se hace en mi estomago

-Yo me fui lejos de él, he estado viviendo con Sasori, con él termine mi preparatoria y me ayudo a conseguir la beca aquí-Le sonrió

-Oh… Comprendo. Y-Yo… Nada-Se rasca su nuca

-¿Qué pasa Naruto?

-Bueno, Ino me había dicho… Nos había dicho que tú y Sasuke… Tenían algo más que una amistad pero luego él y Karin… Bueno ya has de saber-Me mira con tristeza

-¿Debería de estar triste? ¿Por qué? Si él nunca me busco y a la primera que pudo se caso con Karin-Suelto bruscamente-Lo siento Naruto, pero debo de buscar la lista

Doy media vuelta y sigo mi camino. Era duro no poder decir toda la verdad, lo que he callado desde aquel día en el que llego Karin…

* * *

 _ **Recuerdo:**_

-¡Al fin!-Grita emocionada Karin-¡Al fin me caso!

Bajo rápidamente y la veo, se encuentra peinada elegante con una pequeña tiara con un velo, pintada levemente y lleva su vestido de novia

-Mírame bien pequeña frentona-Sonríe ampliamente más de lo normal-Hoy dejare de ser Karin Uzumaki y me convertiré en… ¡Karin Uchiha!

* * *

Ese maldito día quería matarla, lanzarme a ella y destrozarle el vestido con mis propias manos pero me contuve, no por ella sino por mí. Quería salir de esa maldita casa y poder volver a hablar con gente normal

-*Ya, olvídate de él y ella… De tos y concéntrate en lo que haces*-Cierro los ojos y al abrirlos ya me encuentro en el pizarrón

Busco mi nombre, lo encuentro en la ultima lista y veo en que salón quede pero al tratar de hacerlo alguien me lo impide pegando una calcomanía, la mano se quita y veo que es una foto mía, volvíamos a las burlas

-*La más nerd, la más nerd, la más nerd…*-Escuchaba burlas en mi cabeza-*No, esta vez no*-Pienso decidida

Trato de quitar la calcomanía pero una mano se pone en ella evitando quitarla

-*No más burlas, hasta aquí se acaba esto*-Volteo decidida a enfrentar a quien quiera que fuese

Al momento de hacerlo me topo con unos ojos oscuros, llenos de tristeza, desesperación y odio

-Sasuke…-Susurro y él solo se me queda mirando

-¿Es todo lo que dirás?-Contesta fríamente, yo no le respondo e intento alejarme de él-¡No!-Me acorrala y pone sus manos a mi lado-Tienes mucho que explicarme

-¡No tengo nada que explicar!-Suelto pero en ve de que Sasuke se alejara se acerca a mí más

-¿Por qué te fuiste?-Su respiración es rápida, esta muy molesto-¡Responde!

-¡Tu me lo pediste!-Le respondo rápidamente

-¿Dónde has estado todo este tiempo?-Traga saliva

-Eso es algo que no te importa Sas… Señor Uchiha-Me voy lejos de él y al estar lo suficientemente lejos me giro y lo vuelvo a ver-¡Ah! Se me olvidaba una cosa-Me inclino para darle una reverencia y luego me pongo recta-¡Felicidades por su boda!-Le sonrió amargamente y me retiro de ahí

-¡Sakura!-Me grita pero yo me apresuro más hasta el punto de perderlo de vista

* * *

 **Les he subido el capítulo el día de hoy porque hoy descanse criaturas, ya le estoy avanzando al siguiente para que estén al pendiente :3**

 **Gracias en verdad 3**


	21. Capítulo 21

**¡Ya he regresado con más mis criaturas!**

 **Espero que les este agradando como van avanzando las cosas:3**

 **Todo indica que habrá un total de 25 capítulos así que estén súper pendientes**

* * *

 _ **Broma De Mal Gusto.**_

 _ **Capítulo 21.**_

* * *

¿Por qué te fuiste?-Su respiración es rápida, esta muy molesto-¡Responde!

-¡Tu me lo pediste!-Le respondo rápidamente

-¿Dónde has estado todo este tiempo?-Traga saliva

-Eso es algo que no te importa Sas… Señor Uchiha-Me voy lejos de él y al estar lo suficientemente lejos me giro y lo vuelvo a ver-¡Ah! Se me olvidaba una cosa-Me inclino para darle una reverencia y luego me pongo recta-¡Felicidades por su boda!-Le sonrió amargamente y me retiro de ahí

-¡Sakura!-Me grita pero yo me apresuro más hasta el punto de perderlo de vista

Camino sin saber a donde voy exactamente, solo quiero perderme, irme lejos; que la tierra me tragara completamente y que no me regresara hasta dentro de 4 mil años

-¡Sakura!-Alguien me toma de los hombros y me sacude haciéndome regresar al planeta tierra-¡Sakura, mírame! ¿Qué sucede?-Mi vista se enfoca

-S-Sasori,oh por dios-Voy asía sus brazos, él no dice nada y me abraza más fuerte-L-Lo ví…. Él esta a-aquí y me v-vio….-Digo mientras tartamudeo y mis ojos comienzan a arder, estaba llorando sin siquiera saberlo yo

-¿De que hablas Sakura?-Me separa un poco para poder verme-¿A quien has visto?

-¡A Sasuke!-Suelto en un gran solloza

Sasori se quedo pasmado, se que esta molesto, lo se por su gran apretón en mis hombros. Yo me limpio las lágrimas de mis mejillas y ojos en la palma de mi mano y no le quito la vista encima a Sasori, tomo su mano para que reaccionara

-¿Te ha hecho o dicho algo?-Dice fríamente

-No, solo me ha preguntado en donde me había encontrado durante tanto tiempo-Le confieso, ya lo veo más clamado-S-Sasori…

-Ve a clases Sakura, aquí tienes tus horarios-Dice fríamente y me da una pequeña hoja doblada, la tomo-¡Ve! No quiero que llegues tarde, hazlo que te pido por favor Sakura-Me mira a los ojos

Yo simplemente asiento y me voy, al darme cuenta de que no se a donde ir decido mirar mis horarios

-*¡Maldita sea! Me toca matemáticas avanzadas*-Y salgo corriendo, miro a un par de muchachas y me acerco a ellas-Disculpen…-Tengo la atención de ellas-En donde queda el salón…-Miro mi horario-El salón A1

-¿Qué clase te toca?-Me dice una de ellas-Tal vez te pueda ayudar-Me sonríe y puedo ver sus ojos color miel

-Oh… Me toca matemáticas-Le devuelvo la sonrisa

-Te has equivocado…-Me dice otra de ellas algo fría y poco amigable-En el A1 van los de 4 semestre, tu eres de nuevo ingreso así que te toca el R2, y te toca con la señorita Tsunade

-Oh, una disculpa y gracias-Me doy media vuelta y me voy

-¡Espera!-Me grita la muchacha de color miel-Yo te acompaño, al parecer vamos a la misma dirección-Me enseña su horario y sonríe despistadamente-Soy Tente Hyüga…-Me da la mano

-¿Hyüga? ¿Acaso eres familia de Hinata Hyüga?-Ella sonríe aun más

-Así es, ella es mi prima. Me he casado con Neji Hyüga quien trabaja aquí ¿De donde la conoces?

-Disculpa, soy Sakura Haruno-Me cuesta mi apellido puesto que trae malos recuerdos pero aun así le doy la mano-Y ellos.. Son viejos amigos,hace mucho que no los veo

-Oh, ya veo…-Dice algo pensativa-Pero hay que ir a clases Sakura Haruno, ¿Vamos?

-Solo Sakura y claro, vamos

Caminamos Tente y yo un par de pasillos y llegamos a tiempo a clases, todos hablan y al momento de entrar nosotras dos todos se callan y dirigen sus miradas a ambas y de la nada todos vuelven a hablar. Tomamos asiento a mitad del salón y una vez ahí las puertas se vuelven a abrir, entran varios muchachos y al final me topo con esos ojos negros al igual que su cabello, piel blanca y cara seria

-Sasuke Uchiha…-Susurra Tente-El muchacho más guapo e inteligente de la preparatoria, ¿Lo conoces?-Me mira

-Sí…-Suelto duramente, él no deja de verme-¿Qué m-mas sabes de él?-Le dirijo la mirada a Tente

-Bueno no mucho, solo se lo que me ha contado Neji-Veo pasar a Sasuke quien se sienta un poco más arriba-Solo se que esta de relación con Karin Uzumaki, tienen planeado casarse hasta que ambos terminen sus carreras, él la a trazo puesto que tenia problemas…-Dejo de escucharla

Y ese problema era yo, me había encerrado por 2 años, 2 malditos años encerrada con un solo permiso para poder salir y solo a comprar comida y ropa, bajo la constante vigilancia de Sasori mientras él planeaba su maravillosa boda

-Sakura, ¿Sucede algo?-Me pasa una mano por enfrente de mis ojos, la volteo a ver-¿Estas bien?-Dice preocupada

-Sí, es solo que…

Y de la nada las puertas se abren y entra una joven mujer, lleva un vestido color verde y su cabello rubio atado en una coleta alta

-Buenos días jóvenes-Sonríe ampliamente-Mi nombre es Tsunade y seré su psicóloga

-¿Psicóloga?-Habla un muchacho,Shikamaru. Lo reconozco solo porque había entrado junto con Sasuke-¿Para que?-Suelta algo fastidiado

-Para examinar tus problemas de conducta joven Nara, así que por favor tomen atención-Saca un pequeño marcador negro y apunta algo en el pintaron

-¿Canciones?-Suelto alto sin siquiera saberlo

-¿Su nombre señorita?-Dice Tsunade mirándome

-Oh, es Sakura Haruno *¡Maldita sea! ¿Todo el mundo me preguntara mi nombre el día de hoy?

-Bueno señorita Haruno…-Me tenso un poco al escuchar salir de su boca mi apellido-Por casualidad ¿Hay una canción preferida que tenga?-Me mira todo el mundo ahora, incluyendo Sasuke

-A-Así es…-Digo mirando a mi alrededor

-Bueno…-Se sienta en su escritorio-Te gusta por algo ¿No?-Todos murmuran-Bueno si te gusta es por como te hace sentir esa canción en ese momento y con eso quiero trabajar. Aquí tengo la lista, los llamare por sus apellidos

-¿Qué quiere que hagamos?-Dice un muchacho de cabello naranja con percing en su nariz

-Lo que quiero que hagan es que escojan una canción de su celular, la pongan en las bocinas y la canten

Todo el salón comienza a murmurar, Tsunade comienza a llamar a las personas. ¿Qué cantaría? ¿Cómo me sentía? Eso era estúpido y innecesario, no lo haría, diría que no se como me siento o que no me gusta la música.

-No se me ninguna canción, es un fastidio todo esto y es innecesario-Se niega Shikamaru

-Bien…-Se pone de pie y se recarga en su escritorio lo mira-Si no lo haces estarás reprobado de aquí hasta que salgas-Tsunade alza una de sus rubias cejas

-De acuerdo, lo are-Dice fastidiado Shikamaru y saca su celular

-*¡Demonios!*-Tenia que pensar rápido pues no sabía de quien seguía-*¡Piensa Sakura!*-Saco mi celular y comienzo a buscar canciones

-Haruno Sakura…-Me llama Tsunade y siento una mirada a mi espalda, vuelvo a aguardar mi celular

-*¡Deja de verme maldito seas Uchiha!*-Me pongo de pie y voy asía al frente

Saco mi celular y se lo doy a Tsunade para que lo conecte a las bocinas. Respiro profundamente y la música comienza a sonar

-Todo fue insuficiente, aquí nada quedó... Ahora todo es diferente, se borró el color... Pudimos haberlo sido TODO pero tú... Juegas a querer ser libre, y por dentro no tienes luz... Mientras yo te veo partir...-Miro a Sasuke un par de momentos, tenía que seguir cantando sin demostrar que me dolía verlo-Los recuerdos me congelan y... Sigo sufriendo...Por ti...-Sasuke no me dirige la mirada, solo esta cruzado de brazos y mira asía el suelo-Y mi vida me haces falta aquí... Nunca pude decir TE AMO pues no soy así... Sin embargo las palabras hoy salen de mí... Mientras yo te veo partir...Muy Lejos... Sigo inmóvil tras no verte. Sólo siento el dolor... Hice todo por tenerte... Más no hubo amor... Me destrozo en mil pedazos. No quiero seguir... ¡Está bien tú ya ganaste...! Vete de aquí... Mientras yo te veo partir... Los recuerdos me congelan y...-Se me dificulta seguir cantando-Sigo sufriendo...Por ti... Y mi vida me haces falta aquí... Nunca pude decir TE AMO pues no soy así... Sin embargo las palabras hoy salen de mí... Mientras yo te veo partir...Muy Lejos.. La distancia me consume. La impotencia me aturde. Mis latidos no funcionan y tu ausencia me sofoca... Yo... te olvidaré... No quiero sentirme solo pero este vacío aquí está y me mata cada día al despertar y saber... Que es otro día sin ti...-Vuelvo a dirigir la vista a Sasuke y este me miraba detenidamente, solo a mí-Mientras yo te veo partir... Los recuerdos me congelan y... Sigo sufriendo...Por ti... Y mi vida me haces falta aquí... Nunca pude decir TE AMO pues no soy así... Sin embargo las palabras hoy salen de mí... Mientras yo te veo partir...Muy Lejos...-Termino finalmente la canción y todo el mundo me mira algo asombrados

-Interesante señorita Haruno…-Dice Tsunade quien comienza a apuntar algo en su carpeta y me da mi celular

-*¿Por qué cante esta canción? ¿Por qué no deje de ver a Sasuke mientras lo hacia?*-Comienzo a caminar asía mi asiento

-Uchiha Sasuke…-Lo llama Tsunade, él simplemente se levanta

Sasuke pasa a mi lado y roza mi mano, noto que me ha dejado una pequeña nota. Tomo asiento y presto atención a lo que cantara Sasuke

-Bien señor Uchiha, adelante-Tsunade pone la música, de fondo se escucha un piano y él… comienza a cantar

-Yo sé que nunca es bueno aparecer, que no debo llamarla. Que debe parecer que así estoy bien, que ya pude olvidara, igual yo sé que fue su decisión y debo respetarla y debo reprimir está esperanza de volver a amarla. Si lo hago todo bien quizá algún día lograré que llore y no es que yo quiera que sufra, es que quiero que no me ignore… Que aunque lo hice sin culpa tal vez me ganaron mis temores. Ehhh… Si lo hago todo bien quizá algún día vuelva y se enamore…-Cierra los ojos un par de momentos y luego los abre y nuestras miradas chocan-Hacerlo todo sin errores, para ver si te cautivo y buscar la excusa perfecta, para que sepas que aún vivo y para hacer esa llamada, que demuestre que aún existo… La estrategia es lo de menos, yo solo quiero oír tu voz… No quiero seguir jugando a que sean mis amigos, quienes decidan qué hago. La verdad me estoy ahogando al tragarme las palabras, y no decir que te extraño y no decir que te amo…-Toma un largo suspiro y de la nada retira su mirada de mí-Duele tanto tu partida que ruego por anestesia. Se desangra un corazón mientras el tuyo tiene amnesia, no se acuerda de esa noche que juramos ser eternos, que íbamos a darlo todo por querernos. Ese universo paralelo en el que todavía me quieres, es la cura por momento, es eso que tanto me duele. Duele tanto el abandono, te di todo lo que tienes y entre más te doy amor tu más lo afilas y me hieres…-¿Acaso el grandioso Sasuke Uchiha cantaba esa dolorosa canción por mi culpa? Tenia que ser broma, esto tenia que ser en verdad una pésima broma-No quiero seguir jugando a que sean mis amigos, quienes decidan qué hago. La verdad me estoy ahogando al tragarme las palabras, y no decir que te extraño y no decir que te amo. Me han dicho por ahí que me olvidaste y que ya no estás triste, que hay otro y que ya no te importa lo que por mí un día sentiste; y yo no pierdo la esperanza y sueño con que les mentiste… Y que usas la misma estrategia que yo usé cuando te fuiste. No quiero seguir jugando a que sean mis amigos, quienes decidan qué hago. La verdad me estoy ahogando al tragarme las palabras, y no decir que te extraño…-Me mira nuevamente y siento que todo a mi alrededor se esfuma, se va y solo estamos él y yo; pero la realidad era otra-Y no decir que te amo…-Termina finalmente

Al igual que cuando yo interprete mi canción; todos se quedaron sorprendidos y era más que obvio, el grandioso Uchiha había cantado una canción triste, y esa era para mí; estaba segura que así era.

-Bueno…-Traga con dificultad Tsunade y se pone de pie-Eso a sido todo, los veré mañana a la misma hora

Y todo el mundo sale a excepción de mí, veo salir a Sasuke así que aprovecho para mirar la nota que él me había dado

-*Te espero en descanso y no acepto un "¡No!" por respuesta. Si decides no ir yo mismo te buscare y no sera nada bonito para ti…*-Decía la nota

Tenia que ir, tengo que ir o sino me buscara y tendré problemas con Sasori y no deseo eso. Miro el reloj de mi celular y aun faltan 3 horas más para salir a descanso

-¿Sakura?-Es Tente-¡Aquí estas!

-¿Qué sucede?-Digo aguardando la nota en mi cuaderno

-¿Estas bien?-Se sienta a mi lado-Te veo un poco… Nerviosa desde que te hable de Sasuke

-Sí, estoy bien-Le sonrió-¿Qué clase nos toca?-Le cambio el tema

-Nos toca gimnasia, hoy nos dirán si jugaremos o seremos porristas-Sonríe y en sus ojos veo un brillo especial

En cuando me doy cuenta de que ella es totalmente diferente a su esposo; Neji es frió, distante, sin emoción alguna y ella es totalmente lo contrario a él

-Tente, ¿Cómo conociste a Neji?-Pregunto finalmente

-Y-Yo…-Sus mejillas se tornan rosadas

-Lo siento, no quería… Yo… Olvídalo ¿De acuerdo? Fue una pregunta inapropiada-Le sonrió

* * *

Las clases avanzaron rápidamente y había llegado la hora de descanso, finalmente llegaría la hora de hablar con Sasuke y le tendría que explicar lo que ha pasado durante 2 años

-¿Me acompañas a comer Sakura?-Me pregunta Tente

-Lo siento Tente, yo… Comeré con mi hermano y supongo que tu con Neji-Ella asiente y se sonroja, le había mentido pero era por mi bien

-Esta bien, te veo después de descanso-Se va

Yo solo respiro profundamente y me dirijo al salón para poder dejar mi cosas y comenzar a buscar a Sasuke. Faltaban varios pasillos para llegar pero alguien me toma de mi brazo, volteo a ver de quien se trata y es Sasuke, me jala asía él. Solo hay como 1 centímetro de distancia entre ambos

-Hola Sakura…-Me sonríe y es porque me he puesto roja-¿A dónde ibas?

-Al sa-salón-Respondo algo agitada-A dejar mis cosas-Le confieso, siento mi corazón en la garganta

-Te acompaño-Dice soltándome y poniéndose serio

Yo asiento y ambos vamos al salón en un silencio muy incomodo

-¿Y?-Dice Sasuke cerrando la puerta del salón detrás de él

-¿Y qué?-Digo bruscamente pero no lo miro

-¿No piensas explicarme nada?-Lo miro sobre mi hombro y se encuentra cruzado de brazos y los ojos cerrados

-¿Qué quieres que te diga Uchiha?-Me siento en mi lugar y lo contemplo

-¿Por qué te fuiste?-Abre los ojos para mi sorpresa

-Tu me lo pediste… ¿No lo recuerdas a caso?-Suelto un suspiro y cierro de nuevo los ojos

* * *

 _ **Recuerdo:**_

-No te preocupes por eso. No te obligare a nada y… Y si deseas te puedes ir. Si decides irte… No me informes, es mejor para ambos…

* * *

-Sí, lo recuerdo pero yo no te lo pedí-Dice enojado, casi jadeando-¡Tu te fuiste!-Me grita y veo como se me acerca rápidamente sin siquiera yo poder ponerme de pie-Y quiero saber el ¿Por qué? Y ¿Con quien te fuiste?-Su respiración choca en mi frente-Dímelo Sakura

-¡¿Por qué quieres saberlo Uchiha?!-Me levanto y lo veo a los ojos-¡Tu te vas a casar!-Suelto dolorosamente

-¡Porque me sigues importando!-Se voltea-Porque desde que… Te fuiste lo único que hice fue hacer idiotez tras idiotez, porque…-Me mira-No he dejado de pensar en ti, porque me importas, porque… Yo… Te amo Sakura

-S-Sasuke…

-Y si, me voy… ¡Iba a casar!-Me informa-Pero si tan solo tú me dijeras que me amas o tan solo que me quieres o te importo… Yo… Yo mandaría todo al demonio por ti

-¿Acaso el grandioso Sasuke Uchiha acaba de decirme que el me ama, que me quiere a su lado?-Digo algo asombrada pero más me sorprendí al darme cuenta de que lloraba, lloraba por él

Sasuke me mira, sus ojos suplican que este a su lado para siempre; respire profundamente, me acerque a él

-¡Sasuke-Kun! ¡Sasuke-Kun!-Una fastidiosa voz lo llamaba-¡¿Dónde estas cariño?!

-Te busca tu prometida, no la hagas esperar mucho

Solté todo el aire que tenia acumulado, doy media vuelta tomo mis cosas y me retiro de ahí antes de que Karin nos viera, pero era tarde, demasiado tarde

-¿Qué haces tu aquí?-Me pregunta Karin más que molesta-¡Responde!

-¡Déjala!-Le responde Sasuke quien rápidamente esta a un lado mío

-Ya veo…-Dice Karin seriamente-¡Ella es tu amiga Sasuke-Kun!

-¡¿Qué?!-Soltamos a coro Sasuke y yo, nos miramos un par de segundos-Sí, ella es mi… A-Amiga-Suelta Sasuke y luego la mira a ella tratando de averiguar si le creía o no

-¡Eso me alegra Sasuke-Kun!-Da brinquitos de emoción

-¿Por qué?-Dice Sasuke sorprendido pero trataba de no molestarlo, no enfrente de ella

-¡Tonto!-Dice Karin riéndose, Sasuke arruga su frente completamente-¿Por qué más? ¡Ella podría ser mi madrina!

-¡¿Qué yo qué?!-Doy un paso asía atrás y los miro a ambos

-Ven, vamos-Karin toma mi mano y me jala asía afuera de la aula-Me alegra mucho que mi Sasuke-Kun tengo una amiga, estaba pensando seriamente en que mi padrino fuese Neji-Suelta una pequeña risa

-¿A-A donde me llevas?-Le digo al mirar que estamos a punto de salir de la universidad

-¡De compras!-Me sonríe-Necesito tu aprobación de mi vestido de novia y tu necesitas ver tu vestido de madrina

-¿En verdad quieres que sea tu madrina?

-Si, me harías feliz y a Sasuke-Kun igual, él… Últimamente ha estado triste, sólo y amargado. Tal vez es porque te habías ido Sakura-Me mira

-¿T-Te acuerdas de mí?-Me alejo un poco de ella

-¡Claro que sí!-Sonríe-Sasuke-Kun… Él entre sueños te nombra, siempre se queda dormido cuando vemos un preparativo para la boda-Confiesa triste y poco a poco noto que su animo baja

-Eso quiere decir que…

-¿Qué ya se lo que ustedes dos sienten?-Me mira con sus grandes ojos rojos, ella asiente-Lo sé todo pero quiero que sepas que no me daré por rendida, yo lo voy a enamorar y te olvidara para siempre Sakura-Me sonríe tiernamente, tanto que asusta

-Y-Yo… No are nada para impedir tu boda con Sasuke-Le regreso la sonrisa

-Pero aun así seras mi madrina, ¿Verdad?-Me ruega, o eso es lo que yo quería pensar

-Sí, así es. Si eso los hace feliz a ambos, lo are-Le sonrió un poco más

Este era mi fin, todo se me había juntado. ¿Cómo le diría a Sasori que seré la madrina de estos dos? ¿Cómo lo tomara él? ¿Me matara? O ¿Matara a Sasuke por permitir esa… Esa humillación?

* * *

 **Mis criaturas lamento no haber podido actualizar la historia :C Pero me he enfermado y más mi trabajo no me permitía actualizar la historia, pero aquí la tienen, espero y la disfruten:3**


	22. Capítulo 22

**¡He regresado con más!**

 **Lamento en verdad la demora pero hubo varias razones por las cuales no había tenido oportunidad para escribir mis criaturas, pero he vuelto..**

 **Espero que le guste mucho este capítulo mis criaturas, sin más que decir**

 **A leer se ha dicho**

* * *

 _ **Broma De Mal Gusto.**_

 _ **Capítulo 22.**_

* * *

-¿T-Te acuerdas de mí?-Me alejo un poco de ella

-¡Claro que sí!-Sonríe-Sasuke-Kun… Él entre sueños te nombra, siempre se queda dormido cuando vemos un preparativo para la boda-Confiesa triste y poco a poco noto que su animo baja

-Eso quiere decir que…

-¿Qué ya se lo que ustedes dos sienten?-Me mira con sus grandes ojos rojos, ella asiente-Lo sé todo pero quiero que sepas que no me daré por rendida, yo lo voy a enamorar y te olvidara para siempre Sakura-Me sonríe tiernamente, tanto que asusta

-Y-Yo… No are nada para impedir tu boda con Sasuke-Le regreso la sonrisa

-Pero aun así seras mi madrina, ¿Verdad?-Me ruega, o eso es lo que yo quería pensar

-Sí, así es. Si eso los hace feliz a ambos, lo are-Le sonrió un poco más

Este era mi fin, todo se me había juntado. ¿Cómo le diría a Sasori que seré la madrina de estos dos? ¿Cómo lo tomara él? ¿Me matara? O ¿Matara a Sasuke por permitir esa… Esa humillación?

-Vamos, tenemos que conseguir el mejor vestido-Me jala Karin

Karin hizo que me subiera a su auto a la fuerza y en poco tiempo ya íbamos en camino, todo era silencioso, uno incomodo pero yo trataba de no pensar en nada y mirar por la ventana la hermosa ciudad

-Mi matrimonio…-Dice Karin, yo la miro-Mi matrimonio con Sasuke es en realidad una alianza

-¿Cómo dices?-Bien, había ganado mi atención-¿Cómo que una alianza?

-Sí…-Sonríe amargamente sin quitar la vista del camino y las manos en el volante-Nuestros padres se quieren asociar y nos pusieron a nosotros como contrato es más como un…

-Un matrimonio arreglado-La interrumpo, ella solo sonríe tristemente

-Así es, pero aun no pierdo la esperanza de que Sasuke-Kun se enamore de mí

-Yo se que lo ara-La animo aunque no estaba muy segura de ello-Eres linda, divertida, atenta con él, de buena posición y… Y tienes el permiso de su padre

Karin voltea a verme ya que se a aparcado enfrente de una linda tienda de novias

-Tu también eres linda, divertida y atenta con él y tú… Tú tienes el permiso de su madre-Vuelve a sonreír triste-¡Pero bueno!-Se desabrocha el cinturón-Bajemos, hemos llegado-Se baja rápidamente

Bajo y nuevamente Karin tomo mi mano y me jala asía dentro de la tienda

-Buenos días-Nos saluda una muchacha de cabello corto y piel morena-Mi nombre es Endure, ¿En que las puedo ayudar señoritas?-Nos sonríe

-Buenos días Endure, Soy Karin Uzumaki-La saluda

-Oh señorita Karin, su vestido a llegado, si gusta pasar y tomar asiento mientras se lo traemos

-Muchas gracias-Le sonríe ampliamente Karin-¡Oh! Se me olvidaba también quiero un vestido para mi madrina de honor-Karin me empuja al frente

Endure me mira de pies a cabeza, luego solo sonríe y asiente, poco después desaparece de nuestras vistas. No tomo mucho esperar ya que Endure le trajo el vestido a Karin, ella de inmediato se lo fue a aprobar

-¿Cómo se me ve Haruno?-Dice emocionada Karin al salir con su vestido puesto, giraba de la emoción y se le notaba en su rostro

Era un vestido hermosa, era de dos piezas, el corsee era en forma de corazón y tenia encaje en este, la falda era lisa y el tul tenia pequeños brillos que la hacían lucir muy bien

-*Sasuke se enamorara de ella, estoy segura*-Pensé tristemente

-Lo siento, no debí de haberte dicho eso-Dice Karin algo triste

-¿Haberme dicho que?-Pregunto sin comprender porque se disculpaba

-Se que no te gusta ese apellido-Se sienta a mi lado

-Descuida, me he acostumbrado-Le sonrió-Y ese vestido se te ve muy bonito

-Sabia que te gustaría, ahora te toca a ti-Me sonríe también

Me pongo de pie y voy asía donde Endure me espera para probarme un vestido que seguramente eran muy costosos. El primero en probarme fue un vestido verde con una larga cola de tela fina transparente y con estampado de flores y este llevaba un cinturón de piedras brillantes

-¡Vaya!-Dice Karin al verme salir con ese vestido-¿Te gusto ese eh?-Sonríe

-Eam… La verdad es que era el más colorido de todos-Le devuelvo la sonrisa-¿Te gusta?-La miro directamente a los ojos

-¡Claro! A Sasuke-Kun también le encantara-Me dice y desvió la mirada-Lo siento, no era mi…

-¡Descuida!-La interrumpo-Hay que pagar esto e irnos. Tengo mucha tarea-Le miento, ella solo sonríe, se pone de pie y se va a cambiar al igual que yo

* * *

Entro a la universidad, quería buscar mis cosas y dar una buena explicación a Sasori sobre mi salida no permitida

-¡Sakura Haruno!-Escucho a alguien detrás de mí, sus pasos son muy veloces y al momento de que este llegue a mí agacho la mirada y veo sus zapatos

-S-Sasori… Y-Yo…-No se que decirle primero

-¡Explícate Haruno!-Me grita furioso-Y ahora mismo o sino…

-¡Seré la madrina de honor de Sasuke Uchiha y Karin Uzumaki!-Suelto de inmediato y cierro los ojos esperando su fuerte reclamo

Pero nada solo escucho su respiración o tal vez es la mía, no lo sabría con certeza

-De…-Traga saliva-¿De que hablas?-Abro los ojos y lo miro a los ojos

-De eso… Seré su madrina. S-Se casaran cuando terminen sus estudios

-¡No!-Grita y me hace retroceder un poco-¡¿Cómo pudiste aceptar semejante idiotez Sakura?!

-Porque me lo pidieron Sasori y…

-¡Es una estupidez! Ahora mismo iras a disculparte con Uzumaki

-No puedo, ya me ha mandado a hacer mi vestido

-No me interesa, iras a disculparte ¡Ahora!-Me toma la mano y me comienza a jalar

-¡No!-Me suelto de él y hago que me mire poniendo mis manos en sus hombros-Dame una razón por la cual no deba aceptar

-¡Porque no! Y punto-Me vuelve a tomar de la mano

-¡Esa no es una razón!-Trato de que me suelte pero no lo consigo

-Para mí si y harás lo que yo te diga-Me toma más fuerte pero sin causarme daño en mi mano

-¡Sasori Haruno!-Se detiene-Dime, te lo suplico-Y me suelta

-Haz lo que quieras-Y comienza a caminar

-¡Haruno! ¡Detente ahí!-Y me obedece de mala gana y voltea a verme

-No quiero que lo hagas porque…-Evita mirarme directamente a los ojos y no se queda quieto

-¡¿Por qué?!-Lo tomo de las manos y lo sacudo

-¡Porque tu lo sigues amando a él y solo a él!

-¿Qué?-Lo suelto y comienzo a retroceder poco a poco

-¿Recuerdas aquella vez en que tenias fiebre y te tuve que llevar cargando al medico?-No me mira y lo agradezco ya que no puedo ni respirar, yo asiento aunque se que no me mira y prosigue-Esa vez… Te cuide como cuando eras niña… T-Tú delirabas y… Y lo mencionabas una y otra y otra vez sin parar

-S-Sasori yo te prometí dejar de pensar en él y dedicarme a ti pero ya lo he logrado, lo he olvidado ahora seré feliz porque él se casara y…

-Olvídalo Sakura-Me mira y lo más extraño es que me sonríe-Te libero de tu promesa, eres libre Sakura

-S-Sasori…-Se acerca a mí y con sus nudillos toca mi rostro

-Me hubiera encantado tener tu corazón, poder besar tus labios pero ¡Bah! Nunca lo haré-Sonríe y se retira de mí-Ve, dile lo que sientes por él antes de que sea tarde-Yo no comprendo y me quedo parada hasta que Sasori me comienza a empujar-¡Anda ve!-Me empuja lejos de él

Comienzo a caminar pero luego me detengo

-S-Sasori yo…

-No te voltes-Me ordena y me detengo-No quiero que me veas así. Descuida, saldré a citas; tengo muchas candidatas así que deja de preocuparte por los demás y comienza a preocuparte por ti-Las lágrimas comienzan a caer-¡¿Entendido?!-Su voz suena quebrada, pero yo solo asiento y me voy sin mirar asía atrás

Tenia que buscarlo, decirle que aun lo amo; que lo he amado siempre y que solo quiero estar con él.

Después de varios minutos lo encuentro caminando sólo por un enorme pasillo, comienzo a correr para alcanzarlo

-¡Sasuke!-Lo llama alguien más, él voltea al igual que yo

-¿Sucede algo Deidara?-Dice serio Sasuke

-Ha legado una carta-Dice el chico rubio y le enseña un sobre color rojo

-¿Mi padre?-Pregunta Sasuke, lo noto algo preocupado

-Así es-Se la entrega y Sasuke la mira

-¿Sabes de que trata?-Deidara niega-Bien, hay que averiguarlo-Sasuke lee y mientras lo hace comienza a hacer muecas

-¿Sucede algo malo? No tienes buena cara Uchiha ¿Se puede saber que dice?-Sasuke le da la carta a Deidara y cae al suelo mientras él lee

-Pensé que era una respuesta a mi anulación a la boda pero en vez de eso la adelantaron, adelantaron la boda Deidara-Confiesa Sasuke-Nos… N-Nos casaremos en 4 semanas

-¡¿Qué?!-Deidara trata de poner de pie a Sasuke pero decide acompañarlo en el suelo-¿Por qué?

-Por… Por el maldito contrato de la empresa, no se pueden esperar más-Dice Sasuke algo ido

-¿La dejaras ir?-Sasuke lo mira extrañado

-¿De que hablas?-Arruga su frente levemente

-No te hagas, hablo de Haruno Sakura-Sasuke mira asía arriba-Se que desde que la volviste a ver querías aventar todo por la borda, pero la dejaras…

-¡Ella no me ama!-Lo calla Sasuke-Se fue y su lo hizo fue porque no me amaba y ni me amara así que

-Te casaras con Karin para olvidarle

-No, para el bien de mi empresa

-Pero Sasuke…

-¡Pero nada!-Se pone de pie-No voy a cambiar de opinión ni porque ella venga me diga que me ama

Siento el mundo derrumbarse ante mí, ya todo estaba perdido. Caigo al suelo y no me doy cuenta de cuando Sasuke esta enfrente de mi

-¡Sakura! ¡Sakura! ¿Estas bien? ¡Reacciona!-Y de la nada siento sus brazos rodearme-Estas ardiendo-Me toma con fuerza

-¿Qué sucede?-Era el chico rubio-¿Sakura?-Me mira con sorpresa

-H-Hola…-Intento saludarlo con mi mano pero estoy muy débil

-¡No te muevas!-Me ordena Sasuke

-¿Qué piensas hacer? ¿Llamar a la ambulancia, a la enfermera o que?

-La llevare conmigo, a mi casa-Al escuchar eso intento salir corriendo de ahí, de los brazos de él-Detente Sakura, necesito bajarte la fiebre

-No, S-Sasori me matara-Lo miro a los ojos

-Yo le avisare, soy su amigo tu no te preocupes Sakura, ve Sasuke y cuídala-Le dice Deidara tan preocupado

-No me digas que hacer-Le responde Sasuke tan frió como siempre, siento como comienza a caminar-Ahora, me encargare de ti y no acepto un no por respuesta-No me mira sino que mira al frente

-F-Felicidades señor U-Uchiha-Le sonrió-Yo, estoy muy…

-Detente-Me ordena pero no me grita ni me mira-¿Por qué aceptaste?

-P-Porque tú…-Trataba de decir algo pero no podía

-Duerme, te despertare cuando lleguemos a mi casa para que puedas descansar más

-¿Dormiré en tus bra-brazos?-Mis mejillas arden más de lo normal

-Ya estamos cerca de mi auto, ahí podrás dormir bien, no te preocupes-Me mira y me sonríe tiernamente

Y así fue, no tardamos mucho en llegar a su auto; me puso en el asiento de copiloto y luego él subió

-¿Te sientes igual o peor?-Me pregunta algo preocupado y con la palma de su mano toca mi frente

-Tengo frió y estoy muy cansada-Confieso

Sasuke toma algo de la parte trasera y me cubre, era su chamarra

-La temperatura aun no baja, tendrás que darte una ducha fría

No dije nada aun a pesar de que no me agradaba la idea. Durante el camino me quede dormida y como Sasuke dijo me desperto al llegar a su casa

-Lamento despertarte-Dice Sasuke-Vamos…

-Linda casa-La miro impresionada, Sasuke solo sonríe

La casa no era la misma, ni siquiera estaba situada como lo recordaba; no era la misma simplemente. Entramos y me siento en la enorme sala de estar

-No, vamos-Me da la mano Sasuke y la toma

-¿A dónde?-Lo miro confundida y me pongo de pie

-A tu cuarto, así descansaras y podrás bañarte-Me pone la mano debajo de mis rodillas y me carga sin dificultad

Sube las escaleras de igual manera y entra a la primera habitación que carece de decoraciones

-Es mi habitación, yo dormiré en la de invitados que esta situada a un lado por si deseas algo-Me baja

-Me gustaría descansar-Me cuesta respirar y mantener los ojos abiertos

-Deberías tomar un baño primero-Se da media vuelta y esta a punto de salir-Toma lo que necesites-Y se va

Decidí hacerle caso y fui al baño abrí las llaves y deje que se llenara la tina y luego me metí en ella después de un momento sentó a alguien detrás de mí, Sasuke se había metido conmigo; me abraza tiernamente

-No me refería a este tipo de baño-Huele mi cabello ahora mojado-¿Quieres ayuda?-Niego con la cabeza muy lentamente-Bien, te buscare ropa limpia-Y se va y al rato regresa con lo que parece una pijama en sus manos-Es lo único comido que conseguí, te lo dejare aquí cuando salgas-Lo deja en el mueble donde hay varias lociones

No tardo mucho en salir; me quito mi ropa empapada a excepción de mi ropa interior y comienzo a ponerme la pijama y ya lista salgo del baño encontrándome con Sasuke sentado en un borde de la cama

-L-Lo siento-Dice al verme-En verdad, lo siento mucho…-Se para y me acorrala en una pared

-Sa-Sasuke-Lo miro a los ojos-¿Q-Que haces?-Este solo sonríe

-No lo puedo evitar…-Y comienza a acercarse y de la nada me roba un beso al cual yo acepto

El beso se torno más tierno pero al darme cuenta de lo que pasa lo alejo débilmente

-S-Sasuke… Y-Yo…

- _…A veces pienso que valgo poco, sin tu presencia me vuelvo loco…-Comienza a cantar Sasuke-No paro de pensar en nosotros, no te alejes de mí. Deja que arregle lo que rompí, por favor. Esta vez recorreré todo el mundo entero y aprenderé a quererte bien ¡Seré tu más humilde caballero!..._

Me quedo ahí, parada como tonta sin saber que responderle a mi único amor, el amor de mi vida…


	23. Capítulo 23

**He vuelto con más mis criaturas 3**

 **Espero que se la pasen de maravilla en el día del amor y la amistad 3**

 **Sin más que agregar, espero y les guste**

 **A leer se ha dicho:3**

* * *

 _ **Broma De Mal Gusto.**_

 _ **Capítulo 23.**_

* * *

Despierto con mucha sed y dolor de espalda, trato de levantarme y al hacerlo veo un vaso con agua fresca y tomo poco a poco

-¡Al fin!-Grita alguien, una voz femenina-Hasta que despierta señorita

-L-Lo siento, he dormido mucho-Dejo el vaso en la mesa de noche-¿Qué hora es?

-Son las 7:35 am-Dice la mucama

-¡¿Qué?!-Salgo de la cama-Llegare tarde a la escuela

-¿Escuela?-Dice la muchacha-¿Deberia alistarse para la boda?-Y apunta asía aun lado mío

-¿Boda?-Y volteo y veo mi vestido de dama de honor y luego miro a la muchacha-¿Qué día es hoy?

-Es 14 de Febrero del 2018, hoy es la boda del señor Uchiha y la señorita Uzumaki

Desconcertada me dirijo al baño casi cayendo al suelo

-*¿Cuánto he dormido? ¿Qué paso esa noche?*-Me lavo la cara pero aun no recuerdo nada de esa noche

De la nada mi celular suena y salgo del baño para comenzar a buscarlo, este estaba en la mesita de noche y contesto

-¿Bueno?

-¡Sakura, al fin!-Era Karin-Hasta que despiertas, descuida Sakura me contó todo

-¿Todo?-Digo algo confundida

-Sí, pero bueno alístate que en un ahora ira un chófer por ti para que me ayudes a alistarme

-Lo are, descuida-Digo sin animo alguno pero trato de no demostrarlo

-Gracias Sakura, hasta al rato-Y cuelga sin más

De inmediato reacciono y tomo el vestido, me meto a bañar y al salir me pongo el vestido y unos tacones a juegos. Me miro al espejo y me quedo ahí sin siquiera que hacer

-Señorita-Escucho detrás de mí

-¿Em?-Volteo a ver

-Han llegado por usted

Solo asentí y fui a la planta baja, me subí al auto y de un momento a otro ya me encontraba en la casa de Karin. De inmediato salí del auto y fui asía la habitación de ella para comenzar a ayudarla a arreglarse; ya un vez lista a mi me peinaron y maquillaron, cosa que no le vi la mayor importancia, pero para Karin si. De repente alguien toca la puerta y de la nada entra Naruto

-¿Listas?-Nos pregunta, Karin grita emocionada y yo solo asiento, Naruto se acerca a mí-Deberías de ir a verlo-Me susurra yo simplemente lo miro totalmente confundida-Como madrina de ambos

Yo solo asiento, como lo he estado haciendo desde que he llegado aquí y voy asía su habitación, miro la puerta y titubeo; tomo aire profundamente y toca la puerta

-Adelante-Escucho dentro de la habitación, su voz era tan fría, dura, sin sentimiento o emoción alguna

-*Vamos Sakura, tu puedes*-Y entro-Ho-Hola-Lo saludo al verlo, él solo me mira a través de su espejo, se ve molesto, tenso y sin ganas de verme a mí

-Hola-Dice fríamente

-¿T-Te puedo ayudar con algo?-Trago saliva, él sonríe

-Claro, con esto-Me enseña su corbata y yo suelto una pequeña risa-T-Te vez bien Haruno-Dice Sasuke mientras yo ato su corbata

-Lo mismo digo señor Uchiha-Lo miro de pies a cabeza

-¿No deberías de decir algo más?-Me mira a los ojos y con sus nudillos acaricia mi mejilla

-¿Cómo que?-Cierro los ojos ante su tacto-¿Cómo esto?: No te cases Sasuke, yo te quiero conmigo, se pobre….-Niego con la cabeza-No, tu no serías capaz de dejar eso por mí. No sobrevivirías así

-Sakura…-Desesperado me toma ambas mejillas-Te amo y solo a ti te amaré por siempre-Suelta de inmediato

-Y yo a ti Sasuke-Kun…-Me separo de él un poco y lo miro seriamente, trato de no llorar pero era imposible ya que una lagrima cae por mi mejilla-Pero hoy te casaras con Karin y no podría perdonarme jamas haber arruinado su momento, su sueño es casarse contigo y tener una fa…

-¡Bien!-Me detiene fríamente y se aleja más de mí, lo noto tenso-Vamos, hay que hacer lo que se debe hacer-Y se va de la habitación

-Lo siento mucho Sasuke-Kun, pero es por tu bien

-¡No!-Se detiene de inmediato ante la puerta-No es por mi bien, es por el tuyo, tu no me quieres a tu lado y lo entiendo; no hay nada más que hablar…-Se aparta de la puerta-Ya he escuchado suficiente

* * *

La boda dio inicio, los novios se encontraban ya en el altar. Karin se veía algo desesperada y Sasuke completamente molesto

-Bienvenidos sean todos ustedes a esta ceremonia donde estas dos almas se unirán-Dice el padre

-Por favor padre, salte todo eso-Dice Karin, vaya que esta desesperada

-Calma hija mía-La tranquiliza el padre

-No tenemos tiempo para eso padre, por favor-Vuelve a insistir Karin

-Bien, bien…-Empieza a hojear su enorme libro-Sí alguien se impone a esta boda que hable ahora o que calle siempre

Todos miran alrededor y nadie dice nada

-*No digas nada, no hagas nada. Deja que ella sea feliz con la persona; la única persona que tu amas. Tu volverás a empezar, lo aras sin él, solo se fuerte Sakura. Volverás a amar…*-Suelto un suspiro-*Todo acabo aquí y ahora, la broma de mal gusto acabo*

-Bien, ahora Karin y Sasuke, hoy unirán sus vidas hasta que la muerte los separe así que hoy te pregunto Karin Uzumaki ¿Aceptas a Sasuke Uchiha como tu esposo…?

-Sí-Dice Karin algo nerviosa

-Vaya…-Susurra el padre-Sasuke Uchiha ¿Aceptas a Karin Uzumaki como tu esposa, en la salud, en la enfermedad, hasta que la muerte los separe?-Sasuke me mira y yo solamente le sonrió, luego mira a sus padres y a los invitados-¿Hijo mío?

-No…-Suelta repentinamente Sasuke-No puedo casarme con esta mujer

-¡Sasuke!-Lo reprime su padre

-Lo siento-Se disculpa con su padre-Lo siento en verdad-Se disculpa ahora con Karin-Te he hecho demasiado daño Karin y no puedo permitirme eso de nuevo

-¿De que hablas Sasuke-Kun?-Dice Karin algo confundida

-Yo jamás te voy a amar ni hoy ni nunca porque yo amo a otra mujer, ya la he dejado ir pero ahora ya no

-Si hablas de Sakura y aquella vez en la que se fue de tu casa no es como tu crees-Comienza a decir Karin

-¿Qué dices?-La mira algo intrigado Sasuke

-Sakura, ella no se fue de tu casa porque tu se lo hayas pedido

-Karin…-Trato detenerla, pero solo consigo que Sasuke me mire y luego a Karin con algo de furia

-Y-Yo la secuestre junto con su hermano y la mantuvo encerrada hasta que nuestros padres decidieran casarnos

-Largo-Le dice Sasuke pero Karin no se mueve-¡Que te largues!

Y Karin sale corriendo de ahí, Sasuke se para enfrente mío y de la nada se hinca

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? ¿Por qué te quedaste callada?-Abraza mis piernas, yo no se que hacer o decir-Lo siento tanto Sakura, en verdad lo siento tanto mucho y-yo…-Me incoo y lo miro a los ojos

-No digas nada, tu no tienes la culpa de esto

-La tengo, por pensar que me habías dejado-Me acaricia la mejilla suavemente-Por favor, perdóname por no haberte ido a buscar, por dejarte con ese idiota pero quiero arreglar las cosas-Sasuke se acerca a mí y me besa tiernamente y yo lo acepto sin remordimiento alguno-¿Quieres ser mi novia?-Me sonríe y me vuelve a besar

-Lo seré, solo si tu perdonas a Karin-Sasuke arruga su frente-Si ella no hubiera confesado eso tu ahora estarías casado con ella a la fuerza-Sasuke sonríe

-Bien, la perdonare y cambiare solo por ti pero por favor… No te vuelvas a ir de mi lado nunca Sakura-Me toma de la mano

-Jamas lo are Sasuke-Kun-Le robo un beso y este se sonroja

-V-Vamos, tenemos que alcanzar a Karin-Se pone de pie y me ayuda a hacerlo a mi también

Solo asiento, Sasuke me toma de la mano y comenzamos a correr

-¡espera!-Me detengo y Sasuke me mira-No sabemos a donde fue

-Mm… ¡Uzumaki!-Me grita algo emocionado pero yo no comprendo-Emm… Naruto, tu amigo-Me medio explica-Él debe de saber en donde se encuentra ya que es su familia

-Cierto…-Saco mi teléfono y comienzo a marcarle

-¿Bueno?-Contesta Naruto

-¡Naruto! Soy Sakura solo llamaba para…

-¿Saber donde esta Karin?-Me quedo sin palabras-Sí, se donde esta

-¿Y bien?-Me arrebata el celular Sasuke-Dinos donde esta Uzumaki-Le dice algo molesto-Bien, gracias-Y cuelga

-¿En donde se encuentra?.Sasuke aguarda mi teléfono en su bolsillo y toma mi mano

-Esta en un parque no muy lejos de aquí, vamos

Y volvemos a correr asía donde se encontraba el dichoso parque. Sasuke tenia razón, no estaba muy lejos y al entrar pude ver los hermosos arboles de cerezos y a unos cuantos pasos se encontraba Karin ya cambiada a excepción de su peinado

-¡Karin!-Le grito y me suelto de la mano de Sasuke, comienzo a correr asía ella y nos mira

-Karin…-La llama Sasuke. En verdad lo siento yo nunca quise jugar con tus sentimientos, tú sabias lo que realmente sentía por…

-¡Basta!-Lo calla, esta completamente seria-No tienes que disculparte, no cuando la que te hizo daño fui yo. Comprendí que no puedo quitarle lo que ella ama y yo no puedo con eso, yo no puedo verla sufrir gracias a una estupidez como un matrimonio arreglado-Me toma de la mano y me mira directamente a los ojos-Cuida de él y por favor no hagas que cometa ninguna estupidez; haz que deje de ser tan egoísta y maltratador-Y me sonríe, yo podría jurar que forzadamente

-Así lo haré Karin, te lo juro-Y le devuelvo la sonrisa

-Bien, ahora que me lo has jurado puedo irme de aquí en paz-Nos sonríe a ambos esta vez

-¿A dónde iras Karin?-Pregunta algo curiosa y triste a la vez

-No se, tal vez a visitar París o no sé, independizarme-Tira a la basura algo-Fue un gusto ser la villana de su cuento par de tórtolos pero me voy de sus vidas antes de que me maten-Sonríe felizmente, nos da la espalda y la vemos marcharse

Al final de todo ella había conseguido alejarnos, hacernos dudar de nuestro amor, hacer que Sasuke llegara a aceptar su compromiso con ella; pero por otro lado ella nos reunió, ella fue quien dijo la verdad después de todo y al final yo sería feliz con el hombre quien yo amaba, al hombre que me hacia dudar de mis sentimientos

-Tonta-Me dice Sasuke y lo miro algo enfadada-Sí, te he dicho tonta-Le frunzo el ceño-No hagas eso, en verdad eres una tonta por creer que me llegaría a casar con ella

-¡El único tonto aquí eres tu!-Le grito molesta

-¿Así?-Alza una de sus cejas-¿Por qué?

-¡¿Por qué?! Porque tu fuiste quien creyó que me había ido, por eso eres un tonto, porque no te diste cuenta a tiempo lo mucho que me importas…-Sasuke me mira detenidamente, se acerca a mí y me da un pequeño poquet

-Tonta, ¿Acaso tu no te has dado cuenta de que te veo más que la protegida de mi madre, que me interesas mucho más que una amiga o compañera?-Se aleja de mí y me carga

-¡Sasuke! ¡Bájame ahora!-Le ordeno

-No, iremos a un lugar que ya esta pagado

-¡¿Iremos a lo que sería tu luna de miel?!

-Jemm-Asiente y comienzo a moverme-¡Quédate quieta!

-No, ni loca pienso ir a un lugar así ¡Bájame!

Sasuke como era de esperarse no me baja, sube a su auto y me pone en la parte trasera del auto o mejor dicho me avienta a la parte trasera

-¡Oye! No soy un saco de papas Uchiha-Le reclamos

-Calla y no te muevas de ahí, si lo haces te ira peor señorita-Me dice algo burlón-¿Quedo claro?-Yo solamente resoplo y asiento-Bien, ahora regreso

Veo como se va corriendo y un par de segundos regresa, se sube y enciende el auto, nos pusimos en parcha a donde sea que se supone que tendría su luna de miel. No aguante el sueño después de un momento y me recosté.

-Despierta dormilona-Me mueve un poco y me despierto-Hemos llegado y no pienso cargarte hasta la entrada como si fuésemos esposas-Me dice Sasuke algo divertido

No digo nada, solo a regañadientes salgo del auto y miro a mi alrededor

-¿D-Donde estamos S-Sasuke?-Le digo mientras miro aun ami alrededor

-Bienvenida futura señora de Uchiha a su futura casa-Miro asía él y este me sonríe de oreja a oreja, algo nuevo para mí

-E-Espera… ¿Acabas de proponerme matrimonio una vez más?

-Jemmp, yo no doy segundas oportunidades así que o aceptas o… Aceptas-Vuelve sonreír-No te puedes resistir mi cerezo…-Se acerca ami y me besa-Te amo Sakura y te quiero solo para mí; hoy, mañana y siempre…


	24. Capítulo 24

**¡He regresado! Sí, aun sigo viva xD**

 **Mis criaturas un par de capítulos más y hemos terminado con esta larga historia.**

 **Me he dado cuenta de que solo SasuSaku las hago largas xC Así que la siguiente historia NaruHina tambien sea algo extensas x3**

 **Sin más que agregar a leer se ha dicho 3**

* * *

 _ **Broma De Mal Gusto.**_

 _ **Capítulo 24.**_

* * *

-Despierta dormilona-Me mueve un poco y me despierto-Hemos llegado y no pienso cargarte hasta la entrada como si fuésemos esposas-Me dice Sasuke algo divertido

No digo nada, solo a regañadientes salgo del auto y miro a mi alrededor

-¿D-Donde estamos S-Sasuke?-Le digo mientras miro aun ami alrededor

-Bienvenida futura señora de Uchiha a su futura casa-Miro asía él y este me sonríe de oreja a oreja, algo nuevo para mí

-E-Espera… ¿Acabas de proponerme matrimonio una vez más?

-Jemmp, yo no doy segundas oportunidades así que o aceptas o… Aceptas-Vuelve sonreír-No te puedes resistir mi cerezo…-Se acerca ami y me besa-Te amo Sakura y te quiero solo para mí; hoy, mañana y siempre-Y vuelve a besarme tiernamente-¿Tiene hambre señora Uchiha?

-No soy aun tu esposa Sasuke-Kun-Mis mejillas arden

-¡Shht!-Me da un beso corto-Nadie de aquí lo sabe, nunca traje acá a nadie así que tu eres la primera y la única-Se separa de mí y veo su sonrisa tierna-Vamos, tienes que comer algo

Sasuke me jala a la entrada de la hermosa casa con una hermosa vista a la playa

-No te preocupes, es la una casita de la isla-Me dice Sasuke-Por el momento ya que pienso crear un pequeño hotel con muchos lujos aquí y tu seras una de las dueñas

-¿Una?-Me sorprende escuchar eso-No, ni una ni otra-Me niego al darme cuenta de sus palabras-No quiero nada de esto Sasuke, no quiero nada de ti más que tu amor y tu tiempo

-Pero yo no te lo estoy dando-Me mira y se acerca ami, las yemas de sus dedos tocan mi mejilla-Es un regalo adelantado de tus futuros suegros-Sonríe complaciente

-No puedo…

-No lo desprecie señora Uchiha o sufrirás las consecuencias

-¿C-Consecuencias?

-Así es, así que más le vale aceptarlo con gusto y venir a ver los avances cada mes

-¡No!-Me vuelvo a negar y Sasuke me mira completamente serio-No lo are y no me importa que me estés amenazando, no te tengo miedo Uchiha

-Es mejor que me temas señorita, le recuerdo que no hay nadie ni nada alrededor y estamos solos tu y yo-Me dice sin mirarme, veo como se dirige asía la puerta y luego a las ventanas como si observara algo-Un hombre y una mujer, solos en una pequeña cabaña ¿No cree que es mala combinación señorita?-Me mira y algo extraño veo en sus ojos-Y también le recuerdo que lleva un vestido muy lindo, algo escotado para estar solo conmigo…

-¡Uchiha!-Me tapo, ya me había dado cuenta de sus intenciones-M-Me se defender y-y muy bien

-No te are daño, no deseo hacerlo Sakura-Se sienta en un pequeño sillón de color arena-Ademas no dormiré aquí contigo

-¿A n-no?-Me tranquilizo un poco

-¿Pensaste que me dormiría con Karin aquí?-Suelta una pequeña risa-No, ni loco

-¿E-Entonces?

-Pensaba dormir a las afueras, mirar el cielo, hacer una fogata, etc, etc…

-No permitiré que duermas allá fuera-Miro por la ventana

-¿A no? Pensaba que eso querías pero bien, dormiré contigo-Se pone de pie

-¡No!-De inmediato lo detengo-Yo dormiré en el sillón y tu en la cama, se lo especial que eres con tu cama

-No permitiré eso, sera al revés-Me mira y me sonríe-Yo en el sillón y tu en la cama, pero ahora hay que comer

Sasuke hizo un par de llamadas y en cuestión de nada un par de personas llegaron para ponernos la mesa y servirnos; yo no puede contener mi curiosidad y me acerque

-Sr. Sra Uchiha-Habla una muchacha de cabello castaño y largo-Su cena esta servida, si gustan tomar asiento

-Por favor Sakura-Habla Sasuke esta vez, lo miro y me acomoda la silla para poder tomar asiento y una vez sentada me ayuda con la servilleta

-¿Qué le gustaría cenar Sr?-Le pregunta la joven mujer

-¿Qué te gustaría Sakura?-Me mira e ignora completamente a la joven, luego toma mi mano tiernamente

-¿Qué me recomiendas?-Le respondo y aprieto su mano

-Bien, por favor Norykko sirbele a la señora la especialidad-Le dice Sasuke a la joven y esta solo asiente y comienza a servirme

Terminamos la cena que en verdad fue riquísima, unos camarones gigantescos con un poco de chile para darle sabor

-¿Te gusto la cena Sakura?-Me dice Sasuke alejando su plato de la mesa

-Sí, estuvo deliciosa-Le sonrió-Muchas gracias y… ¿Ahora que aremos?

-Esperaba que hicieras esa pregunta ¿Sabes?-Sonríe ampliamente

-¿Así?-Sonrió un poco mas que él

-Así es, ven vamos a vestirnos para la ocación-Estira su mano y la toma sin dudarlo

-¿A dónde vamos a ir?-Digo curiosa y nos despedimos de los sirvientes de Sasuke

-No te preocupes por tu ropa, lo tuve todo planeado así que ahora mismo ya se ha de encontrar en tu habitación, justo en la cama-Suelta mi mano y hace que avance por un corto pasillo-Ve, es esa habitación

Yo sin más avance y miraba encima de mi hombro para poder ver a Sasuke sonreír; jamás lo había visto tan feliz, tan contento eso me encantaba verlo. ¿Quién se imaginaria que un día como hoy estaría con él a pesar de todo? Entro a la habitación y veo un diminuto traje de baño y un pequeño short de mezclilla

-*¿Acaso quiere morir ese idiota?*-Me dije a mi misma y tomo el traje-¡Uchiha!-Lo llamo y en cuestión de nada llega

-¿Pasa algo?-Dice algo curioso y tranquilo-¿Por qué aun no estas lista?

-Porque no pienso ponerme esto-Le digo furiosa y le lanzo el traje-¿En donde hay más ropa?

-Por el momento…-Mira la ropa en el suelo-Esa es la única que tendrás-Me mira y sonríe-Así que vístete bonita

Veo como sale de la habitación y supe que no había de otra, me tendría que poner ese diminuto traje de baño y así lo hice; este no dejaba mucho a la imaginación pues se me miraban mis pequeños pechos algo apretados y mis largas piernas. No podría salir así y decidí tomar una pequeña manta y me la coloque como si fuera un poncho

-Listo-Le digo a Sasuke, este voltea a verme y noto que se ha cambiado a un short de playa y anda sin camisa

-¿Qué es eso?-Apunta a la manta-Quitatela, te dará calor a donde vamos

-No, aguantare-Reprocho y Sasuke comienza a jalar la manta

Logra quitármela y solo sonríe victorioso, estira su mano y hace que la tome y comienza a jalarme asía la playa

-Bien…-Dice Sasuke-Ya estamos aquí-Sonríe pero algo estaba mal, raro, extraño-Sakura…-Me llama, pero no es su voz, me alejo de él un poco

-¿Q-Que sucede?-Lo miro pero es borroso

-Cariño, despierta por favor…-Esa voz, no era de él, era de…

-¿Mamá?-Miro por todos lados pero nada

-Sakura, por favor, llegaras tarde a la escuela…

-¿Qué? ¿Mamá?-Volteo a ver a Sasuke pero no hay nadie al igual que el paisaje, era todo blanco

¿Qué sucedía? ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Estaba muerta? ¿Estaba soñando? Eso era, era un sueño, jamás podría estar con Sasuke, jamás sería feliz. Era una broma de mal gusto de mi cerebro, jugaba con mis sentimientos. Comencé a tratar de despertar, de la nada todo es negro y al poco segundo hay una ráfaga de luz molestándome

-Cariño, ya levántate o llegaras tarde-Me dice tiernamente mi madre, miro a mi alrededor y estoy en casa, en mi vieja habitación, en mi vieja cama

-¿Qué hago aquí?-Digo extrañada

-¿De que hablas Sakura?-Me mira mi madre extrañada-¿Te sientes bien?

-Sí…-Abro y cierro los ojos-Mamá

-¿Si corazón?

-¿Conoces a Sasuke Uchiha?

-¿A quien hija?

-*No, todo era un sueño. Jamás existió, jamás paso todo eso. Solo era un sueño Sakura*-Tallo mis ojos y comienzo a levantarme-Perdón, no nada. M-Me iré a cambiar

Me levanto y voy al baño, suelto un suspiro. Mi vida era la misma, jamás me había ido de casa, jamás conocí a un tal Sasuke, jamás me fui a vivir con él… Nunca me enamore de él ni él de mi. Jamás estuve tan aliviada de que todo se tratara de un sueño

-¡Sakura!-Me llamaba mi mamá desde la cochera-¡Baja, se te ara tarde!

-*¿Y si decido ir caminando este año?*-Me dije yo misma mirándome aun en el espejo, lucia bien o eso era lo que yo pensaba

-¡Hey!-Alguien abrió la puerta de mi habitación

-Tonto, se toca-Dije a regañadientes a Sasori

-Lo siento, solo es que mamá me mando a apurarte-Dijo Sasori-Dice que si no bajas ahora te iras caminando a la escuela

-Dile que se marchen sin mi… *Esto ya lo he vivido*-No le di importancia a lo que estuviera haciendo

-¿No piensas ir frente?-Dijo algo extrañado Sasori

-Sí, es solo que… Este año me iré caminando o en mi bicicleta, necesito hacer ejercicio *No iré en bicicleta, lo se*

-Bueno… Ya lo necesitabas de todos modos-Y cerro la puerta lo más rápido que pudo antes de que dijera algo-*¿Qué esta pasando? No o entiendo pero esta vez lo are todo bien*-Me dije a mi misma

Escuche marchar el auto de mamá y por lo tanto la casa estaba sola o no y así era si todo estaba pasando como un principio abajo estaba mi papá

-Vamos Sakura, este año te ira bien, conocerás gente nueva y harás amigos nuevos, has entrenado durante estas vacaciones defensa así que… No te pueden hacer nada *Nada de arrepentirse, nada de Such, nada de enamorase de un Uchiha*-Tome mi mochila y baje las escaleras lo más alegre que pude

Y como era de esperarse mi padre estaba ahí, tuvimos la misma platica y después me marche caminando. Todo iba de lo más normal a excepción de algo… Ahí estaba él. Cabello oscuro, ojos color igual o mucho más oscuros, piel blanca… Todo un príncipe. Me quede mirándolo por un par de segundos no era él me decía una y otra vez, así que decidí rodear todo eso, sabía como acabaría esto y no, no deseaba tener miles de problemas por un amor. En cuestión de segundos llegue a la escuela, todo estaba tranquilo hasta que alguien choco conmigo

-¡Fíjate por donde vas estúpido!-Le grito a la persona que ha chocado conmigo y sin mirarlo recojo mis libretas

-Lo lamento, no era mi intención-Me ayuda a recoger mis cosas, lo miro, era él; era Sasuke

-Eres un estúpido-Le digo algo molesta

-Y tu una tonta, porque te pones ahí parada-Me dice algo descortés

-No te metas conmigo-Lo amenazo

-Y tu conmigo, te podrías enamorar de mí-Me sonríe y se da media vuelta

-¡Jamás!-Le grito antes de que se marche pensando que seguiría su camino pero al escucharme se detiene y me mira por su hombro

-¿Quieres apostar eso señorita?-Sonríe algo malicioso

-Perderás, lo sé-Digo victoriosa

-Entonces… ¿Ese es un sí?-Alza una de sus cejas

-Ya veremos…-Sonrió maliciosa y me marcho de ahí

¿Qué acababa de hacer? Me había metido en la boca del lobo y de esa no saldría viva. Si me termine enamorando de él sin siquiera pensarlo, si me enamore de él si me molestaba ¿Qué pasaría si él en verdad intenta enamorarme? ¿Caería en su trampa?

-¡Maldición!-Digo en voz alta y todo el mundo me mira

-Mira, mira que tenemos por aquí…-Era la voz chillona de Karin

-¿Qué quieres Karin?

-Nada Haruno, solo decirte que llego la hora de molestar a Haruno Sakura, la tabla de la escuela

-No, se termino esa hora ahora es mi turno Uzumaki

-¿De que hablas inútil?-Me dice molesta

-De que si te metes conmigo saldrás perdiendo siempre, hagas lo que hagas siempre perderás ante mí

-¡Ni en tus sueños estúpida!-Me grita más molesta

-¿A no? ¿Qué harás Karin?

-Te golpeare…-Karin alza su mano y trata de golpearme pero alguien la detiene

-No señorita, usted no la golpeara

Karin voltea para ver quien es, era nada más y nada menos que Sasuke y Karin automáticamente se emboba con él

-H-Hola…-Dice Karin, yo solo rodó los ojos

-Hola y adiós, necesito hablar con mi novia-Dice Sasuke completamente serio y me mira

-¡¿T-Tu que?!-Pega el grito en el cielo Karin

-Mi novia, asi que ahora vete-Sonríe pero no a ella sino a mí

Karin a regañadientes se va con toda y la bola de babosas, miramos como desaparecen de nuestras vistas y yo sin pensarlo tomo mis cosas y me marcho

-¡No dirás gracias!-Me grita Sasuke, volteo y este va detrás de mí-Te he salvado la vida ¿Sabes?

-No, has hecho un rumor-Le digo más que molesta y me marcho de ahí pero aun me sigue-A la hora de la comida todos pensara que somos pareja y…

-¿No lo agradeces? Todas las de aquí desearían estar en tu lugar

-Si, pero yo no soy todas-Y me alejo de él

-¡Caerás Sakura!-Me grita a lo lejos

-*Era mejor en mis sueños, no tenia tantos problemas*-Me paro y me recargo en una pared-*¿Ahora como se lo explicare a Sasori?*

-¡Sakura!-Oigo que alguien me llama, estaba acabada-¡Hey! Hasta que te encuentro…

* * *

Muchos pensaron que ya estaba escrito el final pero nel... Se los cambie xD

Espero que les este gustando porque ya es el capítulo semi final mis criaturas y ya estoy comenzando a escribir la siguiente historia.

Les agradezco en verdad su apoyo incondicional y las grandes ideas que me aportaron 3

Los quiero mucho y los veo el siguiente fin de semana mis criaturas


	25. Capítulo 25

**Mis queridisimas criaturas, este es el ultimo capítulo :C**

 **En verdad les agradezco un monton su apoyox3**

 **Sin más que agregar (Y sin ponernos sentimentales) a leer se ha dicho 3**

* * *

 _ **Broma De Mal Gusto.**_

 _ **Capítulo 25.**_

* * *

-¡No dirás gracias!-Me grita Sasuke, volteo y este va detrás de mí-Te he salvado la vida ¿Sabes?

-No, has hecho un rumor-Le digo más que molesta y me marcho de ahí pero aun me sigue-A la hora de la comida todos pensara que somos pareja y…

-¿No lo agradeces? Todas las de aquí desearían estar en tu lugar

-Si, pero yo no soy todas-Y me alejo de él

-¡Caerás Sakura!-Me grita a lo lejos

-*Era mejor en mis sueños, no tenia tantos problemas*-Me paro y me recargo en una pared-*¿Ahora como se lo explicare a Sasori?*

-¡Sakura!-Oigo que alguien me llama, estaba acabada-¡Hey! Hasta que te encuentro-Alguien me toma de la mano y me jala asía él-Karin se encargo de hacer correr el rumor y quería saber si era cierto que tu y ese tal chico nuevo son novios

-N-Naruto…-Me sorprendo al verlo así de preocupado por mí-Y-Yo pensaba que eras…

-¿Sasori?-Alza una de sus cejas-Esta como loco, así que agradece que te encontré yo y no él porque si no…

-Yo a él lo conozco Naruto-Dije de inmediato, se lo tenia que contar

-¿Cómo? Jamás te he visto salir sin nosotros, es imposible que lo conozcas y nosotros no, al menos que sea gracias a tu familia

-Emm… Sí, es hijo de un futuro socio de mi padre y ha ido su hijo a la casa, de ahí l-lo conozco-Miento-Pero no…

-Por favor, no me digas que no te gusta Sakura, media escuela esta babeando por el y no me sorprendería que hasta Hinata estuviera detrás de él-Me confiesa algo carisbajo

-Naruto… Yo…

-¡Ahí estas!-Era Sasori a unos cuantos pasillos antes que nosotros

-¡Corre Sakura!-Me grita Naruto y así lo hago, no tenia planes de enfrentarme a mi hermano molesto

Pero él pensó antes que nosotros y uno de sus amigos me acorrala

-¡Déjame ir estúpido!-Le grito mientras me carga en su hombro

-Oh no, a mi chica nadie la carga así-Escucho a Sasuke decirle al grandulón

-¿Escuche bien?-Dice Sasori algo molesto-¿Tu chica?

-Así es amigo, y no me interesa quien seas pero nadie la trata así. Ahora yo la ayudare con sus problemas, ¿Quedo claro?

-Si fuera tu chica sabrías que hablas con su hermano mayor pequeño estúpido-Le contesta Sasori furioso-Y me meto en lo que yo quiera porque ella es mi hermana y no tiene permiso de andar con alguien como tu

-Sasori no por favor y tu bájame ¡Ahora!-Y lo hace, me acomodo el uniforme y me dirijo asía donde esta Sasuke y me paro enfrente de él y miro a los ojos a Sasori-No le hagas nada, él… Él es mi novio…

-¡¿Tu novio?!-Exploto Sasori-¡Tu no tienes permiso de tener novio!

-Amigo, tu hermana ya esta grande y es linda; terca y torpe pero linda-Dice Sasuke ahora él poniéndose enfrente de mí-Yo la protegeré así que ve a hacer tus asuntos

-Tú…-Sasori toma a Sasuke por la camisa pero este de un solo jalón lo quita

-No me vuelvas a tocar porque se defenderme y no te tengo miedo-Lo amenaza Sasuke, pero esta vez era el mismo Sasuke que yo conocía, el de mis sueños-Vamos Sakura, te llevare a tus clases

Tomo mis cosas y me voy con Sasuke de ahí, una vez segura de que Sasori no nos escucha hablo

-Gracias, pero no era necesario que hicieras eso. Él es mi hermano y hace esas cosas por mi bien

-No solo lo hice por querer que crean que somos novios Sakura…-Lo miro pero el mira así enfrente-Lo hice porque en verdad quiero protegerte

-¿P-Por que?-Me detengo y el igual a unos pasos antes-¿Por qué proteger a alguien que ni siquiera conoces?

-Porque no es justo que te traten así, así de simple ahora por favor ve a clases

Veo como Sasuke se da la media vuelta y se va lejos, pero aun así sabía que lo volvería a ver en las clases. Y así fue, Sasuke estaba en mi clase y no dejo de mirarme ¿Acaso él estaba enamorado de mí? ¿Acaso él había soñado conmigo al igual que yo? No, eso no podía pasar, no con él.

* * *

La semana paso y Sasuke estuvo ahí para mi, defendiéndome sin importar el que dirán o el que hagan encontrar de él. Estuvo apunto de golpear a un tipo mucho más grande que él; todo eso lo hizo sin que se lo pidiera pero algo estaba mal en todo eso pues lo hacia sin decirme nada o tan siquiera mirarme a los ojos y eso hacia que me confundiera más o que me hiciera falsas ilusiones y en cierta forma eso me molestaba demasiado.

Iba caminando por las afueras de la escuela, era fin de semana; las clases habían terminado y al fin iría a casa lejos de todos los lunáticos que había en esta escuela cuando de la nada me topo con Sasuke

-Lo siento-Dice él y me esquiva o al menos eso trata de hacer pero lo evito poniéndome al frente de él-Lo siento, me tengo que ir-Vuelve a decir pero aun así no me quito de enfrente de él

-Lo siento yo pero no me quitare de aquí hasta que me escuches o al menos me des una explicación-Y sigo sin quitarme de enfrente

-¿Explicación de que Sakura?-Me mira a los ojos

-*Es la primera vez que me mira a los ojos durante estas ultimas semanas*-Pienso

-¡Habla!-Dice Sasuke algo molesto

-¿Por qué haces todo eso? Primero me proteges y luego ni me miras ni me hablas

-¿Acaso quieres que te diga lo que siento por ti?-Alza una de sus cejas-Porque si es así te lo diré, no ciento nada Sakura. En ti solo veo a una patética niña que no se sabe proteger en lo absoluto y he allí la razón por la cual te protejo y no te digo nada…-Suelta fríamente, algo que no me toma por sorpresa-¿Feliz?-Y se da media vuelta pero yo tomo su mano-¿Ahora que Sakura?-No me mira

-Yo si siento algo por ti…-Digo finalmente y lo suelto, al momento en que lo hago él voltea a verme

-¿Qué dices?-Ahora él me toma mi mano y me obliga a voltear-Dilo una vez más por favor

-Lo siento, no tienes tiempo para mí. Gracias por salvar a esta patética niña-Suelta su mano y me deja ir-*Ojala no me dejaras ir nunca, pero eso es imposible*-Y me alejo de él

No tardo mucho en llegar a casa ya que había tomado un atajo y al entrar mi madre me espera

-Sakura, cariño hoy vendrán visitas así que quiero que te arregles por favor

-¿Quiénes vendrán?-Digo algo sorprendida pues nunca habíamos tenido visitas y menos que mi madre estuviera tan arreglada-¿Socios de ni papá? ¿La novia de Sasori?

-Si y no, Sasori aun no tiene permiso de tener novia, al igual que tu-Me mira amenazadoramente y prosigue-Así que por favor arréglate

Solo vi como mi mamá limpiaba su vestido color crema algo ajustado y decidí hacerle caso. Al llegar a mi habitación vi que mi mamá ya tenia pensado que me iba poner así que sin discutir o hacer berrinche me puso la ropa. Una ves vestida me mire al espejo, piel blanca, falda color cereza con olades algo corta, blusa azul de ¾ algo pegada y unos tacones negros más alto de lo normal y mi larga cabellera rosa; era lo único que resaltaba de mí

-Sakura, baja por favor. Los invitados de tu padre han llegado-Me avisa mi mamá

-*Bien, estoy lista*-Le sonrió a mi reflejo y me digno a bajar. Miro a mi madre a unos cuantos pasos al final de las escaleras

-Sakura-Me susurra-Te vez muy linda, sube ahora mismo que te maquillare un poco

Y vuelvo a subir, de la nada llego mi mamá con un montón de pinturas y comienza a pintarme

-Listo, ahora baja y preséntate antes sus socios por favor Sakura-Me acomoda mi cabello y me sonríe-Pórtate bien te lo suplico

Yo simplemente asiento y comienzo a bajar. Escucho voces pero no me llama la atención

-OH, ahí viene mi joya más apreciada, mi pequeña-Escucho a mi padre y me dirijo asía donde esta él-Señores ella es Sakura Haruno, mi hija menor-Dice mi padre orgulloso-Hija, ellos son Itachi y Sasuke Uchiha; mis nuevos socios

Sin pensarlo dos veces miro asía aquellos jóvenes hombres sentados gentilmente en nuestro sillón de la sala. Itachi estaba con una pierna cruzada y la otra recargada en el respaldo del sofá y Sasuke estaba sonriendo de oreja a oreja sin quitarme la vista de encima, luego esconde su burlonesca sonrisa detrás de su mano

-¿Sucede algo Sasuke?-Lo reprime su hermano mayor

-No, es solo que esta bella señorita y yo ya nos conocemos ¿No es así señorita Haruno?-Contesta Sasuke y yo simplemente asiento

-Oh, ya veo. Es muy linda tu hija Kizashi; a lo mejor un día de estos mi hermano pida su mano

Al decir eso Sasuke casi escupe el vino que bebía y yo simplemente me senté a lado de mi padre totalmente sonrojada

-Lo siento, no quería incomodarla señorita Haruno-Dice Itachi y yo solamente le sonrió un poco-Pero dígame, ¿De donde conoce a mi hermano?

-De la escuela, yo soy algo así como su protector-Contesta por mi Sasuke

-¿A caso dije Sasuke?-Lo reprime Itachi-Lo lamento, no esta muy familiarizado con estas cosas-Se disculpa, algo muy formal para mi modo-Bien, creo que es hora de que ustedes dos par de muchachos vayan y se diviertan-Mira a Sasuke y le hace una seña con su cabeza, Sasuke solo lo mira extrañado pero de inmediato se levanta

-¿Me acompañaría señorita Haruno?-Estira su mano, yo automáticamente miro a mi padre

-Ve cariño, debes de salir un poco más y se que el señor Uchiha te cuidara-Me dice mi padre sonriendo ampliamente

-Por favor, llámame Sasuke-Se acerca a mi padre-Aquí el único señor es este gruñón

Mi padre suelta una pequeña risa, yo simplemente me pongo de pie y me voy asía la puerta

-Sasuke por favor compórtate que vas acompañado de una hermosa señorita-Sasuke simplemente asiente y me acompaña a fuera

Yo camino lo más rápido que puedo con semejantes tacones, quería alejarme de él, no lo quería ver, no quería aceptar que lo amaba desde que soñé con él

-Hey, señorita rápida-Me llama Sasuke desde atrás-¡Hey! Te he dicho que esperes-Y me acorrala contra una pared-¿Por qué huyes de mi?-Alza una de sus cejas y yo de inmediato aparto la mirada-¿Qué pasa? Mírame Sakura, por favor

-No, ¿Para que haría eso? ¿Qué quieres de mi? ¡Lárgate!

-Me gustas, me gustas mucho ¿Sí? Me gustaste desde el primer día en que te vi cruzar esa maldita avenida-Lo miro a los ojos

-S-Sasuke y-yo…-Llevo una de mis manos a su rostro, temiendo que se tratase de un sueño más, pero no él estaba ahí

-No quería decirte pero mi hermano ha hablado con tu padre

-¿Perdón?-Alejo mi mano de su rostro-¿De que hablas?

-Para que tu empresa y la mía se unan van a casarnos Sakura

-¿T-Tu aceptaste eso?-Temo la respuesta pero necesitaba saberla

-Sí, lo he hecho y no me voy a rendir por enamorarte Sakura…

-No, yo no estoy de acuerdo y has lo que quieras Uchiha, me voy…-Y lo empujo

¿Pero que acababa de hacer? Él me había dicho que me quería a su lado y solo a mí, se quería casar conmigo pero ese no era lo correcto. Me iban a casar con él a la fuerza y no lo permitiría, hablaría no me quedaría callada… Pero yo si quería a Sasuke, lo amaba desde el primer día que lo vi; en mis sueños.

* * *

Las semanas pasaron, cada día Sasuke frecuentaba más la casa junto con Itachi, yo simplemente estaba ahí por cortesía.

Ese día habíamos ido de visita a las empresas Uchiha para tratar ciertos temas de construcción o ampliación de esta para así los empleados de nuestra empresa podría acomodarse en las nuevas instalaciones

-Creo que deberíamos hablar de ese tema en otro momento señor Haruno, ahora me gustaría mostrarle una cosa a la cual mi querido hermano tiene participación en esta…-Mi padre e Itachi se dirigen asía el balcón de la oficina mientras que yo me quedaba ahí con Sasuke

-No has hablado mucho el día de hoy, ¿Sucede algo malo?-Oigo algo de preocupación en su tono de voz, algo nuevo

-No, solo pienso en algunas cosas que necesito para…

-Esta bien, no necesitas decirme nada sobre eso, se que lo harás muy bien y seras la mejor Uchiha que cualquiera-Se acerca a mí pero se va por la parte trasera del sillón-Por cierto…-Me habla al oído-Nos casaremos dentro de 3 meses

-¡¿Qué?! Es muy pronto Uchiha-Me paro

-No me digas nada a mí, así lo propusieron ellos-Apunta con su mirada a mi padre y a Itachi-Se muy bien que apenas aceptas ese trato y yo estoy de acuerdo contigo de que es muy pronto, aun no consigo lo que me falta para…-Me mira algo nervioso-Para nada, olvídalo

-S-Sasuke…-Lo llamo, este me mira algo sorprendido

-¿Sí?-Me observa, esperando algo de mí

-¿Me podrías ayudar a conseguir lo que falta para nuestra boda?-Siento mis mejillas arder y miro como Sasuke sonríe de oreja a oreja-¿Sabes que? Mejor olvídalo, lo haré con Hinata-Y me doy media vuelta

-Sabes que siempre estaré para ti Sakura, así que cuenta con mi ayuda-Me dice al oído y me abraza

-Vaya, veo que los hemos interrumpido-Dice Itachi y Sasuke rápidamente se pone a una distancia adecuada de mí

-Lo siento, me deje llevar-Dice nerviosamente Sasuke

-Vayan, se que aun tienen muchas cosas que ver para la boda-Informa mi padre

-¡Oh!-Suelta Itachi para llamar nuestra atención-Hablando de boda, Sasuke ¿Le has dicho?

-Sí, pero ahora mismo nos pondremos a ver lo que nos falta

-Bien, espero lo mejor de ambos Sasuke, Sakura-Nos sonríe tiernamente

Sasuke apresura su paso y me abre la puerta, yo simplemente sonrió tontamente y salimos del enorme edificio Uchiha

-No lo mires así…-Me dice Sasuke mientras caminamos asía su auto-Algún día sera tu empresa también

-Sasuke…-Me abre la puerta y yo entro y me acomodo-Serías un buen empresario-Y me sonrojo

-Tonta…-Se inca a un lado mio con la puerta aun abierta-Lo seria porque tu estuvieras ahí, aun lado mío apoyándome como lo has hecho hasta ahora-Y se levanta, cierra la puerta y me mira-Bien, basta de cursiladas ¿A dónde hay que ir primero?

* * *

La tarde dio comienzo y Sasuke y yo estábamos completamente cansados

-Es mejor tomar asiento aquí, me muero de cansancio-Dice Sasuke mientras me quita las pocas bolsas que llevaba cargando y se sienta en una banca con una sombra-Vamos, hazme compañía

Me siento aun lado de Sasuke y lo observo detenidamente, este se encuentra con los ojos cerrados; tan tranquilo como siempre

-*¿Esta dormido?*-Le paso una mano por enfrente, me quedo mirándolo un par de momento y de la nada me dan ganas de dibujarlo

Después de un par de segundos lo he conseguido dibujar en un pequeño ticket de compras, lo miro un par de momentos más hasta que de la nada abre sus ojos y se topan con los míos

-Sería mejor si me tomaras una foto-Dice bromeando-¿Qué has hecho? Muéstrame-Le doy el pequeño ticket

Sasuke lo observa detenidamente, sabía que estaba asombrado pues no dejaba de verlo ni de verme

-Bien…-Me sonríe-Ya me has hecho un regalo, ahora tengo motivo para darte esto…-Y de la nada saca una pequeña caja color rosa pálido envuelta con un moño rojo-Ábrelo por favor-Me la entrega y no deja de mirarme

Yo la miro y no tardo mucho en abrirla, dentro de ella se encontraba un pequeño dije color azul; yo miro a Sasuke confundida

-Escuche por ahí que te faltaba algo azul…-Vuelve a cerrar sus ojos y se lleva los brazos detrás de su nuca

-¿M-Me estas pidiendo que me lo pongo el día de la boda?

-Así es Sakura…-Sigue sin verme, yo cierro la caja y la hecho en mi bolsa para así evitar perderle-¿No merezco un abrazo o un beso?-Me mira esta vez, mis mejillas arden

Me muerdo mi labio y lentamente me acerco a la mejilla de Sasuke pero justo en el momento este se voltea y nos besamos; el beso comenzó a tornarse largo y dulce pero de la nada nos separamos los dos

-L-Lo siento…-Dice Sasuke algo sonrojado, suelta una pequeña sonrisa y yo siento calientes mis mejillas-Sakura… Te vez tan linda así… En verdad no me arrepiento de nada, no me arrepiento de haberte conocido

Si mis mejillas ya se encontraban calientes, ahora ardían

-Vamonos de aquí, quiero comer algo delicioso junto a mi futura esposa-Me toma de la mano y con la otra toma el montón de bolsas y nos vamos de ahí

* * *

Los meses fueron pasando hasta llegar el día esperado por ambas familias. Estaba alistándome para mi gran día

-Tu cabello es muy hermoso como para amarrarlo-Me dice una de las estilistas que Sasuke contrato para los dos-Lo dejare suelto y solo haré uno que otro cairel para que se vea espectacular ¿Te parece preciosa?-Yo simplemente asiento-Bien, a comenzar

Después de un par de minutos me encuentro lista, mi vestido puesto, tacones, peinado, maquillaje, arreglo de flores…

-Estoy lista-Me digo a mi misma al mirarme al espejo-Hoy dejare de ser Haruno y a partir de ahora seré una Uchiha-Sonrió ampliamente ante aquella idea

-¿Estas segura Sakura?-Me dice Hinata a unos pasos detrás de mi

-Sí, más que nunca

-Sakura… No lo hagas por tu padre ni por tu familia…-Me dice Naruto quien se encuentra cruzados de manos justo en la puerta-Yo te ayudo a escapar, si quieres déjalo plantado, él no te merece

-No Naruto, no me iré porque después de todo a mi me gusta Sasuke y se que seremos felices aun siendo un contrato

Escuchamos las puertas abrirse, Naruto se retira de las puertas y de ellas entran mi madre y la de Sasuke

-Venimos a ver como esta la novia-Dice mi madre-¿Cómo estas cariño?

-Algo nerviosa…-Lo acepto-Pero estoy bien, feliz

-¿Acaso estas aceptando que mi hijo se ha ganado tu corazón Sakura?-Dice la madre de Sasuke, yo simplemente siento-Hay hija mía no sabes lo feliz que me haces escuchar eso-Y me abraza muy emocionada

-Bien, bien…-Nos separa mi madre, si no la conociera diría que esta celosa, solo rió para mí

-Vamos…

Salimos de la habitación, entramos al salón y la música comenzó a sonar así dando inicio la boda, la tan esperada boda. Miro asía al frente y ahí esta él; con una enorme sonrisa mirándome fijamente. Vestido completamente de negro a excepción de su camisa blanca y un pequeño arreglo de cerezos en su bolsillo del saco

-Hoy seras la señora de Uchiha, seras mía, solo mía Sakura-Me sonríe solo como él sabe sonreír

-Sasuke…-Él me mira-Te amo…-Sasuke me mira y solo sonríe, se lleva mi mano a sus labios y la besa delicadamente

-Y yo a ti mi cerezo…

Al parecer todo empezó como una broma mía, de mi cerebro pero solo me había avisado lo que estaba por venir, lo que me esperaba a lado de este hombre maravilloso que ahora es mi esposo. Quise evitar cualquier contacto con él y todo indicaba que lo había logrado pero no; solo había cambiado mi destino o mejor dicho había acelerado las cosas.

Esta vez no era ni un sueño ni nada, era mi realidad y mi realidad era estar con él felizmente.

 ** _FIN…_**

* * *

 **Mis criaturas lamento mucho este final tan flojo pero ya no tenia ideas de como hacer el final puesto que las ideas de la otra historia me han ganado y ya he comenzado a hacer todo para su lanzamiento, si me es posible (Es decir si el sueño no me gana) la subiré hoy:3**

 **Espero y no me odien por este final tan feo :C**


End file.
